Light and Darkness
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: High school of light and dark sequel! It's been 2 years since Shigen left and life has moved on accordingly, but the friends are fated to meet again and team up to destroy an evil even greater then Ganondorf dressed like a fangirl Link/DarkLink
1. It starts again!

Yes I'm finally back~! It's been a while, I've been pretty busy lately... I think the people who are reading my FF7 stories are going to murder me soon v.v But I can't help that I've lost the fanfiction touch. You can blame Allen and friends, they've had me rping Gundam 00 for the last like... You know... I can't remember...

Anyway, that's my little life update, and as for the speed that these chapters come out, I have no clue... I might be a bit busy... We'll see what happens!

* * *

"Did you find him?" The voice that had spoken was low and velvety, it would have been hard to distinguish it from male or female. There was a rustle of clothing on the floor witch was possibly stone... The person was walking in circles, perhaps circling unseen pray.

"Yes master, but he seems to have others with him..." This voice that spoke was gruffer and obviously male, the voice continued. "You don't think that _he _Could have learned how to make your most finest creations do you?"

The first voice laughed and it became clear that it belonged to a female. "Of course not, he had not the brains to be able to use such a level of necromancy." The women stopped pacing, the echo of her foot falls fell silent. "They must have found a way to create others... Even though I thought I removed that little trick from the species. Alright... Go and bring my pet to me."

"Yes master. Did you want me to bring the others with him?"

"Of course... I could always do with more pets."

* * *

"Liiiiiinnnkkk!" Said Link slowly open one blue eye and stared up at the ceiling. Noting that it was currently bright out (And probably early) he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over his face blocking out every bit of light.

"Come on Linky! It's like... one O'clock in the afternoon!" An unidentified weight soon found it's self on top of him, almost smothering him.

"Kai, if you knew how to tell time, I might believe you..." Link rolled over pinning Kai under him. He mumbled and leaned down to nibble one of Kai's pointed ears.

"Come on hunny! You know what day it is!" The answering grumble confirmed Kai's question and he giggled, petting the hero's fluffy blond hair.

"Kai, I already told you that I don't want to go to this festival." He quickly captured the shadow's lips in an attempt to change the subject.

Kai pushed him away and wiped his mouth off smirking. "Don't even think about trying to distract me... As much as I wouldn't mind it..." He grabbed a hold of Link's arm and flipped them around, then stood and dragged him off the bed.

Link hit the floor with a nice thump a laid there, refusing to move. "I'm not going Kai, so just forget it…"

Kai shrugged. "Fine, I'll go by myself and people will think that I'm the hero and start chasing after me! And then with my luck I'll end up falling off the side of a canyon or something…." He stood over Link and made his most devastating pouting face. "Is that what you want to happen to me?"

Link, growling like a possessed wolfo, stood and picked up his tunic off the floor where it had been thrown the previous night, and quickly got dressed. "You owe me for this one. You know I can't stand this anniversary…"

Kai tackled glomped him. "But we must please the fan girls! And besides… Who doesn't want to rub it in Ganny's face? The fact that you kicked his ass on this day."

Link now fully dressed, picked up his sword which was laying on the dresser and walked out of the room, his puppy hot on his trail. "I still say that fan girls are more scary then Ganondorf will ever be." He whistled Epona's song, and she neighed back to him in greeting, trotting over to him happily.

"Damn crooked… Wait! What if Ganondorf was dressed up as a fan girl?"

Both men were silent for a moment before a cold wind swept passed them making them shiver violently.

Link mounted Epona while shaking his head. "Well… Now that half my brain is brunt out from current images going through my mind…"

Kai jumped up on the horse behind him snickering. "For some reason, I can so picture it!" He swiped Link's green hat off his head quickly and hid it behind his back.

"Kai! Stop stealing my hat!" Link turned and began wrestling the shadow.

"But it's ugly! It makes you look like Peter Pan!" Link managed to take the hat back from him and place it back on his head. Kai pouted again. "I still say you should loose the hat…"

Link ignored him and steered Epona towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Kai poked him in the back. "Are you gonna teach me how to fly?"

Still no answer.

"Some Peter Pan you are…"

* * *

"Benhail! Hey…" Poke. "Benhail! Wake up you lazy bastard!" Poke again.

"If he wants to be lazy let him, I can't stand him when he's awake anyway…"

"Oh shut up bitch! No one asked you anything!"

"Go eat a baby! Red headed bastard!"

"Alright children."

"Shut up old man!"

"Cant anyone get any sleep around here…?"

Ryuk stopped his yelling match with Kaichou and tackled the half awake Shigen. "You bastard! Are you death? You should have been awake years ago!" He started shaking the half asleep Shigen. "Our kind doesn't even need to sleep! Let alone with something like that!" Ryuk pointed an accusing finger at the inanimate object and growled.

Shigen quickly grabbed his blanket and hugged it close to himself. "I like blankets… And this one reminds me of my old one…"

Kai snorted. "Yep, now we know for sure that our leader went out into the desert and got his brain fried!"

Kyoukan tapped her on the head lightly. "Now that's not nice, our leader has just acquired new tastes… Strange new tastes I might add, but it's all the same."

Shigen pulled Ryuk off him and placed him on the floor beside his bed. "Can some one light a torch or something…?" He ignored the weird looks they gave him. "And I must ask… Why was it so important that I wake up…?"

Ryuk began pulling at his hair. "You know, it's no wonder the others left us! You're driving me insane!" He stood and started shaking Shigen by the shoulders again. "You have to wake up because there's a rumor going around the human village that the hero of time will be attending the festival in Lon Lon tonight! And we should go! I've always wanted to see what he looks like!"

Shigen detached Ryuk from himself. "I highly doubt Link will attend something like that…" _Bad things happen when that guy gets drunk…_

"And why do you always talk like you know him?" Kai gave Shigen a good whack upside the head. "We really need to get you checked out. It's been 2 years since you came back to us, and still you haven't reverted to your usual emotionally stunned self."

Shigen shrugged and dived back under the blankets. "I'm not going…"

Both Kai and Ryuk grabbed a hold of the blanket and tugged. "Like hell you're not!"

Kyou inched his way slowly out of the temple and stood beside Plash who was grazing on a patch of green grass. "Maybe I should've left with the others…"

Plash nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Short first chapter eh? Well guess what! That's all you're getting!

xD

Don't worry, they'll get longer...

And if you're wondering… They live in the first room of the shadow temple… The one with all the torches and stuff?

I hope you all find this O.o And give me a shout so I can see how many people are gonna read this, might influence my up dating speed hehe~ A 'yo' will suffice!


	2. Pink panties and dead things

Here we go! Another chapter! Been bored lately, babysitting my neighbor's cats, so I have a lot of free time on my hands…

Thanks to: Krystal (Like I said, Koal's coming back soon) And A random reviewer (Are you by any chance a ninja? O.o) KATZUNITED (I told you I was working on it~) xD

* * *

"Ooo! Look Link! Bendy dancers!" A bouncing Kai happily dragged Link off into the direction of a nearby stage where a couple of dancers were performing. "How do they do that?" He asked as the closest one to them bent backwards and made a complete circle with her body.

Link's eye twitched watching the whole scene, he never did like watching contortionists, the way they moved their bodies was unnatural.

Kai turned to face him, smiling like a five year old child who had just been giving his favorite treat. "You know… Some of those moves could be useful in bed…"

Link was about to scold the shadow, but Kai was in too much of a good mood and he didn't want to ruin it, so instead he shook his head some what angrily and started walking in another direction, away from the 'bendy dancers.'

Kai skipped after him in pursuit. "Where're you going sexy? I thought you were looking for some new moves!"

"Stop talking out loud before someone over hears you!" Link's face was the usual red color, and he was avoiding looking at Kai because he knew he would get made fun of. _He still embarrasses me to this day…_

"Well I thought that was the point of talking out loud?" He could tell Link was embarrassed because he was avoiding eye contact. _I love messing with him._

Link finally spotted what he had been looking for; a nice bench situated under the barn roof in the shade. He sighed contently as he sat down, but contentment didn't last long as Kai automatically latched onto his arm. "Kai… People are going to get the wrong idea…"

He tried to push his darker half away to give them some personal space, but Kai refused.

"Nope! I don't care what they think! You're mine, and if they don't like it, they can suck it!" He doubled his latching efforts and even added in a few gropings to make his point.

"Who has to suck what now?" Both elves turned when they heard the familiar voice speak.

Sheik walked over and stood in front of them, he was in his old fighting outfit, spandex and all. His one visible eye was staring down at them curiously. "Because if you're telling me that I have to suck something of yours… I'd rather not…" He winked at Link. "Nice to see you again hero."

Link nodded. "Same to you."

Kai was not so friendly; he growled at the spandex boy almost animalistic like and gave him his most threatening glare.

Sheik didn't even seem phased. "Hero, you might want to get your boyfriend checked out, it sounds like he was bitten by a wolfo or something."

Link (forgetting that they were in public) picked Kai up and placed him on his lap petting his soft silver hair gently. "I would if I didn't think his puppy pouts were so damn cute."

Kai leaned into the touch, grinning like an idiot.

Sheik could have sworn he saw a tail wagging.

"Link! What are you doing Mister? Do you want to ruin your public image?!" Malon stomped over towards them, obviously pissed.

Link threw poor Kai off he like he had been burned, Kai flew right into sheik, knocking them both over to land in a heap on the ground.

Malon stared wide eyed at the two seemingly dead men, and then tackled Kai in what could have been a hug, but looked more like a squeeze. "Oh you poor thing! Did your mean boyfriend hurt you?"

Link and sheik both face palmed. _So much for keeping it under cover…_

It took Kai a few seconds to realize where he was, but as soon as he did he started flailing. "Ew! Boobs in close range! Get off you evil woman! No you can't have my babies!"

Malon let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, they're nothing to be envious of… So there's no need to get your panties in a bunch." She poked his nose angrily.

Kai gulped. "How did you know I was wearing panties? You have the lenses of truth on don't you?!"

"You're wearing panties?" Malon tilted her head to the side, a bit confused.

"Yeah! Pretty pink ones!" Kai quickly stood up. "Wanna see?"

Both Link and Sheik grabbed hold of his arms. "Bad shadow!"

Malon squealed and tackled him again. "You're sooo cute! Perfect for Link too! Maybe later we can go through my clothes and pick out some new panties for you!"

Link nudged his old friend to get her attention. "Malon, you're causing a scene!" He pointed to the large crowd that had gathered around them.

Malon laughed nervously. "Umm… Hey! The sun's going down! That means the fireworks are starting! Go watch them!"

Everyone quickly ran to go find the best spot to watch the infamous fireworks, leaving the hero and his friends to stare after them.

Sheik chuckled. "Well that solved that problem!"

"It's too bad you'll have to solve a new problem…" Shigen morphed out of the shadows in all his creepy glory wearing a black cape to shield his sensitive eyes from the setting sun. Behind him was a strange looking female with light purple hair, an older male with long blond hair, and the youngest looking was a male with shocking red hair.

"Hey you three… Haven't seen you in a while…" Shigen looked from Kai's shocked face to Link's blank one, then from Sheik's half closed eye to Malon's confused face. "What…? No one missed me…?"

Kai was the first to react, eyes watering slightly, he flung himself at Shigen. "My baby boy! You've come back to us!" He stopped his hugging to glare at the emo and then whack him over the head. "Never run away from us like that again! Mommy and daddy were scared!"

Shigen bowed his head smiling. "Yes mother…"

"I'm confused. You guys adopted already?" Malon look at Link who shrugged. "Well at least he's good looking, Link can I marry your son?"

"Yeah right bitch, like I would let you!" The younger looking male stepped fore ward and placed himself in between Malon and Shigen. "Benhail belongs to us, his coven, and not some stupid female!"

Shigen sighed and kicked the back of Ryuk's knees, the teen fell to the ground with an audible 'thump'. "Let me introduce everyone…" He said as Ryuk quickly picked himself off the ground and went to stand behind his leader again. "Link… Sheik… Kai… and random female… This is Ryuk… Kai… and Kyou…" He gestured to each as their names were said. _Great… now's there's two Kai's…_

Kai (the shadow) looked over Shigen's shoulder. "Aw man… I share my name with a girl?"

Kai (the Haniam) glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "Suck my ass elf."

Kai unleashed his pout and snuggled into Shigen's neck. "Your woman's being mean…"

Shigen sighed.

Link looked at Ryuk. "So your boyfriend was here too Shigen?"

Shigen nodded, ignoring the flabbergasted expression on Ryuk's face replied, "yeah… and just a pre-warning… These guys are all Haniam…"

Kyou's posture drooped. "Oh thanks Lord… Now they're all going to hate us."

Malon yelped and ducked behind Link. "Don't eat me please!"

"See?" Kyou jumped back onto the roof where they had all been waiting, looking miserable.

Ryuk snorted. "Yeah, like anyone would want to eat you!"

Shigen looked back at Ryuk. "Ryuk… Stop being so hostile…"

"Yes Benhail."

An explosion behind them interrupted the happy (Sort of) reunion, and they all turned to look at the cause.

"Ah! The fireworks must have started." Malon jumped up and down happily.

"I don't think those were fireworks." Link said while unsheathing his sword. "It's not even dark out."

Almost as if answering his question, terrified screams soon irrupted though the area.

Kyou jumped down from the roof, a large lance in his hands. "I sense monsters, lots of them."

Ryuk and Kai both jumped onto the roof and came back down with weapons in hand. Ryuk held a bow, and Kai, a rapier.

Kai used his shadow magic to create his black master sword. "There's lot's of them too, they must have known that Link was out trying to have a good time." He pushed Malon behind him. "I'll stay and protect her Link; you go out there and do your thing." He winked.

Link nodded and ran off towards the commotion.

"And if you do a good job you'll get something good tonight!" Kai called after him, making everyone but Shigen fall over anime style.

Shigen unsheathed his sword and sauntered after Link. "Nice going shadow…"

Ryuk ran after him, and Kaichou was about to follow but Kyou grasped her shoulder. "Stay here with me and help protect any injured elves." She nodded and they ran off.

Sheik looked at Kai. "You gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Sure, sure, go kick some ass spandex boy." Behind him Malon giggled.

He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Just you and me now Malon." He saw her scared face out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Oh, and I think I'll take you up on that panty offer!"

* * *

Link pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to knock anyone over. He finally broke through and almost ran face first into a dog like monster. He quickly hacked it in half with a vertical slash and watched as it's body fell to the ground, only to fuse itself back together again.

_What the hell? _Link circled it slowly, making sure not to leave any openings. _That thing should be dead! There's some type of magic behind this… I can feel it…_

The dog sat up and shook itself off looking rather annoyed, it then turned to growl at Link and lunged at him.

But before it could make contact, it was again sliced in half, but this time by a flaming sword.

"These creatures are dead… The only way to _kill_ them is with purified water or fire…" Shigen twirled his sword, looking at Link smugly.

"And yet you're using fire magic how? Shouldn't you be dead or something?" Link ducked just in time as another undead dog monster took a swing at his head.

Shigen sliced threw it like a hot knife through butter. "My hands will get burnt every once in a while... but that's about it..." He held up his hands and showed Link the leather gloves he was wearing. "These help too... I had them enchanted by a magic user in Kakariko..."

Most of the festival goers were gone now, leaving the wounded, the dead, and Link and Shigen. They could hear Sheik fighting nearby, probably wondering why his opponent kept coming back to life.

"Come on sexy... I kind of left my youngest subordinate by himself with nothing to fight with but a bow..." He took Link's hand and dragged him along.

"Why haven't you made a move for him yet? It's the same Ryuk isn't it?" He stopped to think back on how Ryuk was acting. "Ok... Well, he swears a lot more, and seems a bit angrier, but other then that..."

"He's a totally different person... And obviously has no interest in me..."

Ryuk came into view, he seemed to be having troubling dodging the dog creatures attacks, one of his arms was slashed opened and bleeding black looking blood. "Hey benhail! I'm having some trouble over here!" He dodged another attack and made his way slowly over to the two men. "Mind using your fire powers to help out?"

Shigen answered by hacking the monster into little pieces and then sheathing his sword swiftly. He patted the hilt, "good Sulken..."

Ryuk rolled his eyes and looked at Link. "Is that all of them?" He gestured to the pieces of burning corpse.

"I think so, Sheik might still be fighting one back the other way though." Link also sheathed his master sword. "I don't think he knows how to use fire magic..."

Ryuk pounced on Shigen who was still baby talking his sword, and pulled him in the direction Link indicated. "Come on benhail! Your work is not yet complete!"

Shigen groaned as he was dragged off by the younger Haniam. "Kill me now..."

* * *

Taking a sip of his coffee, Link leaned back in his chair and relaxed his stiff muscles.

They had gotten all they wounded from the previous day and put them in wagons and sent them back to Hyrule castle town for treatment, but there were still Hyrulian soldiers out in the fields collecting the dead.

Shigen had left earlier with his second in command, Ryuk (After he had gotten bandaged up), in search of his two other subordinates and had yet to return.

Sheik had gone back to Hyrule castle to tell currently ruling King what was going on, and to do some searching into how it all happened.

And Kai...

"How does this one look on me Linky?" Kai practically skipped down the stairs wearing nothing but low rising sexy black panties.

Link somehow managed to spit out all the coffee in his mouth as well as squirting the stuff he swallowed out his nose.

"Kai! What are you doing? Get some clothes on before someone walks in!" He grabbed the face cloth that was conveniently placed on the table next to him and began cleaning up the mess.

Kai, with a predatory grin on his face, sauntered over to the hero and sat on his lap straddling him. "If they walk in they can enjoy a free show."

Link's whole face lit up. "N-no free shows, they have to pay." he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and closed the distance between them. Their kiss soon from chaste to passionate as Link thrusted his tongue in Kai's mouth suggestively, and reached down to roughly grab the shadows ass.

Kai at the same time had both his hands tangled in blond hair, and was moaning very loudly, urging the hero to continue and go further.

Link used his other hand to slowly slide down Kai's chest and quickly slip into the black-

"Am I interrupting something...?" Shigen was standing in the doorway a very blank expression on his face, behind him was Ryuk who was blushing and staring at the floor embarrassed.

Link once again threw Kai off of him.

Poor Kai landed on the table and then slipped off the side out of view.

At the top of the stairs, Malon was giggling like a fan girl. "Man, it was just about to get good too!"

Link scratched behind his head nervously. "Nope! We were just...

Kai poked his head up from behind the table. "About to start some rough man lovin on each other!" He glared at Shigen.

Ryuk backed away. "I think I'll just wait outside..." He left and slammed the door behind him.

"Did you find your underlings Shigen?" Link asked him while standing to help Kai onto his feet.

Shigen shook his head. "No... I can't find them anywhere... and it bothers me..."

"Maybe they went back to the shadow temple?"

"Not without reporting to me..."

Malon from the top of the stairs asked. "Are you their leader or something?"

Shigen nodded. "Yeah... I'm not a very good one though... there used to be a lot of them... but most of them left after I took charge..."

Kai slid over to pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Let it all out emo."

"Go get some pants on shadow..."

"You're an ass hole!"

"I know..."

Link stepped in between them. "Alright you guys, enough. Kai go get dressed so we can go home."

Kai sniffled and brushed away fake tears before turning and walking up the stairs sadly.

"You're going home sexy...?"

"Yeah, I promised Koal I would contact him today." Link chuckled as he remembered something. "Did you know you're an uncle now?"

If Shigen could get any paler, he did. "I'm coming with you... I must see this with my own eyes..."

"What about Ryuk?"

"He'll follow me..."

Malon waved a hand in front of Link's face. "What about meeee?"

Link leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you give Kai more panties, I'll come back to visit you soon."

She laughed and Shigen face palmed.

* * *

"Master, I'm very sorry, but I was unable to locate and capture your pet."

The woman hissed. "You failed me?"

The man whimpered. "But I did manage to catch two others that were with him."

"That will please me for now..." She stepped forwards and gently patted the head of the man. "It's no wonder that you were unable to catch him, he is my greatest creation after all."

"No power is greater then yours my lady."

* * *

"Oh my god! Shigen! Where have you been lovely?"

Shigen glared at the man in the mirror. "Never mind that... Just tell me Link was lying... Tell me you didn't procreate..."

Koal's smiling expression turned into one of confusion. "Procreate as in... Make babies and such?"

"Yes..."

"Oh! Well then yes lovely!"

The mirror stumbled for a few seconds as Shigen almost dropped it.

"You didn't think I could stay off my lovely wife for that long did you?"

"I was praying..."

Koal disappeared for a moment before reappearing with two small children in his arms. "You see? This one's Alec!" He held up the little boy who laughed cutely. "And this is- The little girl took one look at Shigen's face and started crying loudly.

Koal chuckled and bounced her on his leg. "That was my reaction when I first saw him too!"

Kotomi appeared behind him and whacked him. "Be nice to your cousin Koal." She smiled into the mirror. "Hi Shigen, nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you as well..." Shigen looked at Ryuk who had just walked int the door. "Ryuk... Stay beside me from now on..." He handed the mirror to Link and Kai so they could have a turn talking.

"Why do I have to do that benhail?" The younger Haniam walked over and sat down next to Shigen.

"I've have a bad feeling since Kai and Kyou went missing..."

"Hey Ryuk!" Kai waved at said Ryuk and knelt next to him. "Maybe later you can put on one of the new pair of panties I got and try to seduce Shigen!"

"I would never do that you ass hole!" Ryuk tackled the shadow and attempted to beat the shit out of him.

Link, Shigen, and Koal watched with little amusement.

"I sense things are going back to normal..."

"You said it sexy...."

* * *

Man, I have a really hard time writing Shigen's name! I changed it to Shygen.... So if you see that anywhere... You have permission to kill me~

And as for the little girl... I kind of forgot her name... So I have to wait until Krys contacts me for that one...


	3. Fights and tree branches

Aha! I see some of my old friends are starting to gather! Hehe!

A thanks to: Dark Link (You still have that crazy name? O.o) I didn't feel like logging in (Hmmm ... I wonder who you are! XD Are you someone I know?) and tails doll curse! (I remember you! xD)

* * *

Link took his place on the opposite side facing Shigen. "Alright young grasshopper", he chuckled when Shigen glared at him, "let's see what you've learned in the last... year and a half I think..." He unsheathed the Master sword and moved into a defensive position.

Shigen followed suit, also pulling his Sulken from it's sheath. "You'll be surprised Link... My Kai taught me a lot... She used to be a knight for the Hyrulian army.." He didn't bother with a defensive stance, knowing that he wouldn't need one.

Ryuk and Kai were both sitting off to the side, making sure to give the two swordsmen some room to fight.

"Hey shadow?" Ryuk said while poking said shadow on the arm hard. The evil look Kai gave him didn't scare him the least bit. "Who do ya think is gonna win?"

The shadow shrugged his shoulders while flicking some of his silver hair out of his face, "I can't tell you, I haven't seen Shigen fight in a while." _If both these stupid dead guys start calling me shadow, I will kill something..._

The younger Haniam smiled smugly. "Well I _know _Shigen is gonna win for sure." He turned his attention back to Link and Shigen who were still staring each other down.

Kai gave the kid a blank stare. "Yeah, sure you do." He stood up and started doing random cheer leader moves. "Come on Link! Kick his ass and I'll panty flash you!"

Link almost fell over anime style, but quickly composed himself. "Alrighty then..." He barely had a chance to block Shigen's attack with his sword, a metal clang filled the area scaring some nearby birds who flew away in panic. _He's fast! That came out of nowhere!_

Without wasting anytime, Shygen lashed out with his free hand and punched the hero, catching him completely off guard. He then stepped back and stood with both arms at his side, waiting for Link to make a move.

Whipping off the blood the was trickling down his chin, Link began circling the Haniam, waiting for an opportunity to attack. H_e's not acting defensive because with that speed, he can easily bock any of my attacks..._

As if knowing what he was thinking, Shigen smirked and said, "What's wrong sexy...? Too scared to attack...?" He didn't turn around as Link inched behind him. "I don't mean to boast... but I can block any attack you throw at me..."

Deciding to see if Shigen was telling the truth, Link launched himself, thrusting out with the master sword swiftly which Shigen immediately parried, and then he used his shield to shove him and try put him off balance. But Shigen, who had seemed to finally learn how to keep his balance, barely stumbled and instead swung his sword at Link, intending to hack at the hero's chest, but Link blocked it.

"Yay! Go Link! He's our man! If he can't beat emo! No one can!" Kai had recently acquired two tree branches and was continuing his cheer leading moves with unnecessary enthusiasm.

Waving a small twig around, Ryuk also cheered, just with... less enthusiasm then Kai. "Go benhail... Kick the elf's ass..."

Ignoring Kai (No matter how tempting it was to watch him) Link backed way from Shigen and pointed his sword at him. "You may have speed my friend, but your moves are as predictable as an armature's." He attack again, Shigen was still managing to block all of his attacks, but Link was just buying time until he found an opening.

Then, when Shigen raised Sulken with both hands to block a heavier blow from the master sword, Link pushed as hard as he could, knowing that the emo's balance would be off.

Shigen fell onto the ground and rolled before Link had a chance to point the sword at his throat. _He's an excellent swordsman... but like all living creatures... He grows tiered easily... _He looked at Link who was panting heavily, sweat rolling down his face and mixing with the blood from his split lip and dripping off his chin.

The hero reached up to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. _Damn this stuff stings... _Even though he was tiered and filthy, he couldn't help but enjoy the moment. Going up against a really tough opponent who was an equal match, and the feeling of his muscles as they protested against the sudden beating, all made him feel like he was back to normal. Back to being the hero of Hyrule. It was a good feeling.

Shigen attacked Link again, determined to put an end to the battle. _I think I'll end it now... _His attacks this time were faster and more aggressive, the sound of metal against metal was ringing loudly through the clearing.

It was all Link could do to block the continuous attacks, his arms were stinging badly from the vibrations, and he was panting so hard, he was sure it would have made a dog envious. Then on one particularly hard swing, Link stepped back and Shigen used that opportunity to stick his foot out and trip the hero, making him fall to the ground hard.

The last of Link's breath was knocked out of him, and so he laid on the ground, a bit stunned. _I ... Can't believe it..._

Shigen pointed Sulken at Link's throat signaling the end of the battle. "Sorry sexy... But I didn't want to look bad in front of my subordinate..." With a twirl of his sword, he sheathed the blade and walked over towards the fuming Kai. "See shadow...? Your boyfriend isn't that tough..."

Kai threw the tree branches at Shigen and crossed his arms angrily. "Oh yeah! Well you can't beat him in bed!" Ryuk made sure to inch away as far as possible. "I still haven't topped the bastard yet..." _That's the last goal on my list of things to do before I die! _

Link rolled onto his stomach with an 'oof' and stayed like that, not having the energy to stand up. "Kai, when will you get it through your head, I will never let you top me..." He flailed. "Can someone please help me up? I'm kind of stuck here!"

Kai was the one who went over to help the hero, the other two watched him try to drag the half dead Link to his feet... unsuccessfully.

Ryuk eyed Shigen thoughtfully, even if the older Haniam appeared cool and collected, Ryuk knew that in truth, he was exhausted. "So benhail, how does it feel to know that you just defeated the strongest guy in Hyrule?"

Saying nothing, Shigen slumped forward to rest his head on Ryuk's shoulder. _Can't move arms... ears are ringing... I hate fighting..._

"Benhail! Oi!" Ryuk poked Shigen, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, but he continued to stay 'dead' leaving Ryuk in a rather awkward position.

"Oh look, the two lovers finally fall for each other all over again!" Kai dragged Link over to them, shaking hims slightly to keep him awake. "See! You can't escape destiny!"

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid shadow? We have never fallen in love! How can we do it again?" More violent then necessary, Ryuk shoved Shigen off him who landed on the ground with a nice thumping sound... Shigen continued to sleep...

A large cracking sound managed to wake both Shigen and Link, the two men stood quickly and reached for their swords, ready to attack any incoming enemies.

"I leave you morons alone for a few days and look what happens, you try to kill each other..." Sheik gestured to Link and Shigen who had both fell back asleep noticing the lack of danger."

Kai scratched the back of his head nervously. "Er... We had an orgy last night?"

* * *

The sound of dripping water is what awoke both Kai and Kyou.

They both knew that they were in some kind of dungeon, due to the fact that it smelt like rotting flesh and dirt, along with many other unmentionables, the floor was wooden though, so they weren't in any castle dungeon...

Kai was the first to speak, her voice came out in a whisper. "What happened? Where are we?" Thanks to the Haniam's excellent sense of smell, she could tell that Kyou was close by her, she could hear his slow and steady breathing.

"I think we have been kidnapped... Though I do not know the reason." He felt around his general area. They weren't chained down or anything, but as he moved forward his hand came in contact with the metal bars of a cell. "And it seems they want to keep us here..."

Kai crawled forward and bumped him on the head. "Thanks for the understatement captain obvious!" She continued crawling, feeling the bars for the door. "I'm not gonna wait for Shigen to save us, he probably doesn't even notice that we're gone... So me and you are going to break our selves out!" _I won't be the useless woman who sits around crying, waiting for her prince in shining armor to rescue her._

She gripped the bars and pulled as hard as she could, along with a good sense of smell, Haniam also had incredible strength to make up for their lack of hearing and eye sight.

Kyou was about to lend her a hand, but the bars suddenly irrupted into flame and the scent of burning flesh soon filled the air. "Kai!"

She didn't scream, she never showed when she was in pain, it was a small quirk of hers, she fell onto her side hissing in anger. "Damn... There was a spell..." She felt Kyou reach for her hands and she slapped him away. "I'm fine!" She pushed herself to her knees, ignoring the sharp pains racing up her arms.

"But your arms must hurt!" Kyou tried reaching for them again, and this time she snapped at him. "Kai, if you do not swallow your pride and let me treat them, you might not be able to use them again..."

The sound of incoming footsteps silenced them.

"How pathetic..." It was a woman who spoke. "As I thought, you are both weaker versions of my beautiful creation... _Vaashari!" _

A light filled the area, revealing to the two Haniam a beautiful woman with long flowing black and very light brown eyes. She was wearing clothes that either of them recognized, telling them that she was from a different land and not from Hyrule.

"But still, you will lead him to me... He's seems quite fond of is pawns." She smiled at them, but it was not a smile of warmth, it was too sinister.

With a flick of her hand the light vanished, and the need to escape intensified.

* * *

Link sighed loudly for the fourth time is less then two minutes. He had barely managed to pull himself inside the house and sit down before Sheik had started rambling on about evil lady's and plans to save the world, and Kai was not help the issue either.

"Road trip! Road trip!" The shadow jumped around the small living room, successfully knocking Ryuk over, who growled at him angrily. "We're going to save the world again! Yay!"

"Kai sit down and shut up for a sec!" Link grabbed a hold of Kai's arm and sat him on his lap, hoping that would keep his darker self occupied for a few seconds. "Sorry Sheik, can you repeat that?"

Letting out a grumble that was Shigen worthy, Sheik repeated. "I followed information I had gathered, information I can't tell you where I got or I would have to kill you," he coughed and continued, "and I came to a ship at the southern part of Hyrule, it's design was nothing like our Hyrulian ships, this one was much grander, it must be from a different land or something..."

Shigen frowned. "So you think this is where Kai and Kyou were taken...?" _I knew they were kidnapped..._

"Yeah, that's what I'm guessing." Sheik pointed to Link. "And you're going to go down here and investigate! I don' have the time or the power! So ha!"

The room stayed silent for a moment before Link replied with a "Huh..."

"Come on Link!" Sheik threw his arms in the air. "You're the hero of time! This is your job."

Link pretended to be more interested in his boyfriend then he was in the conversation. "You're very cute Kai."

"I know." Kai turned around on Link's lap until he was sitting facing him. "And if you love me you'll take me on a road trip!"

"How about we go after I take a nap?" As if his body was agreeing with him, he let out a long yawn.

Getting up off the couch, Shigen grabbed Ryuk's wrist and dragged him toward the door. "Well you can catch up with me later then... I'm going to find them... Kai and Kyou are my responsibility..." He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving the other three alone.

"I forgot to say," Sheik said while scratching at the wrappings on his face, "the people on the boat must not have got what they came for, because they're still there... that means that if what I suspect is true, and they are after the Haniam, then Shigen and his kind are in danger..."

If Link had been a bit quicker than Kai, he would have ended up throwing the shadow off of him, but Kai thankfully was faster and was up and running out the door, with Link hot on his tail.

Sheik got to his feet and stretched. "Well that was easier then I thought!"

* * *

Link felt like he was Indiana Jones, he was running at top speed towards Epona who was stomping her foot nervously, and without even bothering to saddle her, he jumped on her back and took off into the sun. _Shigen must have taken his horse, I hope we can catch up to him._

Kai jumped up behind him. "Let's go hero! Our baby is in trouble!" He heard Link snort in amusement. "What? It's not like I'm gonna be able have kids! So I claim Shigen as our son!"

Since they were running top speed through the forest, Link didn't chance turning around to reply to him.

**A few seconds ahead of them...**

Shigen pushed another branch a side so Plash wouldn't get hit in the face. The forest had become very dense, and he was hoping that they would be out of it and into Hyrule field soon.

Ryuk behind him gripped onto his tunic harder, the kid always acted tough, but he did have his weak points. He was scared of horses. "Hey... Benhail... Can we just wal-

The sound of galloping hooves stopped him in mid sentence.

Kai and Link galloped passed them like they were in some need for speed action movie, then Link, who had seen them out of the corner of his eye, turned the horse abruptly, and Kai who wasn't expecting this lost his balance, and by some cruel twist of fate, a branch appeared out of nowhere and knocked him off with a 'thunk'.

Ryuk, his fear totally forgotten, stared at the scene blankly. "These idiots saved Hyrule?" _I have some how lost all respect for them..._

Shigen nudged Plash back into a trot, leaving the injured shadow on the ground moaning in pain. "No... I think your confusing them with someone else..."

* * *

I had to make it a bit short... I'm going away for the next couple of days to a place with no Internet or power outlets, so something is better then nothing!

If you're wondering, this story isn't that funny anymore, because I'm trying to make it more serious, so I can get some practice in for my actual stories.

...

And if my friends would just shut up on MSN for two seconds! I might be able to put some effort into it! They even talk to me when I'm off line! They're crazy...

-insert mad face-

Well, if you're an old friend, leave a message~ xD And if you're a new friend~

Say hello! I love replying to comments!

Much love! Until next time~!


	4. Dead dogs and Death

Damn it's hot here...Dragon will agree! Right Dragon?

Dragon: Yeah

She's so blunt...

Thanks to: DarkLink (The name Shirosenshi means either White warrior or white castle, sorry, it has no secret meaning, it's just the name I've used for them in my rp with Aya... I really should go through the high school fic rewrite it, and change that name cause it makes them seem Mary sue-ish... Meh...) KATZUNITED (Your review greatly amused me xD) And Dragon! (My dear blunt friend)

I can never remember if I reply to the reviews I get...

* * *

After getting everything situated (And Link making sure to give Kai a lecture about keeping his eyes open while riding a horse at top speed in the forest) The four heroes began their journey towards the southern Ocean where the enemie's ship had been spotted.

"Is there even anything down that far south?" Kai said while stretching and yawning, his arm reaching out and 'accidentally' hitting his lover on the head earning him a rather frightening glare. "I mean... The fucking place ain't even on the map."

Link shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer either. "Dunno..." _We came back to Hyrule a few years after I defeated Ganondorf, a lot of things have changed._

Ryuk was already having a hard time figuring out what was so weird about the hero and his shadow, but Link's answer really threw him for a loop. _It's so strange, benhail started acting weird the day that the hero came to visit the graveyard, and the 'hero of time', the guy who should know Hyrule like the back of his hand, has no clue... Did they leave and go to another land for a few years or something? _

"You're such a stupid shadow, where have you been living all of your life? Under a rock?" Ryuk released his death-grip on Shigen's waist and crossed his arms, trying to look confident, but he only succeeded in loosing his balance and almost falling off the horse (Even though they're going at a walking pace). After securing his grip tenfold (Making Shigen wince) he continued. "A small town was built down there after Ganondorf was killed, the Hyrulians built it so they could start getting supplies and shit from other ... places..."

Kai ignored the insult (for the time being) "So we could go down to this town thing, and steal the best ship they have and sail out into the sunset? Cool..."

Link looked back at the shadow, looking completely serious. "We're not stealing any ships Kai, so don't get any smart idea's... Or dumb in your case."

"Ouch... nice one sexy..." Shigen chuckled dryly and pulled on the reins, bringing Plash to a halt. "I think we've reached the lake...."

Kai jumped off Epona and stepped over to Shigen, then grabbed a hold of Shigen's boot and yanked him off his horse. "Really? The big puddle of water didn't alert me to that at all."

Shigen stayed where he landed on his back and stared up into the sky like he was watching the clouds. _It's times like these when I wish I could use my future reading abilities naturally again..._

Ryuk started shivering when he looked at the water. _As long as we don't have to go swimming any time soon._

"What's wrong kid? Scared of water too? You must have lived under a rock or something." Kai had noticed Ryuk's uneasiness and took it upon himself to scare the kid more then was needed. _Serves him right for calling me stupid! Though... I'm one to talk about being afraid of water._

"I'm not scared of water dumb ass, all Haniam are weary of it! We sink like rocks! Not to mention, some of it can burn us, and we take a while to heal..." Ryuk looked at Shigen who was holding his hand out, silently asking for help in mounting Plash again, but Ryuk couldn't let go of the saddle, being too scared. "Sorry benhail," he laughed a bit nervous, "I can't help you."

Grumbling, Shigen pulled himself up into the saddle, wincing when Ryuk once again resumed his death grip. "Shall we get going...? If I don't rescue Kaichou soon... I'm sure I won't hear the end of it for a long time..."

Link steered Epona over to Kai and held out his hand. "Come on, I see the bridge that leads to the road on the other side, we'll gallop from here on, it's not that far."

Kai accepted the hand and effortlessly mounted Epona, he made sure to give Shigen a smug look before Link nudged Epona into a run and they were off.

Shigen, looking unimpressed, urged Plash into a slower gate, fearful of loosing any important internal organs due to Ryuk's crushing hold.

* * *

"Dear sweet lord! My ass hurts, and for once it's not Link's fault!" Kai rubbed said ass, trying to circulate the blood flow, it wasn't helping much. "That's the last time we ride bareback."

Link dismounted chuckling. "You could twist both those sentences Kai, watch it, you might confuse the villagers." He gave Epona a few grateful pats on the neck before leading her over to the nearest stable.

Yelling and cursing voices behind him made Kai turn around to see what the hell was going on. _Oh god... What a fail..._

The source of the commotion was Shigen and Ryuk of course. Ryuk was yelling and swearing his head off at Shigen who was trying to urge his young subordinate into jumping off the horse and into his arms, but Ryuk was having none of that.

"Like hell I'm jumping into your arms you bastard! I don't even like you, in fact, I hate you!" He gave Shigen a monstrous glare just to prove his point. "And what if you miss me and you don't catch me?" He yelped as Plash moved underneath him, apparently bored of the whole situation.

Shigen hit his head off Plash's saddle and sighed. "Do we have to go through this every time Ryuk...? I've caught you all the other times... This time wont be any different...." He held his arms open again. "Come on..."

Pouting in a ridiculously cute manor, Ryuk took one deep breath before going limp and falling off the horse, and straight into Shigen's arms.

"Awww~ Isn't that cute! Shigen has a boyfriend!" Kai patted Shigen on the back. "Good going bud, I knew you'd get him eventually."

Ryuk started flailing, purposely hitting Shigen and almost kicking Kai in the face. "Let go benhail! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Shigen dropped the younger Haniam and backed away out of hitting range, rubbing his now bruised cheek.

Ryuk landed on his ass, but he was quickly on his feet, his face shoved into Kai's. "I do NOT like benhail! I hate the fucking bastard!" Panting heavily, he turned and stomped off down the street. The townsfolk cleared a path for him, not wanting to become a subject of his wrath.

Link chose that moment to reappear, looking at Shigen and Kai he shook his head in disappointment. "I can't leave you children alone for two seconds, can I?" He took Plash's reins and handed them to the stable hand who had followed him. "This is the other one, we'll be back later to pick them up.

The young man saluted Link. "Alright sir, I'll make sure to take care of them both!" He lead Plash away while waving to Link.

"We have to follow after Ryuk before he goes missing too." Link gestured for the two men to follow him. "The villagers said they know of the ship we're searching for, it's down at the far side of the dockyard."

Kai skipped over to Link then slowed to walk beside him, Shigen followed behind them, covering his head with the hood of his cloak to shade his sensitive eyes.

"So the boat's just chillin there? This'll be easy then." Kai smirked, his hands were itching to draw his blade and cut up something, or someone, though he doubted Link would let him. _Linky-pooh won't let me kill things anymore, he's afraid of the big bad old me._ His eyes lit up at a sudden realization. _Hey! If I go back to my old self, I could probably top him! Mwahahaha!_

Link noticed the change in his darker self's expression and eyed him cautiously. _What's he planning? Wait, do I even want to know? _He thought about that for a few seconds. _No, I probably don't..._ "Yes it's... Chillin... But a woman told me that no one is allowed in or around it."

"You talked to a woman! How dare you cheat on me! I thought what we had was special!" He fell back in step with Shigen and childishly stuck his tongue out at Link. "I'm not talk to you for a long time!"

They continued their search in an awkward silence.

* * *

They finally caught up to Ryuk after a few minutes of walking, he was leaning casually against the wall of a small pub that was overlooking the dockyard.

"It's about time you guys caught up, I was starting to think you got kidnapped or something."

Shigen walked over and stood in front of Ryuk, glaring down at the shorter man. "If you're not careful... you're the one who's going to be kidnapped..."

Ryuk shrugged and pointed to one of the ships that was anchored towards the end of the dockyard. "I think that's the ship we're looking for, it's different looking and bigger then the others."

The ship was indeed grand, being at least three times bigger then the biggest of the Hyrulian ships, not to mention the décor, it had many strange designs on the outer parts of it, and the sails were a vibrant and pretty color of maroon, the ropes were a golden color.

Kai let out an impressed whistle. "Holy fuck man, can you say over extravagant?"

Shigen snorted. "Wow shadow... I didn't know you could say such big words..."

Laughing angrily, Kai stepped on Shigen's foot. "You're an ass."

Shigen looked down at his foot which was currently being squished and raised an eyebrow. "Is that suppose to hurt...?"

Kai stomped on it several times. "Yes it's _suppose _to hurt! Feel the pain!"

Link dragged him away before any more damage could be done to Shigen's poor foot. "All right you guys, here's the plan, we-"

"Oh! Oh! I know this one!" Kai bounced up and down on his feet, smiling like an idiot. "We charge in recklessly! Right?"

The hero stared at him blankly, wondering if his shadow could get any stupider. "That's actually the complete opposite of what we want to do Kai..." He was about to go over the real plan when he noticed their group was missing two members. He looked around for Shigen and Ryuk and saw them walking towards the enemy ship. "Gah! You guys! Get your ass's back here!"

Kai was quick to follow after them, waving at Link and laughing manically.

Stunned, Link stood there watching them as they pushed passed a couple of guards who were... guarding the ship, and then walk up the ramp onto the ship like they owned the place.

"Am I seriously the only one out of all of them who has life preservation as a priority... on a long list of priorities...?"

Shigen, Ryuk and Kai all boarded the ship with their weapons drawn. The deck was empty, there were no signs of life in the area.

"I guess we'll have to go inside the ship then..." Shigen said to the others as he began to advance slowly towards the door that would take them down into the ship.

A whispered voice spooked them all. "Oh yeah, just leave me out of this, you don't need my help."

Ryuk turned and shot an arrow in the direction of the voice, almost shooting Link's head off.

Link let out a scream that was anything but manly and hit the deck, the arrow luckily missed him.

"Dude! You all most killed my man!" Kai hit Ryuk's head with the flat of his blade, just about knocking the poor Haniam unconscious.

"Great... Whatever chance we had of a sneak attack is now gone..." Shigen helped Ryuk to his feet and checked his head injury. "Jeez shadow... You cut him open and everything..." He held out his hand to show Kai the blood.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen a group of people who are completely incapable of keeping quiet."

All of them looked toward one of the ship's masts. There was a woman standing there, smiling at all of them.

"Who are you?" Link quickly took a defensive stance, the woman's aura was making him uneasy.

"You can call me Loredana Anca, but don't bother talking to me because I don't have any business with you." She sauntered over to the group casually and stood before Shigen, not at all bothered by the weapons pointing at her. "My pet, we are once again reunited!" She held her arms open as if she meant to embrace the Haniam. "Come to me, we have much to talk about."

Shigen looked to his left, and when he found no one there, he looked to his right, finding no one there either, he looked behind him and saw the others who looked just as confused as he was.

Looking back towards the seemingly mental woman, he asked, "do you mean me...?" He lowered Sulken, she didn't seem to be a threat.

Lore placed her hands on Shigen's shoulder's. "Why of course, who else would I be talking to?" Her reply sounded almost like a purr.

Link watched as Lore's demeanor changed from friendly to frightening "Shigen, get away from her! She's-"

"Silence elf!" She quickly summoned up her dark power and pushed it into Shigen, keeping a strong grip on him when he started to struggle.

Burning, it felt like his whole body was on fire, Shigen clawed out and attempted to dislodged himself from the woman, but he missed and the burning intensified.

Link and the others moved into attack when they realized what was happening, but they were intercepted by the same dog creatures they had fought a few days before.

Link, deciding not to waste any time, used Din's fire to kill off a good number of them. Lore had moved away from the general area, taking a squirming Shigen with her. They were now further down the ship and standing beside a man who was surrounded by dark energy. _He's the one who summoning these creatures! I have to kill him! _More of the creatures were summoned, stopping Link in his tracks.

Kai pulled Ryuk out of the way when the second blast of Din's fire roared a crossed the ship and hid the kid behind him. "I can't use fire, so we're screwed unless Link can kill them all." Kai cut down a dog that had been aiming for his head. "Ryuk! Get off the ship! You're only in the way here!" He pushed him towards the ramp and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing behind Lore.

Lore released Shigen and ducked just as Kai went to cut her head off. "It's too late! The linking process is done!" She backed away as far as she could from Kai and pointed at him. "You shall be the first to die..."

Ryuk was a stubborn person, even when he was a human he had always found ways to defy the ones he loved, and nothing had changed when he became a Haniam, so that's why after Kai had ordered him to leave, he stayed on the ship.

The dogs weren't paying any attention to him, instead focusing their attack on Link who was the biggest threat. Ryuk knocked an arrow and aimed at the man near the end of the ship. _He looks like he's concentrating on something... he must be the dogs master... I can do this! _He targeted the man's head, steadied his arm, and released the arrow.

It flew past the army of dogs and struck their master, hitting him right between the eyes. All the dogs stopped their attack and fell to the ground limp, dissolving into the wind.

All was silent for a few seconds, and Ryuk almost jumped for joy, they had defeated the dog monsters, and now they could go save Kaichou and Kyou.

But the silence was disrupted by the sound of two swords clashing.

Kai blocked another blow from Shigen's blade, gritting his teeth from the effort it took to hold him off. "Fuck you're strong! I can see how you beat Link!"

Shigen was staring at him more blankly then normal, the strange vine shaped tattoo's that were now all over his body were glowing with a sinister light.

"What's wrong emo? You not talking to me anymore?" Kai pushed Shigen away and jumped back out of the way of the next swing.

"Yes! That's it my pet!" Lore was jumping up and down, her black hair twisting around her body like it was alive, or under some spell.

"Kai!" Link ran towards his shadow at top speed, he knew Shigen was much too powerful for him to handle, and he was determined to save him.

Unfortunately, Kai's concentration on the battle was shattered when Link called out to him, and before he could blink, Shigen sliced him in half with his sword.

There was no reaction on Shigen's face, he didn't seem to care at all, he turned to face Link who was staring at him, the hero's blue eyes were wide with confusion and shock.

"Good my pet, that will be all for today." Lore patted Shigen's head lovingly. "And as for you two..." She looked from Link to Ryuk. "You can just... Disappear! _Dante Kravek!  
_  
A blast of air knocked Link off his feet, he flew back and crashed into Ryuk who was standing in front of the ramp, and they both rolled down it until they came to a stop at the bottom, stunned and tangled.

The ship pushed off from the dock so hard that it shook the ground violently.

The villagers had gathered around the ship a while ago, to see what the commotion was about, a man and a woman went over to help disentangle Ryuk and Link and help them to their feet.

Ryuk glared after the ship that was now sailing away, slowing becoming a tiny dot on the horizon. "Benhail..." A thump beside him turned his attention to Link who had fallen to his knees.

The woman who had helped them earlier, shook Link and told him that his sword had landed near by and that he should pick it up before one of the villagers did and the Master sword's curse befell them, but Link wasn't listening.

"Hero, are you crying?" Ryuk crouched beside him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

Link continued to stare at the ground, tears falling like rain onto the wood beneath him. "He's gone..."

Ryuk shrugged, he wasn't good at comforting people. _It's kind of weird... A guy loving another guy that much? Definitely weird... _He stood and began shooing the villagers away, knowing that the hero would want to be left alone, then went to retrieve his bow, placing it in the holder on his back.

_How did it happen? Why me? Why Kai? Damn it! Can't I be happy for once in my life?! _Link punched the ground angrily. "Kai! You're a moron! Why did you have to die? Now I'm going to have sulk through the rest of my life!" He continued to beat the ground senseless.

"What the hell are you going on about Link? And when the hell did I die? Wait! You called me a moron too! I heard that you know!"

Link stopped his 'ground abuse' to stare up at Kai who had appeared in front of him.

Kai smirked. "Man you look cute when you're confused," he knelt down and kissed Link gently on the lips, "sorry, but I couldn't resist to see what your reaction would be if I died." He kissed the hero again, caressing his tongue with his own, trying to get him to react.

Ryuk inched away from both of them, sensing the incoming storm.

Link pushed Kai away and punched him as hard as he could, sending the poor shadow flying a short ways away.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead! I though I was going to have to chase after our son all by myself!"

Running with his tail between his legs, Kai hid behind Ryuk. "Holy shit... save me kid!"

Ryuk flailed. "No! Get away! He'll kill us both!"

Link picked up his sword and ran toward them, yelling out one of his famous battle cries.

Kai yelp and ran for his life. "Liiiiiiink! I'll never do it again! I swear! Please don't kill me!"

Ryuk watched as Link continued to try and kill his shadow. _Oh benhail, I miss you already..._

* * *

Did I scare you?! Ahahahahaha! Sorry had to do it!

Oh Shigen! How could you? -sobbed- Why do my stories always turn out differently from how I plan them?

P.S: I love how Ryuk and Shigen's love is so tragic (kind of). It's not my plan to stick them together anytime soon, since Ryuk is a bit scared of that idea xD So poor Shigen must be patient.

Until next time~!


	5. Ship Sailing and Magic Spells

Alright... If you haven't read my page, I just got Dissidia! And... It's addictive, so... Be happy that I put the PSP down for a few hours to write xD

And.... Oh yes... I have started my last year of high school, and already I have heard the words horse cock and moose balls several times, and I have been a witness to a speech dedicated to the druggies of my English class (My teacher said there was two rules in her class, come on time, and come sober and not high)

Yeah... yay for me...

Thanks to: Dragon (You are blunt, deal with it) DarkLink (The faces made me laugh) ... .Idiot-Sempai (Wow, your name is long too!) KATZUNITED (It will eventually happen n.n) And! I-live-for-the-pie (You're the second person who wants to see the old Kai! xD)

* * *

"Man Link, you have one mean right hook..." Kai rubbed his bruised cheek, wincing as the pain flared up, he dropped his hand and whimpered. "I just wanted to see how you'd react... And to tell you the truth, I didn't think you would react violently." He chuckled Dryly and ruffled the still flustered Link's hair.

Link brushed him off. "It wasn't the nicest prank you've pulled on me, bastard." He looked toward Ryuk who was sitting on the edge of the dock, staring at the water absentmindedly.

"I wonder if we should test that 'Haniam sink in water' thing." Kai said while tiptoeing over to the kid, hands reached out and fingers wiggling. _Damn... now the mission impossible theme is stuck in my head!_

_Oh yeah... Like you could sneak up on me, dumb ass. _Ryuk stood just as Kai came within pushing range and glared at him. "Nice try, but I wont fall for something stupid like that."

"Aw... Why cant you be stupid like Shigen?" With a defeated expression, Kai shuffled back over to stand beside Link. "So hero? What's our plan? We don't have a ship, so we can't chase after Shigen, and we don't have wings, so we can't fly after him."

Link gave Kai a rather evil smirk that would have the fan girls reduced to puddles of goo and drool. "You're right... We don't have a ship, yet."

Kai quickly wiped away any traces of drool. "But we don't know how to ride... drive... steer...? Oh! Right! Sail a ship, you can't even drive a car properly!"

"We'll figure something out, now stop complaining and go get the horses." He watched as his darker half gave him somewhat of a dark look before walking off slowing to his assigned job.

"That guy... Is totally..." Ryuk paused, not able to think of a proper word to describe Kai, but then again, there aren't many that would be able to properly describe him.

"While he's gone off to get the horses, I'm going to go ask around the village for information on these docked ships." Link gestured for Ryuk to follow, and he did, like a lost puppy.

"What kind of information are you looking for?" Ryuk asked while once again, securing the hood of his cloak over his head. _Stupid sun... Thank god it's almost sundown._

Link opened the door to the pub and pulled Ryuk inside. "We're looking for things like, which one's the fastest ship, or which one is all supplied and ready to go, so we don't end up starving to death when we're out on the water." He snapped his fingers, a sound that wasn't really heard over the commotion in the pub. "It would also be smart to go get a map of the ocean that includes the surrounding lands, even though we have no idea where that Lore girl is..."

"That seems smart I guess..." Ryuk covered his sensitive nose as the strong smells assaulted him. _I hate places like this._ He looked back to where Link was standing, only to find him missing. _Great... Goddess forbid I get the urge to eat someone._

"Yeah, I heard the little man talking about some high and mighty land called Kaithlaka, goin on about how rich it was, and how it was like the heavens compares to Hyrule!"

Ryuk, upon hearing this conversation, inched over to the table where a tough looking guy was talking.

"All I can say is, I'm glad him and his lady friend up an left. We can all thank the hero for that!"

A chorus of cheers and agreements followed that statement, and Ryuk, deciding there was nothing more important to hear, pushed his way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for a certain blond hair, green wearing elf.

After walking around the place several times, and being offered a drink several more times, and almost being dragged into fights several more times then that, Ryuk came to the conclusion that the hero was nowhere in the building, or he had been killed and his body had been dragged off and thrown in a ditch somewhere.

He finally managed to make it to the door and all but throw himself outside, but of course he did manage to trip on his cloak which had somehow suddenly grown longer and found itself under his feet.

Ryuk lay on the ground where he had fell, glaring a pebble that was lying by his nose. _I hate my fucking life. _He got to his knees and pulled his hood off, the sun had set long ago, giving way to a blanket of stars and a cresent moon.

"So this is where you ran off to." Link knocked gently on Ryuk's head, unable to resist. He stepped back just in time to dodge a swipe from the younger male.

The Haniam jumped to his feet and jabbed a finger into Link's chest. "You bastard! You lead me in there! You knew where I was! And where the fuck were you?! Do you know how many times I walked around in circles in there? I looked like an idiot! I bet I have the whole damn layout of the place memorized by now!"

Link placed his hands on Ryuk's shoulders, more to make sure that the kid didn't attack him, then as a comfort gesture. "I thought I told you when we went in there that I wanted to go look for the maps first so the men in there would have a chance to get drunk, and thus, be more willing to spill information." _Dear goddesses, and I thought Kai had a temper._

"I never heard you say anything like that..." Ryuk said while pushing Link away. "Anyway... I did manage to figure out some interesting things."

Link pulled him towards the dockyard. "Walk and talk, Kai's waiting down by the ships, and you know how impatient he gets."

"Er... Okay, well, I think the girl we're chasing is from some land called Kaithlaka, there was a guy talking in there about some short guy going on about the place and how the _hero _chased him away, I take it you're the hero, so he must have been talking about the same people." _I don't know what's so good about this hero of time anyway, he must not be too special if benhail could beat him._

Link nodded approvingly. "Good work! Anything else?"

"Um, yeah, the fastest ship that's here right now is called the _Phoenix down _and luckily for us, it's fully supplied right now." Ryuk was almost at the point of acquiring swirly eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief as Kai and the horses came into view.

Link released his grip on Ryuk's hand and let the poor kid fall to the ground for the second time that night.

"Oops?" He picked Ryuk up and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on Kai, we're going to... Ah... Borrow the _Phoenix down _for a while."

Kai looked like he had just been promised an orgy... or something along those lines... "Really?! Sweet! I call dibs on the steering wheel!"

Ryuk looked up from his limp position on Link's shoulder. "Should I be scared?"

Link, who was staring blankly at Kai who was skipping off into the distance, answered, "damn crooked."

* * *

"Okay, do you understand your job?" Kai shook Ryuk by the shoulders, as if somehow doing it would activate the special power of understanding.

Ryuk grumbled. "It's not that hard to understand, all I have to do is go knock out the guards who are guarding the ship so no one can pin the blame on everyone's precious hero.

Link laughed nervously. "That's basically it..."

Ryuk shrugged and popped out from the barrels they were hiding behind.

The guards didn't pay him any attention until he was standing directly in front of them, and by then it was too late, Ryuk jabbed them both in the most convenient pressure points available, and they went down hard.

He waved Link and Kai over and the two men trotted over on Epona and Plash, Ryuk gave them more space then necessary as they slowly walked up the ramp and on board the ship.

"Link, what do you call 'a guy being afraid of a horse' in one of those big words? Horseyphobia?" Kai stuck his tongue out at Ryuk who had just stepped aboard.

"Something like that." Link took the horses and lead them into the hold of the ship where they would be safe and secure.

Kai and Ryuk both looked up towards the sails.

"How the fuck do we get the white pillow cases down?" Kai directed his question at Ryuk who just stared at him like he was a complete idiot.

"It might have something to do with the ropes at the top that are holding them there, dumb ass." With that said, Ryuk made his way into the inside of the ship, which seemed to be the safest place on board. _Might as well go and pray to the goddesses to save my soul, cause I don't think I'm going survive this trip. _He made himself comfortable on one of the bunks and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kai was hacking the ropes off the sails with his sword, not caring about what ropes he cut.

Link walked back out from the inside of the ship an nearly got crushed by the falling rope bits. He looked up to see his darker self, who was using his balancing skills quite well, and shook his head in disbelief. _He'll probably cut something important knowing his bad luck..._

All negative thoughts were erased from his mind when he spotted the ship's wheel, giggling, he skipped over to it and petted it. "It's just like driving a car I bet!" _Probably not..._

Kai, who had finally cut enough ropes, appeared beside Link with a victorious grin on his face. "There! Now the pillows are free! And the ship is... Still floating here... Why aren't we moving?"

Link shrugged. "We might have to wait for the tide to... uh... was it rise? Or fall?"

"Screw that shit! By the time that happens, the fucking village will be down here trying to stop us! You can use windy magic! Get to it! I'll steer!" Kai pushed the hero aside, and took the position as captain.

This time it was Link's turn to pout, a move he only pulled on special occasions, and it worked, Kai immediately felt bad and he let go of the steering wheel to slip his arms around Link's waist. "Sorry cup cake, didn't mean to be so demanding." He moved his arms up to circle the hero's neck and placed a few gentle kisses on his lips. "Love you."

Link sighed in defeat. _I guess I'll be the wind then, let Kai have his fun. _Link pinned Kai against the ship's wheel, kissing him and tangling his fingers in the shadow's silver hair.

Kai was about to grab hold of the hero and push him to the deck so he could have his way with him, but Link pushed him away, and with a quick 'I love you' went to the back of the ship and began using his magic to start the ship up.

_What a tease that bastard is... _Kai once again took hold of the wheel, that being a good thing because with a lurch, the ship moved forward and if he hadn't been holding on to it, he would have fallen on his ass.

"Cool! We're moving! Now... How exactly do you steer this thing?"

* * *

Shigen wasn't sure what was wrong with him, then again, he didn't know _if _there was anything wrong with him. His mind felt kind of cloudy, like he was having a dream, but one of the vivid ones that will make you wake up and wonder if what you had just seen was a dream or a piece of memory from another life.

Right now he was watching a scene play through his eyes, he was attacking Kai for god knew what reason, but the shadow probably deserved it. He watched as he exchanged blows with shadow, both of them evenly matched in speed, and then, shadow's concentration on the battle seemed to break, and before he knew it, Sulken had buried itself into the soft flesh of shadow, and cut him in half.

_Why...? Why was this happening...? Is it a dream...?_ Shigen tried to get his body to react, but nothing would work, he couldn't even cry. He was surprised at the pain that was flaring in his chest, perhaps he liked shadow more then he thought. _I hate this... What's wrong with me...? _

He watched as... he... turned and looked at Link, his heart throbbed painfully when he glanced the hero's broken expression before he was blasted away by some invisible force.

Shigen felt his muscles move, making him walk through a door that lead into the cabins of the ship. _If this is a vision of the future... Please don't let it come true..._

* * *

Kai easily fell into the roll of captain, it seemed that for the first time, he had a natural talent that didn't involve sword fighting, or turning into a shadow, and this made him very confident, and... cocky...

"You see kid! There's nothing better then sailing in the open sea! The sun is shining, the breeze is comfortable, the gulls are following the ship and attempting to shit on our heads, but it's all good."

Ryuk groaned from where he was lying on the deck beside Kai, and rolled over onto his side. "Yeah, I bet you won't be thinking that once a storm hits us." He groaned again, and curled up into the fetal position. _I feel so damn sick, and I can't throw up! I hate being a Haniam!_

"You know something, you're just as negative as... What do you call him? Fan mail?" Kai nudged Ryuk in the back with his boot, trying to get a prompt response.

"Urg... Benhail dumb ass..." Ryuk turned onto his back this time, trying to get rid of the waves of sickness that were washing over him.

"Yeah..." Kai leaned down until his face was hovering a few centimeters over the Haniam's face. "You know... You're kind of enjoyable to talk to when your sick, your not being a total jerk like you usually are."

Wrinkling his nose, Ryuk glared up at him. "If you come any closer, we'll see just how much of a jerk I can be." He whimpered as a strong wave a nausea hit him. "If you wanna kiss a guy, go kiss the hero. You two are together... right?"

Kai jumped up, punched the air and sang the Final Fantasy victory song. "Yep! It only took me forever... But I finally got his sweet ass! Or more like, he got mine... And I don't really understand how that happened."

Ryuk covered his face with his arms. "Ok! I don't need to hear!"

Kai tilted his head to one side. "Dude, don't you like Shigen? You hang with him enough."

Ignoring how sick he was, Ryuk jumped up like his ass had just been lit on fire. "Not a chance in hell! I hate that bastard!"

Kai chuckled and poked his cheek. "Oh really? This blush tells me otherwise." He continued bombarding Ryuk's cheek with pokes.

"I don't like benhail! Dear Goddesses!" Sickness now completely forgotten, Ryuk flailed and rolled around on the deck.

Kai tackled him and tickled his sides making Ryuk flail harder, and his laughter fill the area drawing Link's attention who was sitting up in the crow's nest with his compass and map.

_What are they up to now? _The hero looked at the two and then back at his map with a sigh. _We're never gonna get there within a month, my Farore's wind isn't strong enough to get us there faster. Lore has some higher level wind magic, so she's probably there already... If only..._

He flashed back to after the battle between Kai and Shigen, the part where Lore yelled out her spell... Dante Kravek...

_Dante Kravek hmm? Well, it can't hurt. _Link stood and held out his left hand with the Triforce on it, hoping that the goddesse's power would somehow help him out. "I'm going to look stupid if this doesn't work..." He took a deep breath and then in a commanding voice said, "_Dante Kravek_."

Nothing happen for a few seconds, but then just as he was about to shrug and give up, the triforce glowed brightly, and with more force then Link thought possible, the ship jumped forward.

Link flipped out of crow's nest with a yelp but before he fell to his death, he managed to grab onto one of the many ropes hanging around. _So not cool._

Kai meanwhile, was grabbing onto the steering wheel for dear life, and Ryuk was holding on to Kai's boot for dear life.

"Holy fuck! We're gonna crash at this rate!" Kai was pretty sure this was one of those storms the Ryuk kid was talking about, perhaps he could see into the future like Shigen could.

"Gah! Damn it shadow! Your boot is slipping off! I'm gonna die! Sink to the bottom of the ocean and drown! Smash my head off the boat and splatter my brains everywhere! Something like that!" Ryuk was really not having a good life so far.

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic Haniam, Kai used one hand to hold onto the steering wheel, and the other to reach down and grab a hold of the back of Ryuk's tunic and haul him up so he could hold onto the wheel.

"There! You happy now kid?" Kai was starting to believe that this wind was not caused by a storm, but instead was caused by a certain blond headed, drop dead sexy elf. _Damn! Where are the seat belts when you need them!?_

Link had somehow managed to pull himself over to the ladder, and climb down it slowly without falling off and killing himself. When he got to the deck, he made his way over to Kai and Ryuk and took a seat beside him, like the wind was just a gentle mid-day breeze.

"Nice weather eh? I reckon will be at our destination by the morning." He offered them a smile, and it was returned with glares.

"That is, if we don't crash on some random rock and DIE!" Ryuk yelled the 'die' word for emphasis, but the hero didn't seem phased.

Link pulled out his compass and held in front of the boys who both looked at it with wide eyes.

"See? I don't know what that spell does, but it seems to be taking us to the land of Kaithlaka all by itself, so captain Kai, I don't think your services are needed anymore." He closed the compass and placed it back in his pocket with a loving pat.

Ryuk pouted. "I still say we're going to die."

* * *

Ok, for those of you who are confused... Dante Kravek means basically... Uh... Great gust, carry me home. The wind that knocked Link and Ryuk off the ship wasn't actually a wind spell that is used for attacking or anything, it was just um... left over wind? From the spell she cast on her ship. The spell it self is used on ships to make them move to their destinations faster and with out the need of a captain, the ship will go to the place where the caster wishes to go to the most.

Link was able to use a spell from a different land because of his Triforce, since it uses ancient magic and stuff, and that's what Kaithlaka's magic is! So Link will be the only one able to use it!

If you're wondering about Koal and Kotomi, they'll be appearing soon, Link carries the mirror thing with him.

And if you haven't noticed yet, Ryuk is another favorite OC of mine! I love him to death!

Wow... Lot's of boring notes, my world (Kaithlaka as it is called here) is a bit screwed up if you ask me... If your confused about anything, don't be afraid to ask~!

Until next time! Much love!!!!


	6. Crazy laddies and Fire!

My gods... School kills, and it makes me lazy! It took several death threats to get me off my lazy ass and type this up.

Oh yeah, blame square Enix too, I've been playing Dissidia none stop (Dragon would know) I have 4 of my guys up to level 100 already~ If you can guess who they are, I'll give you a cookie!

Thanks to: KATZUNITED (-Sniffed- I miss Shigen too!) Dark Link (Kai's temper... you'll see it...) I live for pie (I was thinking of giving Kai amnesia for a part of the story, a bit cliché, but you'd be able to meet the old Kai) .Idiot-Sempai (I really need to shorten your name... xD) Dragon (Cause I know you read it) Krys (I know you read it too!)

Anyone been reading the Mortal instruments, by Cassandra Clare? They are awesome! It even has yaoi... Or... Whatever you call a gay relationship in English... Do we even have a word for that? Anyway -sent love to Alec and Magnus in the books- I should stop writing comments before you all kill me...

* * *

"You guys! I see land!" Kai yelled back to the other two who were currently engaged in a spar. _They're crazy! I can barely stand up thanks to the damn wind..._

Link forced his way towards Kai, latching himself onto the shadow once he came in touching distance, Ryuk wasn't far behind, also using Kai as an anchor. "Yep, that must be the place! I told you we'd be there by morning." He smiled smugly at the two of them, but it soon faded when he noticed...

"Shouldn't we be slowing down?"

Ryuk had taken the words right out of his mind. "Um.. We _should _be, but apparently... that's not gonna happen..." He let go of his anchor (Kai) and sat on his ass, letting the wind push him towards the back of the ship.

Ryuk followed suit, sliding up beside him. "Isn't this where you um... dispel the charm?"

Kai slid after them, a little less graceful, falling on to his side with a yelp and rolling toward Ryuk and Link, taking them both out so that they all rolled to the back of the ship and hit the end with a crash.

Link gave Kai his best 'flat eyes' expression. "Oh Kai, I'm sure if you weren't your klutzy self, a lot less people would be dead, and I would have less injuries to tend to at the end of the day."

Kai shoved Ryuk's boot out of his face with a growl, only for it to fling back and hit him again, splitting his lip open. He moved Ryuk's foot away more gently this time and wiped the blood off his chin, he didn't chance spitting the blood out of his mouth in case it hit his face.

Ryuk flipped over on his back with a quick apology to Kai and Link (who he also hit on the head in his attempt to free himself from the pile) and was about to stand up when the ship hit land.

All three of them almost flipped out of the ship as it flew onto the ground, destroying what 'was' a hill and barely missing a few travelers who were on the dirt road which had been located on the hill only seconds before.

One of the travelers was a young woman named Vii who was riding on top of a large wolf, she watched as the ship finally came to a stop, right in front of the village's sacred tree. _And this is what happens when you let armatures use powerful spells._

Vii was a slender woman, very light, she had to be for her wolf to be able to carry her. Her wild red hair was tied back to keep it out of her face while she was riding, her eyes where a leaf green color, they were her favorite feature, as they always caught everyone's eye. Perhaps they stood out more because of her red hair.

She watched as a younger looking man wearing a black tunic jumped up and yelled, "That was fucking awesome!"

Letting out a monstrous sigh that even Link would envy, she directed her wolf over to the wreckage, bypassing a few scared villagers along the way.

"Did you see how far up on land we came?! Holy shit!" Kai stopped his fan girl antics and looked around the general area where people were staring at them, horrified.

"Yep Link, I don't think your ship driving skills are any better then your car driving skills." Kai turned and gave the hero a thumbs down gesture.

Said hero was gripping onto Ryuk who had his claws stuck in the deck, that had been the only thing that had saved them from flying off during the ride, both of them were shaking, Ryuk more so.

"Excuse me?"

When Kai turned to see who the voice belonged to, he came face to face with a wolf.

"Sweet merciful fuck... Hi Mister Wolfy!" Kai reached up to give the wolf a few good pats on the head. "Hey Link, this world is fucking awesome! It has talking wolves!" He ignored the angry growl that was coming from the wolf's direction.

"Um, actually, I was the one who talked..." Vii patted the strange man on the head, exacting revenge for her wolf.

"Oh great... boobs..." Kai watched as the woman's face turned red with anger. "Something wrong sweet heart?"

Vii jumped off her wolf and landed neatly on the deck, she stood as tall as she could, trying to be threatening, but it wasn't really necessary since she was a good foot taller then Kai anyway. "I guess you could say something is wrong you moron," she poked Kai's forehead who stared back at her confused, "you used a high level magic that you _obviously _didn't know how to use _properly_, and you almost took out a whole village!"

Done with her rant, she crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to challenge her. Vii hadn't paid much attention to the other two men who were just standing up, she doubted they had cast the spell, she sensed no magic from them, but the one in front of her...

The one wearing the green tunic slid over to stand next to her. "Miss, I think the spell caster you're looking for is me, Kai's not good at any type of magic except shadowy dark magic..." He offered a hand to her, "I'm Link," he pointed at Kai with his other hand, "That's Kai, and the one over there is Ryuk."

Vii took his left hand and shook it, immediately feeling the magic race through her. _Holy Trighen! This kid does have magic! Very powerful stuff too! _She gave him a sweet smile, delighted that she finally found someone worth studying. "I'm Vii, and," she laid a hand on the paw of her wolf who was still standing on the deck railing, "this is Xxeon, my companion, I'm a traveling necromancer."

She watched all three men visibly flinch, Link let go of her hand like it had been on fire. She ignored the reaction.

"So where are all of you from? You're not from around here... We don't wear tunics in this part...." She motioned for Xxeon to get down, and he hit the deck with a thump.

"We're from a land called Hyrule." Link said while pushing a now clinging Kai off him.

Ryuk pushed the two of them apart solving the problem. "You guys are _very _annoying... you know that right?"

Vii stared wide eyed at the younger man. _The kid's aura... He's dead! But he's not a vampire... So... _She almost started drooling.

Ryuk gave her one of the weirdest looks he could manage. "Something on my face?" He almost let out a rather embarrassing scream as the woman launched herself at him, toppling him over. "What the fuck?!" He flailed, trying to shake her off.

"You're one of them! Dear Havox! I can't believe I finally get to see one! A masterpiece!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rubbed cheeks with him.

Kai and Link watched them, the confusion growing by the second. Xxeon whimpered, he had obviously seen his master act like this before.

"Ohhh! How I wish I could dissect you and find out how you're made! I wish I knew!" She rubbed noses with the now crying Ryuk. "You're a Haniam right? The great Lore's finest creation!"

Ryuk manged to mumble out something that sounded like 'benhail made me' but nothing more.

Realizing that she had basically killed the poor Haniam, she let him go and stood up, coughing nervously. "Sorry about that, I take necromancy as more of an art form then to use it to build armies and whatever..."

Link shrugged. "It's fine." _At least we know she's not dangerous..._ "You mention Lore, do you who and where she is? We need to speak with her."

"More like tear the fucking bitch's head off." Kai mumbled angrily, he decided to help the abused Ryuk, he made sure to give the Vii woman a glare as he walked over to him.

"You guys are going to see Lore?" Vii giggled with amusement. "That's a funny joke, she's the Queen of Kaithlaka, well she hasn't been for long, rumor says she killed the king who was her brother and stole the throne from him." She gave Link a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Not only that, but she stays in a castle in the middle of the daedlands, it's a place crawling with undead, there are marshes and swamps everywhere!"

"We still have to go, she-"

"Stole our baby!" Kai cut the hero off and grabbed Vii by the shoulders, shaking her. (He has a bad habit of doing that....)

Vii's eye twitched. "Your... baby...?"

Kai sniffed and blinked away unshed tears. "Yes! Our Shigen! She stole him away from us! Now me and Link are left with no sons... Well, unless you count Ryuk... But he's not the favorite."

Ryuk kicked the back of his boot.

Vii looked at Link, and then to Kai. "Wait, you two.. are like that?" She put her hands together to make a heart.

Kai nodded. "Yep! Took me about a thousand years to get him..."

"Aw! That's such a long time! You must love him a lot!" Vii glomped the shadow, Link and Ryuk both backed away from the fan girl.

She let go of Kai and poked his nose. "Well, if you're going into Daedlands to rescue your son, you're going to need a strong necromancer to help you through there!"

(Why does she not question the fact that two men can not have a child...?)

Angry shouts from the villagers below reminded her of what she originally came to do. "But first, we have to move this ship out of here." She eyed Link hungrily. "And I'll need your help."

* * *

Shigen woke up with a jolt. Why he had been sleeping was a good question, Haniam don't need to sleep often if ever, and yet there he was, wrapped up in numerous blankets and laying on a nice comfortable bed.

He sniffed the blankets cautiously, they smelled nothing like his shadow temple, or Ryuk. _I'm not at home then...? _He looked around with his night vision eyes, but it was so dark, he couldn't see anything. _Wasn't I doing something important? _

He tried to recall what he had been doing, he remembered going to a small town, Kai was talking to him, but he couldn't remember the words. He tried again, this time he was on a ship and the crazy Lore woman was staring at him with lust in her eyes.

"Where am I...?"

"It's alright my pet, don't be frightened." Shigen felt a cool hand on the side of his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "You're home now, safe with me."

"Bullshit..." He was just about to fling himself out of the bed and away from the crazy woman when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

Shigen's energy completely left him, he felt as the woman who he thought to be Lore, laid him on his back and pinned him beneath her.

"Now, now my pet," Shigen felt her lips brush past his ear. "You're going to listen to my every command." This time a wet tongue slid up his neck, Shigen wished he could gag. "Unless you want me to harm your pretty friends."

His strength returned to him at the same moment his memory did. _Kaichou... Kyou... _He lay still, not wanting to provoke Lore's wrath on his ward.

She cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. "Good boy."

* * *

It had taken them a while, but they eventually managed to get the two terrified horses out and off of the ship, Link was happy that he had tied them down secure enough, and that the only problem was that one of Epona's hooves were swollen, she would be fine with a good night's rest.

Vii had then taken it upon herself to tell Link about the lifting spell that would move the boat out of everyone's way so that they could repair the damage to the path.

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! Ok, now all you have to do is say the incantation while using your magic powers!" She ruffled Link's head roughly, almost knocking his hat off.

Link fixed his beloved hat while glaring at the crazy woman. "Are you sure I'll be able to do this? A ship is kind of heavy you know..."

Kai snorted. "Great observation there hero."

Ryuk jumped into the branches of the village's sacred tree, he was going to watch this with a front row seat.

"Of course you'll be able to do it! You used the 'home bound' spell to get the ship here, that's powerful magic, this is nothing." Vii pointed to the large boulder Kai had just sat down on. "_Losven!" _

Kai yelped and fell off the boulder as it lifted into the air.

"Evil bitch!" Kai yelled as he jumped up and brushed the dirt off himself. _Some women... I just can't stand..._

Vii laughed at him and placed the boulder down next to him. "There you go shadow."

The villagers clapped for her, and she took a graceful bow. "Thank you! But this young man here-" She hit Link on the back making him stumble forward, "is going to do something even more amazing! So stick around!"

"Why can't you do it again?" Link asked her, taking the shield off his back to make sure it wasn't dented.

"Because! A small girl like myself might not have enough muscle to do such a big job! And a muscled man like yourself should be jumping in to do it for me!" Xxeon barked in agreement and she pet his head. _Besides, I want to see how you use magic Mr. Hyrulian._

Link face palmed, he should have seen that coming. "Fine, I'll do it then." He turned to face the ship, glaring at it with all his might.

Everyone held their breath, except Kai who was whistling the cowboy show down music.

Ryuk bounced on his branch, wanting Link to hurry the hell up.

Finally, Link held out his left hand and activated the triforce. _If this works, I'll.. I don't know... Let Kai top me? Naw... _

With one last glare at the ship, he closed his eyes and said, _"Losven!"_

Link expected it to be heavy... or something... So he put all his strength into lifting his arm up, a move that was really unnecessary since the magic caster is not suppose to feel the weight at all... He almost punched himself in the face.

The ship flew up into the sky and past the clouds, everyone stared at the tiny black dot in the sky.

Vii looked at him in amazement. _That's impossible, no one should be able to lift it that high! What kind of magic is he using? _She peered at his left hand which was still glowing. _Me and Link have a long talk ahead of us..._

_What goes up, must come down. _With that in mind, Link swung his arm like a baseball player would swing a bat, and sent the poor ship flying out into the ocean, but it landed so far away that no one could see the splash.

The whole village cheered loudly, not because the ship was moved, but because they never seen magic like that, even Ryuk gave a few lazy claps. They all swarmed the hero, the men were complimenting his skills and the women were swooning over his strength.

Kai transported himself onto Ryuk's lap, nearly giving the Haniam a heart attack, he crossed his arms and pouted cutely. "Link always gets the attention!"

Ryuk sighed and decided to give the shadow a moral booster. "Just remember that he picked _you _out of all the sexy men and women out there..." He gave the shadow a few pats on the back, more to annoy him so he would leave, then to add sympathy.

"Come on you guys! The villager's are going to give us a place to stay tonight!" Vii waved at them happily from where she was sitting on top of her wolf, she was holding onto Epona and Plash's reins, the two horses were snorting nervously.

Link was gone, probably to be dragged off to the nearest tavern to celebrate whatever he did that was so great. Kai's pout returned ten-fold.

With a grumble, Ryuk pushed him out of his lap and out of the tree.

Before Kai hit the ground, he turned into a shadow, disappearing into whatever world he went to in shadow form.

Vii almost screamed with excitement. _A perfect balance between magic and flesh! Where do these people learn it?! _

Ryuk jumped down after him, trying to avoid Vii as best as he could in case she tried to 'attack' him again. He took the horse's reins (horses which he also tried to avoid as much as possible) and sauntered off towards the village.

Kai appeared beside him, once again, almost giving Ryuk a heart attack.

* * *

Link finally managed to get away from the fanatic people, he all but ran up the stairs and fell into their room with a huge sigh of relief.

They all had to share the room, but luckily there were four beds which saddened Vii since she was hoping to have an excuse to sleep next to the lovely piece of art named Ryuk.

The hero dragged himself over to the small table where the three of them were sitting, playing a game of 'go fish' (Kai taught them how to play)

"So hero, did you have fun?"

Link gulped as Kai's glare reached him, his darker self was never fond of all the attention he got because of all the girls that would hang themselves off him.

"Fear not Kaiten, I have left the hoard of women to come back to you, my one and only true love." He hopped the flattery would convince Kai to forgive him, he open his arms in invitation and waited.

Kai crinkled his nose, he knew Link was just sucking up, but why did he have to be so damn hot while doing it?! He threw his hand of cards at Ryuk's face (who rolled his eyes, already use to the abuse) and jumped onto Link's lap and hugged him. He nuzzled into the hero's neck, taking in the forest smell.

Inside Vii's head, the fan girl jumped for joy.

The moment was ruined when one of the many pocket's on Link's belt started glowing.

Kai took the small mirror out of the pocket and said angrily, "what do you want? I'm trying to fuck my hero right now!"

With a groan, Ryuk fell out of his seat and hid under the table. _He's TOO blunt! Dear goddesses! _He had forgotten that Xxeon was under the table as well, curled up on his master's feet. _Great, and now the smell of fucking dog is overpowering..._

"Now lovely! Don't say such things while there are children present!" Koal bounced Mika on his lap and she giggled.

Kotomi appeared behind him, holding Alec. "Kai, I'm pretty sure you can hold off for a few minutes, we never talk much anymore."

Kai rolled his eyes and said nothing. _Yeah, there's a reason we don't talk anymore... You're annoying!_

"So where is my lovely cousin?"

Vii snatched the mirror out of Kai's hands before he could answer. _Wow! A communication mirror! Brilliant! _"Are you speaking of the man named Shigen?"

Koal was too stunned to answer for a few seconds due to the fact that he was talking to a _woman_ that Link and Kai seemed to know. "Um.. Yeah..."

Kai stood quickly and took the mirror back from her. "Don't worry, he's just gone out somewhere for a walk or something..." He laughed nervously and ignored the confused look Vii was giving him. "We have to go Koal! We'll talk to you later!" He dispelled the magic quickly before Koal could ask anymore questions.

Kai handed the mirror back to Link who stuffed it back into his pocket. "No need to stress Koal and Kotomi out over nothing, we're getting Shigen back soon."

There was a crash and the table shook, Ryuk appeared a few seconds later. "Ouch fuck..." He rubbed the bump on his head sadly. "Are you humans going to bed yet? It will be morning in a couple of minutes you know."

"How do you know that?" Kai asked the Haniam, a hint of a challenge was in his voice.

Ryuk pointed to the window. "It's getting bright out."

Vii ran over to the window and looked out. "That's not sun light... There's a fire!" With that said, she raced out of the room with Xxeon hot on her tail.

The other's followed, Ryuk wrapped his cloak securely around him in case any sparks flew near him.

It was a house on the outside of the village that was on fire, Link wondered why no one was paying any attention to it, instead all of the village men where directing their attention to...

Then they saw it, a large group of undead were trying to get into the village. The people lit a fire to fight them off, and one of the houses must have lit on fire by accident.

Link ran out, ready to use Din's fire, Vii was already out there, tearing threw the ranks of undead. Kai and Ryuk knew they couldn't help fight off the monsters, so instead they concentrated on the burning house.

"I'm going to use my shadows to smother the flames, you stand back!" Kai had to yell or else he wouldn't be heard over the roar of the fire.

Ryuk nodded and stepped back as far as he could, the heat was bugging him. A large cracking sound made him jump, he looked up to see a bunch of wooden boards falling towards the shadow. He yelled for Kai to move, but Kai was too busy concentrating to hear him.

The boards hit Kai full on the head, and buried him under a pile of burning rubble.

Not stopping to think, Ryuk rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the wood, he ignored the intense pain coming from his hands and arms and pulled with all he had. The boards flew up and revealed their injured prisoner who lay limp on the ground.

Ryuk picked Kai up and slung him over his shoulder, he limped away as fast as he could, trying to get away from the flames. _What if I'm on fire? Damn... I'm getting... sleepy..._

He clasped onto the dirt with Kai under him. _Damn shadow... Why the hell did I save you anyway...? _Too tiered to care about the answer, he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok... I must say this...

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

With this done, you'll get your wish! So suck it up! :P

Poor Ryuk, I abuse him alot...

I like Vii btw, she's based off a character from my actual book, and she is obsessed with Shigen. It's funny really, all the awkward situations she puts him in.

Any questions, or comments, ask away, I'll answer them to my best ability.


	7. Love and Pain

This might not be a good idea, to type this I mean... I'm in kind of bad mood... Once again my favorite character in the book I was reading died! All the author's have it out for me! It happens every time...

Oh well...

While I go mope over Jason, you can all read the new chapter...

Thanks to: Dragon (Here's your first death threat, write the next chapter, or I'll fucking kill you! XD Wow... I can be scary) Kitteh Ranger (More mentally scarring images are bound to come up again in the future) Dark Link (Kai centric? I know this will make me appear dumber then normal, but what does that mean? You mean it will focus on Kai? Omg I'm so stunned xD) KATZUNITED (More Shigen at your command) i-live-for-the-pie (I think I'm just gonna call you pie! XD Thank you again for the wonderful comment) Krystal (Get your computer fixed soon dumbass) and Imp. YaoiShishou (Cause I know you'll eventually read chapter 6 xD)

I don't think I mentioned this... but my two school friends (Krystal and Dragon) are writing fanfics with Shigen in it, so... I'm just going to say that they have my permission to use my characters, I've seen people almost kill other people when their characters were used without permission...

* * *

Shygen opened his eyes, not surprised to see that he was still in the same dark room he was in before. Soft breathing beside him alerted him to Lore's presence and he shivered despite the heat that was radiating off her body. So far, Lore had only touched him, and not anything perverted, things like stroking his face, or tracing the muscles on his chest, or his least favorite, the kissing.

There _was _a reason he was gay...

_Women are too plushie... I like the feel of muscle..._

He sighed as he tried to recall his memories of the future world, but once again, they slipped away from him. _I guess there was one bad side effect of being brought back to life... perhaps it's an exchange for my personality... I keep my personality... and the goddesses get all my memories... _

He thought of Ryuk, how similar the younger Haniam was to his previous lover, not in attitude but... _I don't remember him very well... but the hair and the eyes... they look the same... I'm sure of it..._

Beside him, Lore rolled over on her other side to face him, she was awake now, her breathing was no longer following a rhythmic pattern.

He felt a long finger nail trace up the side of his arm. "Are you awake pet?" The nail left his arm, and was replaced by a hand on his chest.

Shigen rolled his eyes, a gesture he was glade she couldn't see. "Yeah... Of course I am... I don't sleep remember...?" He wanted to move away from her stupid touches, but was afraid to. _I need to keep Kaichou and Kyou alive... _He hadn't seen them yet, he didn't know if they were alive, but he had to hope.

The hand moved from his chest down to his stomach. "Right... I forgot. You're wonderful you know that? A perfect killing machine, you don't need to sleep, you can keep going until your task is completed." She moved until she was lying half on top of him and then buried her head into his neck.

Shigen tried not to struggle, he tried to imagine that he was laying down with someone he loved, but he didn't know who it was that he loved, and when the name Ryuk popped into his head, he refused to accept it. _Ryuk doesn't love me... He hates me... or the old me anyway..._

But it was the best he had, picturing Ryuk in his head, he used one of his hands to play with a few strands of black hair that covered Lore's back. "I'm bored... You're not going to keep me locked in here forever... are you...?"

Her girlish giggle almost made him loose the illusion. "Of course not my pet, I have a mission for you to complete right now actually." Her lips met his, and it took all he had to picture someone else's lips touching his. "I'm going to go and get your clothes and sword, then tell you what it is that I want you to do."

With another giggle, she picked herself off of him and strode out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Kaichou bumped her head against the stone wall for what must have been the hundredth time.

And for what must have been the hundredth time, Kyou shot her a look of concern.

_Stupid doctor part of him coming out. _She mumbled out something that sounded like 'I'm fine' but to Kyou sounded more like 'fuck off'.

She bumped her head on the wall again, still grumbling.

Kyou didn't want to risk the already half crazy woman's anger, but he was going to go insane if he didn't start talking. "I wonder if she is ever going to feed us?"

Not that eating was something they HAD to do, but if you wanted to hang around humans without accidentally drooling on them, it was a necessity.

"I highly doubt she'll even look at us, let alone feed us.." Came Kaichou's angry reply, she bumped the wall again.

Her hands were taking a long time to heal, they would heal slowly under any normal circumstance, but it was taking even longer, and she had yet to regain the feeling in them.

"Perhaps lord Shigen will-"

"No! Don't count on that loser! We're getting out of here without his help!" She continued bumping her head, and Kyou wondered briefly if she planned on escaping by creating a hole in the wall by doing that.

* * *

The first thing Ryuk noticed when he finally came to, was that it was _very _noisy and dark. There had to be at least thirty people talking all at once and he couldn't see any of them, it was making his head sore. And the second thing he noticed was the searing pain that leaped up his arms a few seconds later.

He began to thrash, trying to rid himself of whatever was burning his arms off, he heard someone screaming in th distance and wondered if he was slowly being eaten by something, and that was what was causing the pain.

Something heavy landed on top of him and his suspicions were confirmed, he was being eaten.

He thrashed around more wildly this time, aware when his fist connected with something hard.

The screaming was getting louder, it must look really scary, to see someone being eaten, and there was another sound, a voice.

"Ryuk!"

Something cold hit his face and he gasped, his eyes flew open, he didn't know that they were closed. The screaming died down, and it was then when he realized it was him who was making all the noise.

He tried to focus his blurry eyes, but the tears were making it impossible. _Tears? I don't cry! _He blinked, and when he opened his eyes this time, he could make out Link's face staring down at him looking very worried.

Link looked like he had been run over by a Goron, he had a black eye, and blood dripping down his chin from where his lip was split pretty badly. Ryuk wanted to ask him what happened to his face, but he couldn't get the words out.

Another wave of pain raced up his arms, and he whimpered pathetically. "Wh-what?" He managed to get that much out before falling silent again, his throat was burning too.

The weight on his chest shifted, and another face came into view. "You okay kid?" Vii looked at him with annoyance more then worry.

"Of course he's not okay! He can't even talk!" Link looked stressed out, Ryuk tried to remember what happened, but he was drawing a blank.

"Listen hero, you should go look after your man, I'll take care of this kid." He flinched as Vii brushed the hair out of his eyes, his face was starting to burn too. _Is Kai hurt? That would explain Link..._

A strange scene played out in his head, he saw Kai buried under a pile of burning wall, and he saw himself rushing in to save him...

Then it clicked and he remembered everything, unfortunately...

"M-my... hands..?" He tried to moved them in observatory range, but Vii kept his arms down.

"Don't move them you dumb ass, you opened the wounds up again after that freak out you had. We brought you back to the Inn after what happened, you've been out all night." She offered this explanation in hope that it help with his confusion.

A low moan from the other side of the room drew their attention.

Link left Ryuk's side and went over to the bed on the opposite side of the room where Kai was laying. The head wound was pretty bad, and Link was worried he might have a concussion, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage.

Kai wrinkled his nose and then opened his glowing red eyes.

Link stepped away, an uneasy feeling swept over him, but he shrugged it off. "Kaiten? You alright?"

Kai sat up and stared at him strangely, then he reached up and poked at his bandaged head. "What the fuck?"

Link offered him a smile and leaned down to kiss him, but was pushed away rather roughly, he flew backwards and landed on his ass. _That was uncalled for. _He was about to voice that thought, but the look Kai gave him stopped him.

Kai was on his feet in record time for an injured person, and he observed the room, he seemed twitchy and ready to bolt.

Ryuk turned his head to look at the shadow, something was defiantly off.

Kai met his gaze, and with five long steps, he was beside Ryuk's bed. "You're hurt are you? Lot's of pain right? Barely alive?"

Vii wasn't to sure what to make of Kai's behavior, she got off Ryuk and stood on the opposite side of the bed, eying him wearily.

When Ryuk failed to answer him, Kai growled. "If you're too weak to talk, you'll never survive, you should be put out of your misery." And before anyone could stop him, he drew his sword out of the shadows and stabbed it through Ryuk's stomach.

Vii screamed.

That finally prompted Link into action and he flung himself at Kai, they both hit the ground, wrestling each other for dominance.

Kai came out on top and he stared down at his lighter half smugly. "Now, now princess, no need to get so worked up." He pinched Link's cheek, almost jumping for joy when Link gasped in pain. "I did the kid a favor, I could smell the burnt flesh in my sleep, his arms would have to have been cut off soon!"

Upon hearing the psychotic tone in Kai's voice, Link finally clued into what happened. "Kai... you're..."

"Yes?" Kai leaned down to nibble the dried blood of his chin. "I'm what princess?"

The shadow seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around him, so Vii took the chance to tend to Ryuk. He had lost consciousness again, thankfully, he shouldn't have to feel the pain anyway.

She wrapped her hand in a cloth (In case Kai's sword was picky on who wielded it) and pulled on the hilt of the sword. She drew it out of Ryuk's stomach slowly, the blade making wet squelchy sounds, and she prayed she could keep her breakfast down.

When the sword finally came free, she covered the wound and put pressure on it. "Link, I know a healer, He'll be able to help him, but his village is a days ride from here." When neither of the men payed attention to her, she resisted the urge to throw a book or something at them.

She whistled to Xxeon who was under the table growling and grabbed her traveling cloak off the back off the chair, she wrapped the cloak around Ryuk as tightly as she could. "I'm going to get him," she told Link looked at her and nodded, "keep him alive until I get back." She jumped on Xxeon's back and took off. _Hopefully Link can handle Kai, the guy's acting weird._

Kai growled again, he wasn't happy that Link was paying more attention to the woman then he was to him. _Stupid little hero, how I've missed torturing you... I swear that 'other' me will never come between us again._

Link looked back at him, and Kai was happy to see that his eyes were full of fear. "So Kai? Do you mind getting off me?"

Kai snorted, finding that question extremely amusing. "Of course I would mind!" He used his left hand to pin the hero's arms above his head. "Remember when I told you that you should wear less clothes?" He giggled as Link struggled.

"Kai! I'm wearing a tunic! That's not a lot of clothes!" _He's defiantly changed back! Oh goddess! I'm doomed!_

"That's still a lot~" Kai sang, swiping Link's hat off and tossing it, ignoring the pouty look he got from Link. "I'd prefer if you were... hmmmm... I don't know... naked maybe?" He unbuckled Link's belt with skilled hands and nipped at the hero's ear.

Link increased his struggles ten fold. "Haha! Nope! I think I'd rather keep my clothes on thank you!" He managed to get one hand free, he used it to push himself up and reverse their positions.

Kai just smirked and grabbed onto Link's hips. "It's okay princess, you can ride me if you want." He grinded their bodies together and chuckled when Link's hands clenched painfully on his shoulders.

Link glared down at the shadow and between clenched teeth said. "Stop. Calling. Me. Princess!"

Kai sat up and kissed Link, toppling them both over, the shadow maneuvered himself on Link once again and forced his tongue into the hero's mouth.

Link struggled of course, but when it came down to it, Kai had demonic blood, he was stronger then him. He hated this Kai the most, this was the Kai that knew he had power, and he used it.

Kai's lips left Link's and they traveled down his neck. "Never forget _princess,_" he nibbled on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, "You belong to me..." And with that said, he bit down on the spot hard enough to bruise and draw blood, claiming the hero as his own.

Link only hissed in pain, he didn't cry out, that would only make the shadow hurt him more, he almost cried with relief when Kai dissolved into the shadows. _Thank the goddess's... _

He stood and used the wall to steady himself. "Ryuk..." Link dragged himself over to the bed and sat down gently, trying not to move the Haniam. _I want to keep you alive for Shigen, but I'm doing a lousy job... _He laid his left hand on Ryuk's stomach and tried to pushed some of his magical energy into him, hoping it would do something.

He knew Kai was watching him from the shadows, but he was really too tiered to care, with some effort he laid himself next to Ryuk, his left hand still pouring energy into him. _Hopefully Vii will bring back that healer soon._

* * *

Shigen knew the apocalypse would befall them all if he started jumping for joy, so instead he chose to stare blankly at his captor.

Lore had finally given him back his clothes and sword, having his personal effects back made him feel like himself again. He didn't try attacking her though, knowing Lore she had about a thousand wards guarding her, he'd only be putting his friends in danger.

"Now my pet, I am going to explain something to you."

They were in what seemed to be a throne room, Lore had seated herself in the biggest chair, and she motioned for Shigen to sit in the smaller on next to her.

Shigen really wanted to refuse, but he couldn't, so he strode up the steps and took his seat, not flinching when she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I took this kingdom back from my worthless brother not too long ago, and as one would expect, not many of the people are happy about it, they have set up rebel camps all over Kaithlaka, and rumor has it that they're going to gather their forces and come after me all together."

Shigen already knew where this was going. "So you want me to find these rebels and kill them... right...?" He felt disgusted already just saying those words, he did kill, but it was never the innocent. "Even the children...?"

"Yes pet, don't you think it would be nicer to kill them, then to leave them alive so they can suffer without their parents?" She laughed as if his question was the most stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

He ignored her. "How am I going to get there...?"

"I'm going to transport you, it makes things easier." She stood up and took a hold of his hands. A light engulfed them both, and much to Shigen's amusement, he found that the magic feeling made him itchy.

When the light vanished, they found themselves standing in the middle of a dense forest.

"I'm sure you can find your way from here pet, I'll be watching you so I'll know when you're done, and then I'll come get you." She kissed him quickly before disappearing.

Shigen wiped his mouth off and started treading through the forest, he could smell the humans camp not far away. _Why do humans smell so salty...? Like... that cupped noddle stuff...? So damn good..._

Shigen shook his head. _What am I thinking...? _He stopped and hid behind a tree as a young man in armor walked by, probably on patrol.

When he was gone, Shigen unsheathed his sword and crept into the camp, his movements were silent.

"Hey you!"

If it was possible for a Haniam to have a heart attack, Shigen was sure it would have happened right there.

"I asked you a question!"

_And I don't feel like answering... _Shigen spun around and sliced the guy's head off with ease, some off the blood splattered on his face and he licked his lips hungrily.

A scream cut through the silence of the camp, a woman had come out of her tent and seen the whole thing, she tried to run but Shigen cut her down before she could move.

By now, everyone was rushing out of their tents, a group of guards quickly assembled and they circled Shigen, thrusting their weapons at him. Shigen hissed at them angrily and knocked their weapons away, stabbing the wielders when they didn't run away quick enough.

There were about one hundred people based at the camp, women, children included, it took Shigen the whole night to kill them all. He moved through the place like a ghost, slaying anyone that came in reach. And he was smiling while doing it.

He pointed his bloody sword at the last child. The little boy was around seven years old, he was standing in front of his dead mother who lay crumpled on the ground behind him. The boy was giving Shigen the strongest glare he could muster, but Shigen didn't care less, he was out of his mind with blood lust.

He drew back the sword and prepared to run the child through, but Sulken was then roughly smacked out of his hand.

Shigen looked at his right hand where his sword had been just seconds ago. _What... happened...? _He felt like he had once again been dreaming, his attack on the camp didn't seem real to him. But when he looked down at the boy, he knew it was his fault.

"You're a monster."

Shigen felt as those words pieced his soul, it left him feeling cold and empty. He turned to look at the person who the voice belonged to.

A young looking man stepped forward, his boots making squelching on the blood soaked ground, he had an air of command about him, and Shigen regretted loosing his sword. It shocked him at first, the man looked so much like Link, except for the eyes, they were a dark green, and his clothes, they were white, not green.

"You attacked this place and killed everyone in sight, even the children." The man continued stepping forward, and for every step he took, Shigen stepped back. The man stopped when he was standing beside the boy.

"I didn't... I couldn't-"

"Did Lore create you? She did her work well this time, a perfect... monster..."

Shigen wanted to throw up, he looked from the man to the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

The sound of foot falls continued to approach him, but Shigen stayed where he was. _Let him kill me... Kaichou can get Kyou out on her own..._

He was surprised when strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Ah... I see, so that's the situation."

Shigen wanted to stay awake, but his eyes were closing, the man must have put a spell on him.

He heard Lore's voice behind him, but he was too sleepy to worry about it. _Perhaps this guy... will kill her..._

But knowing his luck.

_Yeah right..._

* * *

Well, that's done~

Oh, 'the guy' knocked Sulken out of Shigen's hand with magic if you were wondering.

I totally have to share this little ramble, I did it while I was writing this chapter actually xD

My budgie bird is tripping out, he keeps falling off his perch... I ask myself "I wonder if he's brain dead?" But then he hit's his head off the mirror and I know he's brain dead... It's a shame I called him Link, because he's starting to act more like Kai...

Yeah, I had fun!

Until next time~


	8. Pretty boys and Ugly women

Wow, that was crazy... KATZUNITED I think you jinxed me... Wasn't it you who said I was updating a lot? Well, soon after you said that, my computer broke! So I blame you!

Jk!

It was my fault~

Thanks to ... Wow... Two people! Dark Link (I'm sorry, but scary Kai might be staying for a while) and KATZUNITED! (I was just joking about you breaking my computer! xD)

* * *

Vii jumped off her now half dead wolf and landed gracefully on her feet. She gave Xxeon a quick pat on his furry head. "Thanks boy, go rest for a few minutes while I convince Mr. Superior to come with us."

Xxeon gave his master a look that said 'good luck with that' and trotted off to the nearest resting place, wagging his tail like a puppy.

"Yeah, yeah mutt... I hear you." Vii gave her clothes a quick brush to rid herself of any unnecessary dead leaves that may have caught onto her, and then briskly walked up to the small wooden shack, giving the door a few good taps.

Before her third knock hit, the door flew open, revealing her slightly startled looking healer.

Vii was about to burst out yelling about the poor injured Ryuk back in the village, when she noticed he was covered in blood. "Er... What happen to you Zeon? Village massacre?" She had only meant it as a joke, but his darkened expression told her that her comment was anything but funny.

"Something like that wolf girl." Zeon waved her into the shack and closed the door behind them. He raised his left hand in front of the door and whispered a few incoherent words, and a barrier shimmered across the door.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Vii took a seat on the nearest floor cushion and began fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Zeon shrugged and started undressing, his white tunic was badly stained, and probably ruined. "I might, but an animal like you might get a kick out of it."

Vii looked up at him and noticed for the first time that he was almost naked, she shrieked and spun around so she was looking anywhere but in his direction. "You men! You think you could warn a lady before you strip!" Her eyes caught sight of a foreboding looking sword leaning against the wall, it was wrapped in Zeon's white cloak which was almost as badly stained as his tunic.

"Where did you get the sword?" She reached out to touch it, but Zeon quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away.

"If you want to keep your soul, don't touch that blade." He glared at the sword like he was afraid it would jump up and eat them.

"Well aren't you all happiness and sunshine?" She turned to stare at him now that he was dressed, he looked spooked. "Come on, tell me what happened!" She patted the arm that was still gripping her, and then she remembered what she was there for.

"Shit! Ryuk!" She threw her arms up into the air and then hit herself on the head.

Zeon shook his head. "Well, while you try to kill yourself, I shall make my morning tea, I'm extremely tired."

Vii tackled him and started dragging him toward the door. "Come on! You have to heal someone for me! He's this crazy dead guy who's not a vampire, but close enough, and he's from this land across the ocean, it's called Hyrule, and I thought since you're a celestial elf, you might be able to help him, because your kind DO specialize in healing."

Much to Vii's dislike, Zeon picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Will you stop and wait for a few seconds, dear Havox." As soon as Vii calmed down, he placed her back on her feet. "I fought with Lore."

Vii's expression was comically confused. "Fight as in... Bitch slap fight? Or fight as in magic fight?"

Zeon flicked her forehead. "Obviously the second one wolf girl." He left her there while he gathered up some herbs and potions. "How injured is this Ryuk friend of yours?"

Vii took the bundle of supplies out of his arms so that he could pack up the evil sword. "Well you know, both his arms are useless charcoaled lumps of flesh, and not to mention he got run threw by a sword." She opened the door, the barrier broke, and both of them were left with an urgency to get the hell out of there. _He fought Lore! She could still be hanging around here..._

Zeon pushed her out the door and closed it behind them. "We should leave, your friend needs me and the rebel camp that got attacked last night was close by, I was watching over them." He whistled quietly and shifted the heavy sword in his arms.

"_Was _watching over them? So they're all dead now?" Vii hushed her wolf as a giant white elk strode timidly out of the forest and stopped in front of them.

"Yeah, they were attacked by some creature that sounds kind of like your friend. I only managed to save one boy, I dropped him off at the other nearby rebel camp so they could watch him." Zeon quickly saddled the elk and tied the sword securely to it. Vii handed him his bundle of healing stuffs and he tied them on too. "Lore's not too please though, I managed to put the creature under a spell, he was being controlled by her."

"I wonder if that's the guy that Link and Kai are looking for...?" Vii helped Zeon up into the saddle. "I mean, well if you put two and two together, it is, but..."

"Well I believe putting two and two together is hard for you, so you might want to let me piece it together."

"Oh shut up pretty boy... You look alt like Link.... Xxeon, come boy!"

Xxeon looked up and yawned at her, then reluctantly stood and trotted over allowing Vii to jump on his back.

"Link? I've never heard of him, come, let us be swift."

* * *

When Link opened his eyes it was dark out, as expected he had slept all day, that meant that Vii would be back any time. He was afraid to look over and see Ryuk dead, but then he realized that Ryuk was already dead and it really screwed up his his train of thought. _I miss Kai... _

He would never admit that out loud because Kai would never let him hear the end of it, but he really did miss waking up to a cute smile and half asleep sloppy kisses. He sighed and rolled over, forgetting he was laying on a single sized bed, and fell to the floor with a colossal thump. "Damn..."

"Nice going there princess, I guess not much has changed with your klutziness." Kai formed on top of him and pinned him to the floor. "I just wish you were still completely scared of me, it was so fun to torture you."

Link said nothing, instead he stared at the warped shadow flatly.

Above them, Ryuk whimpered in pain.

Kai mumbled out something that sounded slightly threatening and pouted. "You should have left the kid to die, now he's gonna be all fucked up for the rest of his life... Or.. None life..."

"Kai I'm not going to let Ryuk die, it would kill Shygen, even if the emotionless idiot wont admit it." Link wriggled his arms out of Kai's grasp and pushed the shadow off, and then using his awesome hero powers, reversed their positions and pinned him.

"I didn't get my morning kiss yet Kai." _Maybe if I treat him like everything is back to normal, the old Kai will resurface. _

"Kiss? What the hell hero? I thought you liked girls..."

Link shrugged in response, and then leaned down and gently brushed their lips together.

Kai wasn't at all upset over his current situation, except for the fact that he was on bottom, but he shooed all negative thoughts out of his mind and focused on tongue raping his hero.

Link almost yelped when Kai wrapped his legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. _This is so not what I wanted to happen! _But he decided to go along with it as long as the shadow didn't try anything too intense.

"I take it the shadow is back to normal then?"

Both men never heard Vii stomp down the hall, which was the whole point of the stomping, so that she could warn them to stop whatever they were doing to save poor Zeon's eyes, but her plan obviously didn't work.

She pushed the slightly stunned Zeon in the small room. "Ok, Zeon, meet Link and Kai. Kai is the one on bottom, and Link is the one on top, Ryuk's over on the bed by the window."

Zeon bowed to both of them. "Well met, I think." He walked over to the small table and placed the sword down gently.

Link flew over and picked it up before Zeon could even think of stopping him.

"Sulken! Where's your wielder!" Link shook the sword wildly.

Zeon was about to have a heart attack. "Put it down! It will posses you-"

The triforce on Link's hand lit up and a bright light surrounded the blade, it pulsed briefly and then fell silent.

Zeon blinked. "Where did the evil aura go?" He looked at Vii who was jumping up and down.

"See! I told you he can use really powerful magic!" She patted Link's shoulder. "We'll explain everything once we heal Ryuk, until then, sit down and shut up."

Kai didn't bother saying anything, instead he dragged Link over to the other bed and forced the hero to sit on his lap.

Zeon inched over to Ryuk's bed, avoiding Kai's grumpy aura and placed a hand on Ryuk's forehead. "This is the same creature that I put under my spell." He slid his hand down and lifted up Ryuk's right arm slowly, his face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't know if I'll be able to heal this wolf girl, he's burnt down to the bone."

Vii pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "Well luckily for us, he's dead, so bacteria wont bother giving him an infection."

"True, but since he's dead, his cells wont be able to reproduce and heal his charred flesh, vampire's solve that problem by drinking the blood of the living, but what do these creatures do? It must be dangerous for them to get injured." Zeon placed the injured arm back down and held his hands above Ryuk's body, then he used his fingers to make strange hand signs and mumble out a spell.

A pink flame rippled down from his hand and licked at Ryuk's finger tips, once they were swallowed by the flame, it moved up his arms, pausing longer on the more seriously burned areas. Then once it was done the arms, Zeon guided the flames to his chest where they healed the sword wound.

Zeon dispersed the flame and wiped the sweat from his brow. "The worst of the burns are gone, but it will still be tender, I'll put some herbs on it to ease the pain."

While he set about doing that, Vii left the room to fetch her wolf, leaving all the men in an awkward silence.

Link decided to be the bearer of mercy, he stood (with no help from Kai who was trying to keep him pinned on his lap) and took a seat in Vii's unoccupied chair. "So where's Shigen?" His question came out a little angrier then he intended and he quickly muttered an apology.

"It's okay, I can see you're only worried for your friend." Zeon didn't want to tell them about the horrific scene he had seen said friend committing, so he stuck to he basics. "Shigen was acting quiet violent you see, and so I had to put him under a sleeping spell, I was about to bring him home to watch over him, but Lore showed up and I was forced to leave him behind."

He wasn't actually 'forced' to leave the creature behind, but Lore went berserk when he tried to escape with him, so she chased him down until she cornered him and knocked him out with a spell, she left with Shigen and didn't bother to finish him off.

Kai didn't believe any of it, he faded into the shadows cackling out, "chicken shit!" before he was gone.

"We have to find Lore's castle then, we still have to save Shigen." Link was up for another quest, it was what he was born to do, but the whole idea of roaming round in a strange and unfamiliar land kind of scared him. "Where's her castle again?"

Zeon shook his head in disbelief, but then he remembered where they were from. "Um, you really aren't from these lands are you?"

Link shook his head 'no' confirming Zeon's question.

"Well, Lore dwells in a place called the Daedlands, it's about a two week trip on horseback, and once you reach the boarder, you have to go by foot to reach the castle. The place is basically one giant bog, it used to be a gave site, but Lore revived all the people and the earth filled with evil. Whenever it rained, the rain wouldn't enter the soil, so it just formed puddles, and latter on, bogs."

Zeon went over to his supplies and took out his medicines, he also grabbed his map and handed it to Link so he could see where exactly he was, he pointed to the western part of the map. "This is where we are. It's called Ulstravia, the land of the elves, but humans have villages all along the sea shores, the elves live deeper in the forests."

He moved his finger up to the North Western part of the map. "This is Daedlands. Lore's castle is rumored to be somewhere in the middle, but no one knows for sure since she keeps it under an invisibility barrier."

Link nodded, Kai appeared behind him.

"So princess! Are we going to go kick some ass? I'm getting bored sitting around in this stupid human village!" Kai gave Zeon a scary glare. "And you're a poser, I just thought I'd tell you that."

Zeon ignored him and began rubbing his potions onto Ryuk's arms.

"Who's a poser?" Asked Vii who just entered the room riding on top of her wolf. "You mean Zeon?"

"Yes! Who else would I be talking about?! The guy is trying too hard..." Kai reached out and grabbed onto Zeon's blond hair, almost pulling the poor guy off the bed.

Zeon removed Kai's hand from his hair and pouted. "I don't know what you're talking about..." He finished up with wrapping Ryuk's arms up, and stood trying to move away from the danger zone.

Link's eyes grew wide when he realized what they were saying. "You look like me!" He tackled Zeon to the floor and started poking and prodding him.

Kai face palmed. "Don't tell me you _just _noticed that hero..."

Link laughed nervously, "uhh... yeah, well he doesn't look _exactly_ like me." He pointed to Zeon's hair, "his hair is lighter then mine." Then he jabbed a finger into Zeon's face who flinched. "And his eyes are a really pretty green color, not to mention he looks a lot more like a girl then I do."

"Hey!" Zeon really didn't like it when people pointed out his girlish features. "I don't look like a girl, okay?"

"Yeah right, and pigs fly." Kai picked Link up off of Zeon and carried him to the bed again. "My princess!" He nibbled Link's ear and gave them all a look, daring them to object to his claim.

"No one... cares... Stupid shadow..."

All of them looked over to the bed where Ryuk was laying, the teen's eyes were half open, he looked a little better, but his voice sounded weak. "I'm.... hungry..."

Link flinched inwardly, _He needs to eat.... he needs human flesh. _But he was pretty sure that humans were off limits in this land. "Ryuk, will animal meat work for now?"

Ryuk nodded slowly, and Link stood up (much to Kai's disappointment, again) "I'll be back soon then, stay awake." He left the room, and Vii followed after him knowing that the hero would get lost.

* * *

Lore let out an animalistic scream and threw another one of her glass ornaments a cross the room.

"I have tried everything!" She picked up a chair and threw that too. "I've tried every spell in the book!" This time a spell book went flying. "Nothing works! That stupid elf! I should have killed him!"

She literally flew over to the bed where Shigen was sleeping peacefully and stroked his cheek softly. "My poor prince, you were having so much fun!" She continued to pet him for a few more seconds before she grew angry again.

"Seker! Come here!"

A tall man entered the room and bowed. "Yes my lady."

Lore sauntered over and stopped in front of him. "They call you Seker Astray, the greatest assassin in the land, you are able to find anyone, correct?"

Seker bowed again, "yes my lady, I give my word, I will find anyone you want."

She nodded in approval and reached down to stroke his sliver hair. "Good, good. I want you to find Zeon Acardalen and bring him to me, alive."

"Yes my lady." Seker backed out of the room and closed the door, leaving the room in darkness once again.

With a cry, Lore ran back over to the bed and flung herself on Shigen. "My prince! How I miss you so!" She kissed him and buried her hands into his hair.

"I wish you were awake so you could hold me in your arms." She tilted his head and kissed down the side of his neck.

Shigen slept on, unaware that he was being molested by a crazy woman.

* * *

After Ryuk finished gulping down the last piece of meat, he started to look a bit better. Animal meat didn't work too well, he would eventually need to eat a human, but it would do for now.

"That was truly disgusting..." Zeon had to fan himself before he passed out.

Vii was latched onto Ryuk's arm (gently) smiling like an idiot. "I think Haniam are fascinating!" She cooed at Ryuk who stared back at her blankly.

"Yeah, it's cool, whatever! Can we start moving now?" Kai was waving his sword around dangerously, making them all a bit nervous.

"If Ryuk thinks he's up to riding." Link said, ruffling the hair of the young Haniam.

"I'm never up to riding that sorry excuse of transportation..." Ryuk swatted Link's hand away and detached himself from Vii. "I'm going to try standing."

They all held their breath as Ryuk lifted himself off the bed, hissing as the pain shot up his arms.

"Don't use your arms!" Zeon was beside him in seconds, helping him to his feet.

Ryuk stood there wobbling for a few seconds, then quickly made his way over to the door and left.

Link grabbed Ryuk's new cloak off the back of a chair, "Ryuk will need this, it will be light soon." He too left the room.

The others gathered up their items, and Kai belted Sulken to his back. "I guess that means it's time to leave!" He dragged Zeon out of the room who yelped and almost dropped all his stuff.

Kai had found some one new to torture.

Vii was the last to leave, she jumped onto her wolf giggling. "I can't wait! This adventures going to be fun!"

Outside she could hear the voices of Zeon and Kai who were fighting Link who was trying to break them up.

Xxeon shook his head, wishing that his master would tell him to run as far away as possible, but instead she told him to go to the guys and see what they were fighting about.

Well, the adventure would be interesting at least.

* * *

Please forgive Zeon for being mean to Shi-chan! He really didn't mean it, and Zeon is one of my favorite oc's... So please come to love him like I do! -whimpered-

You don't have to, but he'll be in this fanfic for a loooooooong time, so you might as well get used to him.

It took me a week to write this... I had writers block... badly...

And about the map! I'm going to put it on my Deviant, but the names will be a bit different, you'll get the drift though...

And I think I might draw some chibi's of my characters...

After of course, I finish all the school work I missed for being out a full week with the swine flu... Yeah... It sucked...

Until next time my friends!


	9. Horses and Swords

I am late because I have been playing Phoenix Wright every weekend, it's always a new game with me isn't it?

-sigh- Sorry...

I miss the old Kai... Which means he'll probably be back this chapter! Thank god, the other Kai is starting to scare me!

Thanks to: KATZUNITED, i-live-for-the-pie, and Dark Link (Sweet! Shorter new name~ Old Kai will be back momentarily, and no! None of those people will die! Zeon might commit suicide by the end of it... but... xD jk)

Damn... I have to get those pics up... I promise they'll be up today!

* * *

Link dodged another tree branch, the path they were taking through the woods was quite difficult to maneuver on horse back. _At least I know why Zeon rides an elk now..._ He made sure to look over his shoulder to check on Ryuk every once in a while, the poor kid really was terrified of horses. Whenever the horse would snort or move sharply, he jumped and covered his mouth to keep his yelps unheard.

_I should tie Plash to Epona and let the kid ride with me. _Link halted the horses and Vii and Zeon who were traveling a little ways in front of them, stopped to see what was wrong.

"Don't worry you two, I'm just stopping for a minute," Link gestured at them to keep going.

"What _are _you doing princess?" Kai appeared beside him as soon as he dismounted, Link tried his best not to shiver, instead he pulled the shadow close and whispered into his ear, telling him about Ryuk's fear of horses, and how they weren't going to make any progress if Ryuk could only move at a walking pace.

A feral grin replaced the shadow's usual cocky one, and before Link had a chance to ask what he was thinking of doing, Kai disappeared again, only to re-appear in front of the already terrified Ryuk and yell "Boo!" at the top of his lungs.

Ryuk retaliated in the only way he could think of, wrenching his bow out from behind his back, he screamed and whacked the shadow hard on the head a couple times before completely loosing his balance and falling off the horse with another scream, both him and Kai hit the ground with a 'thump' and lay motionless.

Link was soon at Kai's side, feeling for a pulse. Haniam had incredible strength if nothing else, so he was afraid Kai might be dead. When a pulse was found he went over to Ryuk next, who was whimpering and holding his arms.

"Ryuk? You okay?" He knew the kid would probably yell at him for asking such an obvious question, but he just wanted the Haniam to say something, he didn't really care about the answer.

"What do fucking think you stupid blond headed fucker!?"

_Well I guess he's fine then... _

Zeon and Vii rode up to them and took in the scene with wide eyes.

Zeon jumped off his elk and leaned over Ryuk who was still grumbling angrily. "Let me guess, the cause of this incident is Kai correct?"

Link nodded and picked a now loudly cursing Ryuk up bridal style. "Whoa Ryuk, you're dead weight is pretty heavy."

"Are you calling me fat ya bastard!?"

"No... I called you heavy..."

While Link was getting Ryuk up on Epona's saddle, Zeon and Vii went over to check on Kai.

"Do you think the guy finally bit the dust pretty boy?" Vii broke a tree branch off one of the nearest trees and used it to poke the seemingly dead Kai.

Zeon touched Kai's head with his hand, when he pulled his hand back, it was bloody. "Nothing more then a head laceration, they bleed a lot, so it looks serious, but truthfully, he'll be fine." He wiped the blood off on Vii's shirt and she snarled at him.

Link walked over to them looking tired. "Ok, let's tie Kai onto Plash's back, he'll wake up eventually..."

It took all three of them combined to lift Kai into the saddle, and with Zeon's help, Kai was soon tied onto Plash's back so he wouldn't fall off.

"It will be dark soon, so let us continue before we have to stop for the night." Zeon remounted his elk and both him and Vii took the lead again.

Link pulled himself onto Epona and yelped as Ryuk immediately latched onto him. "Aren't your arms hurting you?" Link asked him as he kicked Epona into a trot.

"Too fast! Too fast!" Ryuk was beyond caring about his arms, all he really cared about was staying alive at the moment.

Link didn't slow Epona down much to Ryuk's dismay, and the hero silently prayed to the goddesses, begging them to keep his ribs from cracking before the day was over.

They continued riding until the sun sunk low over the horizon, and it was almost impossible to see where they were going. Link lit a small fire and untied Kai from Plash's back and laid him next to the fire.

Vii and Zeon busied themselves with preparing something to eat, while Ryuk simply sulked away from the fire.

"It will take a total 14 days of hard riding until we reach the border of the Daedlands, and that is with 'hard riding' something we are unable to do in the forest, so I believe it will take us even longer then that..." Zeon directed this information at Link who shrugged and continued mother henning over Kai.

Vii was the one who let out a long whine. "So you're saying it'll take a month to get to the 'border' of Daedlands, then after that, we still have to go though the actual Daedlands...."

Zeon stirred the stew and nodded. "Truthfully."

"Truthfully...?"

"Truthfully."

"Great." Vii rolled her eyes at the smirking Zeon and tried to resist the urge to throw something large and heavy at the pretty boy's head.

Beside the fire, Kai stirred.

Link inched away slightly, in case the crazed shadow tried to attack him. "Kai?"

Kai sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Owie, Link dude, what the hell did we do last night? Did we go out clubbing again?" Kai opened his eyes and observed the surrounding area. Link was staring at him, his mouth was hanging open wide enough to enable the catching of flies, and a crazy looking lady was giving him a really creepy smile, then there was Ryuk who was dressed strangely and also catching flies in the shadows, and there was a new guy that looked kind of like Link, but a lot more girlie, giving him a frightened look.

"Okay, who fucking drew on my face with permanent marker again?! Was it emo?! Damn bastard! Why the fuck are we in the woods anyway? Did we take a camping trip? Trees are big enough... Wait! Why I'm I in a tunic? What happened to my ass hugging jeans? Why-

"KAI!" Link pounced, silencing the shadow's rambling, and almost giving Kai a heart attack.

Kai flailed as the hero continued to strangle the life out of him. "Link! Can't breath! Dying! Link!"

The crazy lady bounced over ruffled his hair, which hurt like hell because his head hurt like hell.

"You're back to normal! Thank Havox! The other you was extremely scary..."

"Crazy lady say what now? Who's Havox? Other me? Did I like... miss something?"

Link stopped nuzzling Kai's neck and looked up at him. "Do you remember when the village caught on fire? A part of the house fell on you, and Ryuk had to save you."

"I told you to never let me into the kitchen again! See what happens? People die..."

"No Kai, it wasn't the kitchen, member, we were staying in the human village for the night before setting out to rescue Shigen?" Link poked the confused shadow's head like this would some how make him remember everything.

"Er... No? Wait, emo needs to be rescued? What the fuck did he do this time?"

Gulping loudly Link asked, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember? Well I was getting ready for school, it was the last day wasn't it? We were going to go get our failing report cards and laugh at ourselves, then go see emo in the hospital."

With every word that came out of Kai's mouth, Link cringed. "That's... all you remember?" He asked him quietly, caressing Kai's cheek sadly.

Kai wasn't really sure of what to make of Link's odd behavior. "Yeah babe, isn't that what happened? Why do you look so damn sad? Stop it! You're making me sad!"

Link made himself comfortable on the shadow's lap and sighed. "I guess you really don't remember, I guess I'll tell you, and hopefully someday the memories will come back on their own." Link told Kai the water downed version of all that had happened since they traveled back in time, everyone was listening intently, even Ryuk who was pretending to be asleep. When he finished, Kai was in tears.

"You mean...." He sniffed loudly and wiped the tears away. "Our little emo was kidnapped by some horny woman, and we have to go rescue him?!"

Link chuckled and kissed him, something he had missed doing. "That's right, but don't worry, we'll save him."

"Two men in love with each other? The world you come from is strange indeed." Zeon went back to the stew which was finished cooking, and began pouring some in bowls.

Kai picked up a rock off the ground and threw it in Zeon's direction. "Heh, a guy that looks more girly then an anime character, what a weird world _you _live in!"

Zeon almost dropped the bowl of stew all over himself when he dodged the rock. "Ani...me?"

Kai let out a horse worthy snort, "a newb such as yourself would never grasp the concept of the god known as anime."

"So Anime is a god then? Truthfully?" Zeon asked while passing a bowl of stew to Kai.

"Yeah sure bud." Kai was pretty sure he was starving, he inhaled the stew before Link even had the time to take a bite of his.

"Kai, how many times do I have to tell you to-"

He was cut off by Kai's cough. Link got off him so that the shadow could flail around as much as he wanted.

After a few seconds of dying, Kai finally calmed down. "Holy shit, that was intense." He smiled at Link who was giving him his best 'flat eyes' expression. "Come on honey, you know you love me."

"Oh yes, you choking on your food is an extreme turn on for me." Link went back to nibbling on his food.

* * *

Moving in the shadows, Seker Astray fluttered quickly through the silent forest, avoiding every living creature and the dead as well. He was deep in elf territory now, he had to be careful or they would sense his evil intent and chase him out. He needed to make it to the human village where the Zeon character had been spotted.

His partner, a small bat named 'Rush' landed on his shoulder and sniffed him.

"What have you found?" Seker's voice was so low that you would have to be standing right next to him in a quite setting to hear what he was saying.

Rush jumped from his shoulder and landed on the branch beside him, the bat's form shifted and Seker had to look away, still not comfortable with watching the transformation.

A soft sigh was heard beside him, and when he looked back, Rush was no longer beside him, instead, a young man was there, rotating his arm and grumbling. "Man that feels weird," he said massaging a kink out of his neck.

"Rush, what did you see?"

The kid stopped his fidgeting and apologized quickly. "I went to the village, there's no need to go there anymore, the elf and his group left a few nights ago, no one knows where they're headed."

_So the elf has left the village eh? Where could he be headed? _"Then there is a need to go to the village you idiot, we'll need to pick up the trail."

Rush whimpered. "I'm not a good assassin, am I?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about becoming a good vampire first?" The stupidity of Rush frustrated him at times. "Go back to the village and try to find out which way they went."

Rush saluted the older man. "Will do sir, hurry up and get there will ya?" He shifted into his bat form and flew off into the night.

Seker relaxed as the silence surrounded him once again. _Maybe taking in an apprentice was a bad idea..._

* * *

Kai sat up and stretched, popping his joints and yawning obnoxiously.

He looked to his right and smiled, Link's sleeping face was always hard to resist in the morning, so with that in mind, he leaned down and pecked the hero on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Can you please keep the gay levels down? I'm trying to fucking sleep over here." Ryuk muttered something else before closing his eyes again.

"Don't bull shit be Mr. I-like-Shigen-but-I'm-too-proud-to-admit-it. Haniam don't need to sleep!" Kai stuck his nose in the air like a snob, trying not to laugh.

"How the fuck did you know that? Didn't you loose your memories or something?" Ryuk scooted over to him, completely ignoring the comment about him and Shigen. "Do you remember now?"

"Umm...." Kai blinked and tilted his head to one side in thought. "Nope, still blank, but that's weird eh? I guess I recalled that little bit..."

"If you ask me, your mind is always blank, but whatever."

Vii groaned and sat up. "You two are so loud, a deaf person could hear you! Shut up! A girl needs her beauty sleep you know?"

Kai leaned over to Ryuk and whispered, "I don't think any amount of sleep is gonna cure her case of ugly."

When both of them burst out laughing, Link jumped out of bed and drew his sword, searching the area for danger. He managed to scare the shit out of both Zeon and Vii and the horses/elk/wolf.

The laughing increased when both guys saw Link's expression, who returned their laughing with a glare.

"Well I guess it is time to pack up and go." Zeon was already up and folding his blanket.

Link followed his lead and began to clean up the area, and Vii slept on, ignoring all of them.

Once they were all packed up, it was Zeon's job to wake up sleeping ugly, which took longer then anyone expected, and the whole incident also left Zeon with a few bruises which he healed soon after, and on top of all that, Vii was in a very bad mood.

"I don't know why you stinking men couldn't have left me behind! I would have caught up eventually!" She was riding on Xxeon who was trotting silently beside Epona. "It's not like I have to come with you, I just want to get a good look at this Shigen person You're all going on about."

Link shifted in the saddle and sighed, dealing with women was never really his strong point... Ever. "We need you because you're a necromancer, and you know how to fight those creepy undead creatures in the Daedlands, you said so yourself."

"You have a sharp memory, you're an elf aren't you?" She eyed his pointed eyes with interest.

"No, I'm pretty sure me and Kai are Hyrulians, but that is strange though, since me and Kai outlived all of our Hyrulian friends, I just thought it was because we were favored by the goddesses."

Kai rode up beside him on Plash with Ryuk securely glued to his back. "Well, if that was the case, then Zelda should have lived forever too... But she kind of died, so I guess we'll never know."

Epona halted abruptly and Link turned from Kai to look at what was bugging his horse. Zeon was also stopped up ahead, so Link nudged Epona and walked up to stand beside him. "What's-

Kai trotted over with Plash. "Hey! Why does it get so damn bright over here... holy..."

"Din..." Link finished for him.

In front of them was a clearing where trees would have once stood, but all of them were gone, leaving only smoldering trunks and ashes.

Vii gasped and Xxeon whimpered, backing away from the clearing. "There are undead down there!"

Ryuk moaned, scaring the life out of Kai. "There are people down there too... Bleeding..."

Kai turned and used Ryuk's cloak to cover the Haniam's nose. _Oh great... the kid is gonna start blood lusting on us. _He was about to tell Link about Ryuk, but when he looked over, Link was already gone, racing down across the charred ground to the peoples rescued.

Kai growled and dismounted, pulling Ryuk along with him. "Hey woman, come over here and hold Ryuk down, if he tries to move, stab this sword through him to keep him pinned." He passed Ryuk to Vii who had jumped off her wolf and took a hold of the shadow sword that Kai passed her.

"What are you going to do?" Zeon asked him, the elf was trying to keep his composer, but the smell of burnt flesh was clearly getting to him. "If you're going to save the people down there, the forest is still burning over there, that's where they'll be, and unless you have fire, you have no chance against the undead."

Kai nodded and warped into the shadow world.

He kept moving until he saw the bright outlines of the living people, there were only five of them left, they all had their backs to the burning woods behind them, the two men with them were fighting off the dead creatures with flaming sticks, but it was obvious that they would soon be out of the energy to fight.

Kai looked behind him and saw Link's outline galloping towards him, but the number of dead between him and the living was enormous, he wouldn't make it in time. Kai reappeared beside one of the men who yelped and took a swing at him. Kai easily dodged it, "you idiot, pay attention to the creatures, don't hit me!"

The guy gave him a confused look before going back to fending off an undead that shambled to close to the defense line.

Kai unsheathed Sulken and eyed the sword, not sure if it would accept him or reject him. _Come on Mr. Sword! I know really like the emo and all, but I kind of need you, you have a fire element inside you, right? _

The sword pulsed lightly, but stayed silent.

Kai waved it around._ Come on you big heap of shit! Light up!_

This time the sword pulsed loudly, magical energy burst from the blade and fire swirled around it, the sword was practically singing.

"Sweet! Time to kick ass!" He swung toward the nearest creature and watched as it and all the dead creatures in the area went up in flames.

Kai looked at the sword with wide eyes. "No wonder the emo loved this thing!" He swung the sword again and watched as the creatures fell in groups. _Wait... How did I know he liked the sword? _An image flashed through his head, Shigen was Sheathing Sulken and talking to it proudly. _Well I guess the bastard is helping me out then._

Link watched as Kai singled handedly took out every undead in the clearing. He sighed and dismissed the fire that he had gathered in his palm. "After my big dramatic hero entrance, he could have left one for me to kill..."

* * *

Lore looked up from the spell book she was reading. Her prince was laying on the bed fast asleep, nothing had changed, but...

She went over to him and peered down at his face, instead of his usual calm look, he looked bothered.

"Is something bothering you my love?" She stroked his cheek hoping that it would calm him.

Instead, he tensed up even more, and his right arm twitched violently.

She looked at his hand, and was surprised to see it was curled... as if it was holding a sword.

* * *

Done! Urg... That took.... five hours... Back to Feenie! Wait! I have to get those pics up! Hehe~

Hope you all liked the chapter!

And sorry if the characters seemed out of character in the last one, I had writers block.


	10. Humans and Vampires

Yeah, I know, I died again. Not because of video games either! Up until this weekend, I had a bunch of projects I had to work on, and they were evil... I don't know how much I'll be able to write over Christmas, but we'll see!

Thanks to: Dragon, KATZUNITED (Sorry again ^^;) Dark Link (You started reading that other fanfic of mine too xD It's really bad, I plan on going back and rewriting most of it and adding more chapters) and .... Pie... xD

And anyone else who faved this fic~

* * *

_I never would have saved the humans if I knew it would be this much of a detour to drop them off... _Kai tried not to turn around and glare at the wagon where the humans were riding in.

He sighed and unsheathed Sulken, gazing at the steel where his reflection should have been, but of course it was absent. _Sometimes I wonder who I am..._

He was still surprised that the sword worked for him, it was much like the Master Sword, it chose it's master and rarely let any others wield it.

_But there is one thing that it hasn't done for me yet... _He poked at the blades at the tip of the sword, they were on the back side of the sword's blade, folded up.

Ryuk peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing to benhail's sword?"

Kai gestured to the two blades. "What are these for?"

Ryuk made a face. "They're... well... Torture instruments really."

"Care to explain?"

"Okay then. The blades are used when stabbing someone, the trick is to not push the blade in too far, so when you pull it out..." He moved his fingers, indicating the blades unfolding.

"So essentially, it guts people?" Kai shivered as he pictured the sword in the act of gutting.

"Yeah, crude but effective, your enemy is down and still alive so you have time to do what you want with him, like make him suffer, or get information..."

"Man, that's crazy!" Kai swung the sword around making Plash snort angrily. "Where the hell did emo find this thing?"

"Er, I think he found it in some kind of catacomb in the shadow temple, said something like it belonged to some Sheikah warrior or whatever... Fucking grave robber..." Ryuk rubbed his hands frowning.

Kai sheathed Sulken quickly. "Creeper...." He turned around in the saddle and faced the Haniam. "I guess I didn't say this before, so I'm gonna say it now, thanks for saving me from that burning wall and shit, I know it cost you a lot."

Ryuk shrugged. "My hands will get better eventually, whatever the elf did helped a lot, so it might only take a few years before they're completely back to normal."

Kai chuckled and ruffled Ryuk's soft hair. "They better, you need them to help please emo."

Ryuk nodded in agreement before realizing what he was agreeing to and then with a scary war cry, he punched Kai off the horse.

Link looked back at them, his eyes wide. _I don't even want to know..._

* * *

Seker grumbled impatiently and walked around the confines of his room, he didn't mind having an underling to train, he knew it was important to pass on his skills to a younger person before he was killed or died of old age. And beside that fact, he really didn't mind Rush at all, the kid was the first and last person he had ever refused to kill.

He smiled and though back to that day, the headman of a worthless and barely known village contacted him and begged him to destroy a vampire that had been attacking the villagers, Seker agreed, not having much else to do at the time, and having the extra money wasn't a bad thing either, even if the headman couldn't afford to give him a lot...

It didn't take him long to find the vampire child, vampire's after all, left very messy trails, and he soon located the cave where the kid was hiding. But when he entered the cave, dagger raised and ready to kill, something stopped him.

The child was crying.

Hot bloody tears were falling down his pale cheeks where they would land on torn and dirty clothes, staining them further then they already were. Every now and then he would let out a gasp or whimper and try to wipe away the red steams to no avail.

Seker stood there watching until the child finally noticed his presence, but the vampire didn't look frightened, instead he glared fiercely at him, almost daring him to come closer.

"Are you here to try and kill me too?"

And for once, Seker had no answer. Instead he marched forward and grasped the child by the arm and dragged him out of the cave while he kicked and screamed.

"You're going to be my pupil, get use to it."

After that was said there was no more struggling, the vampire got to his feet and allowed himself to be lead away by the strange man.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Then give yourself one."

"... I have to think about it."

"As you will."

"..."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Seker."

"Thank you Seker."

Seker's train of thought was rudely interrupted as Rush transformed in mid air and landed on the ground neatly in front of him.

"Rush, you're still too loud on your feet, fix that."

Rush stood quickly and saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Seker looked to where the sun had just dissipated on the horizon. "We need to find you a spell that will allow you to walk around in the sunlight."

Rush scrunched up his nose at that. "No way, it would take all the danger out of being a vampire!"

"You weren't a very good one to begin with."

"Hey!"

"Enough chatter, we must continue our tracking, the elf left this village a week ago, so we're a week behind, which makes me angry." Seker brushed a stay hair away from his face and looked at Rush. "Go eat, catch up to me when you're done."

Rush nodded. "Okay, but... do we know where they're headed?"

"Where does north lead from here?"

Rush's violet eyes widened. "You mean... they're headed to the Daedlands?"

"Precisely. They must be after Lore and her... Prince..." Seker tried not to shiver at the thought. "Go eat, make sure you're full before you come after me."

"Yes sir!"

With that said, Seker left the quiet room and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Link hugged Epona's neck and buried his face into her mane. A week full of riding was not good for the ass, and he was so tired he could have fallen asleep while riding through a battle field, and jumping over several mountains. It didn't help that Kai and Ryuk were constantly bickering behind him, he still couldn't tell if they hated each other, or if they were just having a rather heated discussion.

Zeon and his white elk trotted over and Zeon reached up and patted his arm sympathetically. "We will be in the hidden village soon, there we will be able to rest." He looked behind to to the wagon that was being pulled by a pair of brown horses. "And hopefully we will be able to drop these humans off there."

Link nodded, pleased with this information. "A warm bed sounds nice, and a good meal."

"All you gotta do is crawl under the blankets with me baby!" Kai appeared on Link's other side flashing a sexy smirk, though it was half ruined by the black eye he had received from Ryuk with love, "I can give you both those things... and a lot more."

Ryuk released his grip on Kai like he had a disease and fell off Plash, hitting the ground with a crash, where he was soon on his feet again, cursing in anger.

Link sighed and ignored his other half, already use to such comments. _Kai and his dirty mouth is going to get us into trouble one of these days... _He smiled at Kai who wriggled his eyebrows back at him.

Zeon chose that moment to exit stage right before his virgin ears could listen to anymore of their conversation. He stopped next to Vii who was riding on her wolf in front of the group, she was laughing merrily. "Something funny?" Zeon asked her.

She looked up at him still giggling. "Yes, those two are hilarious, I wish I was as outgoing as them."

Zeon looked back at the two Hyrulians. Kai was attempting to Kiss Link while riding his horse, and it was safe to say that it was not working out too well. When he fell off the horse, Link burst out laughing while Ryuk ran over to step on him.

He looked back at Vii who was laughing again. "Truthfully, I hope you never act like them."

By the time the sun began to set, they were at the village gates, which were apparently two giant trees.

Kai looked around confused as to why there was no village in sight. When he voiced his confusion, Zeon laughed.

"It is called the 'hidden' village for a reason dear Kaiten." The elf gracefully dismounted and strode through the 'gate' and vanished.

Vii was soon to follow, and then the humans, leaving Link, Kai and Ryuk to stare at the gates in wonder.

"It's like the fucking train station in Harry Potter!" Kai shouted gleefully before dismounting and running through, laughing manically.

"Is he always this scary?" Ryuk asked gesturing to where Kai had been standing only moments before.

Link laughed. "You should see him after he has sugar."

"Spare me the mental anguish, please."

"Sorry." Link said before walking towards the gate and slipping through, Ryuk not far behind.

Once inside the village, one could only say that the place had a very Kokiri like feel to it. All of the houses were either made out of trees, or tree stumps, or something woody in particular.

"Talk about a fucking fire hazard." Kai stated while poking the side of a random shop.

"As long as the food and bed isn't made of wood, I could really care less." Link pulled Ryuk away so they could go search for a place to stay, leaving Kai alone to explore the shops.

A shop owner waved him over. "Young sir, can I interest you in any of my fine potions?"

"Not unless you have a potion that can make me pregnant." Kai walked away laughing his ass off while the man stared after him terrified.

Link meanwhile, was at the nearest Inn, almost drooling at the smell of freshly baked bread and stew.

"How the hell can you find that smell appetizing?" Ryuk asked him as he sat down at the nearest table.

Zeon and Vii were at another table, already consuming their dinner like ravenous wolves.

"How can you find the scent of human flesh appetizing?" Link countered as he sat down with his meal.

"Don't even talk about flesh, I'm fucking starving."

Link took a bite of his bread. "I can go find you some cow meat or something."

"I'd rather starve. Cows aren't made up of the same stuff as humans, that's why it makes me sick, harder for me to digest... You could say..."

Trying very hard not to think about it, Link nodded. "I don't know what we can do then. You can't just go eat someone." _Then again... Shigen always ate bad humans, but I don't think there are many of them around here._

Ryuk sighed loudly. "Hopefully someone will attack us while we're on the road, and then I'll have an excuse to kill someone."

Link chuckled and stuffed the last of his bread into his mouth.

At that moment, the door slammed open and Kai burst in. "Here I come to wreck the day!"

When everyone started to glare at him, he slid over to Link quickly. "Not the happiest bunch, are they?" He looked at Link who quickly started swallowing his stew.

"Bitch! You ate it all!" Kai tackled him and the bowl went flying, narrowly missing Ryuk's face, where it continued to fly until Zeon's head got in the way, causing Vii to start laughing and choking on whatever she was eating, and then Ryuk had to run over and save her without having to give her CPR.

Needless to say, they all got kicked out.

Zeon used his cloak to try and rid himself of the stew in his hair, which was very thick and would be impossible to get out without a bath. "It was not the best Inn here anyway." He lead them further into the village and they stopped at a place called 'Sleep Away.'

Link shrugged and walked in. "At least it sounds like a nice place."

Zeon was forced to pay the fee of staying the night since no one else had money, and Kai threatened him until he gave him and Link their own room.

"That was kind of mean you know." Link said as they walked into the room.

Kai almost jumped for joy when he saw the double bed. _I hope the walls in this place are thick._

As if reading his mind, Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around the shadow. "I'm glad you were mean though, because now I get you all to myself."

Kai grinned and lead him over to the bed. "I hope you enjoyed that damn soup, cause I'm going to exact my revenge on you by keeping you up all night." He kissed the hero and began undoing various straps and belts.

"Stop talking and get on the bed." Link already had half of Kai's clothes off, and was about to get rid of the rest.

"Whoa, a little eager are we?" Kai said weakly before falling onto the bed.

Link laid on top of him and bit his ear. "Damn crooked."

* * *

Seker cursed his bad luck, he had sped through the forest as fast as possible, determined to fulfill his mission quickly so he could rid himself of Lore's watchful eyes, but when he finally caught up with the group, he found they were inside a hidden elf village.

"We can't go in there, can we Seker?" Rush asked, but the look on his teachers face made the answer clear.

"No, the elves will sense us, they don't allow killers in their territory."

"Hn, I guess we'll have to wait for them to come out."

Seker made himself comfortable on his tree branch. "Now we're in the habit of stating the obvious, are we?"

".... No..."

* * *

Kaichou had to bite her lip to keep from screaming with joy.

It had taken her what seemed like months to break one of the bars that held them captive, months ... and a lot of her hair. Her long Lilac hair had been used to make the rope that she tied to the bar and used to pull it loose.

Every day she would pull on it until it bent further apart, then the magic would attack her and she would be unable to pull for the rest of the day.

Kyou had to focus all his energy in staying sane, since he had become extremely claustrophobic over the last ... how ever long they were in there, and he was almost completely useless.

But now that Kaichou had broken one of the bars off, they could get out! With the bar broken, the magic spell had completely dispersed, making it possible to pull off the rest of the bars.

After that was done, Kaichou gathered up her cell mate and dragged him out.

"Come on Kyou, we're getting out of here!"

* * *

Ryuk left the Inn once the noise had started. It was bad enough listening to Vii blabbering on about how beautiful he was all the time, but when it was added to the sound of.... _Yuck! Don't they realize the walls are paper thin in that place? Holy fucking Din..._

He thought of going to the stables to check on the horses, but then he remembered he was scared of the damn creatures and continued past the place and into a nearby patch of woods. "Hopefully I'll be able to get some sleep out here."

He sat down on a soft patch of moss that was continently placed near a tree and wrapped his cloak around himself. Humans would have found it too cold and damp to sleep outside without a fire, but Ryuk wasn't bothered by it.

"Man, my hands fucking sting." He rubbed them together and tried to remember what it was like to feel cold. _I wonder if it's this tingly feeling I have going on._

The bushes nearby rustled startling Ryuk out of thinking. "Who's there?"

There was a soft growl, then Xxeon emerged, panting and whimpering.

"You not allowed in there with your master boy?" Ryuk waved him over and the wolf trotted over and laid beside him.

"You're not so bad." Ryuk gave him a few rough pats on the head.

Faster then lightning, hands reached out and wrapped themselves around Ryuk's mouth, he tried to fight back, but was unable to do so properly, his hands were useless.

Xxeon jumped up and launched himself at the attacker, but was violently kicked away by a second person, there was a loud crack and he crumpled to the ground, a few ribs broken.

He got back on his paws quickly, but by the time he was standing, Ryuk was gone.

* * *

That took a while xD Now I must go play Twilight Princess! I almost stopped writing this several times to do that, but then I pictured my friend Allen chasing after me with a toaster... and it... made me change my mind.

Sorry about the lack of yaoi... I'm just not good at writing it, and trying to write it stresses me out, which is not a good thing right now heh... heh...

Don't kill me please!

Oh yeah, and there isn't going to be any mpreg, that would be awkward, Link and Kai are going to adopt, you'll see!

btw! I got two new pet gerbils! I have named the brown one Arthur, and the Black one Merlin~

I think Merlin's a girl though...

Meh...


	11. Soul Searching and Shitty Romance Novels

Hn... It's fucking cold in my house v.v It makes it kind of hard to type...

Ah well~

I finally got accepted into college! I'm gonna be a vet assistant, which I think is bad ass~ And since I'll only have a half day there, I might be able to keep writing, if this thing is still going by then that is...

Thanks to: KATZUNITED, DarkLink (hehe, yeah I can send it to you, I just need your email~) Satsuriku-sama, Dragon, and Tsuki Mei

Just to annoy you all, we're not going to start out with Ryuk's predicament.

Yes I am evil.

* * *

Kai was in heaven.

He was currently sitting on a giant throne that was randomly floating on some clouds. He was naked of course, naked is the only way to go when you're a god, and he was also being feed grapes by an equally naked Link who would wink seductively at him every now and then.

The whole image was ruined when a bitchy looking girl who was dressed (thank the goddesses) came storming in shouting something about an emergency.

"Call 9-1-1, I hear they have good service." He waved her away and went back to staring at his sexy servant. "Did you know 9-1-1 is actually their number? Kind of convenient, don't ya think?"

The Link grumbled something incoherent.

The woman was back again, this time she looked more frantic. "Kai... if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to get Xxeon to bite your nuts off."

Kai blinked and opened his eyes. "But America loves my nuts!" He looked around, Vii was standing beside the bed, staring down at him looking slightly frazzled, and Link was beside him on the bed fully dressed in his tunic, holding what appeared to be a bucket of ice cold water.

When Link noticed the glare Kai was giving him, he gently set the water down on the side table and smiled at him nervously. "Aha... We have a situation, a big situation actually... Ryuk's been kidnapped." He nodded to Vii who took that as her que to get Zeon.

"Well fuck us... Who the hell hasn't been kidnapped over the last few weeks?" Kai was up regretfully, he got out of bed and began gathering up his stuff, dressing as quickly as possible. "Do we have any idea where he is?"

Link found their weapons and buckled his on. "Well, he is dead, and that does leave a rather strong sent, so if Xxeon's feeling up to it, we'll get him to track him." He handed Kai Sulken and his shield as soon as he was ready to go.

Zeon flew into the room, half tangled in his cloak and still looking half asleep. "This is bad! I think he's been taken by the elves." He finally lost his footing and went down hard. "Ouch... Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you're a klutzy idiot." Vii crept into the room slowly with Xxeon by her side. "There's no doubt the elves took him, you know how they are!"

"What? Do they like to do bad things to pretty little boys?" Kai could not contain himself as usual.

Vii sighed, she was already getting use to the random comments from the shadow. "Nope, they just don't like murderous souls."

Link was not liking the fact that they were still standing there talking about it, he took Kai by the hand and strode past Vii and out the door. "Tell us about it on the way there, we need to hurry up and rescue Ryuk right now."

Zeon picked himself up off the ground and stood next to Vii. "He is the hero of time from Hyrule, I believe it now, truthfully."

"Yeah, and hopefully, he'll be Kaithlaka's hero as well."

* * *

Shigen readjusted the strap of his book bag over his shoulder with a grumble. _I don't like school... why the hell am I still going...? _He entered the school and ignored the glares and sneers that the other high schoolers gave him. _Stupid people... go glare at someone else..._

"Hey Shigen!"

Shigen turned to look at the boy running up to him. With that spiky mahogany hair, it was hard not to guess who it was. "Ryuk...?" Shigen was almost toppled over when Ryuk glomped him.

"How's your head feeling today? The pain's not too bad, is it?"

Shigen tilted his head in confusion. _Head...? What's wrong with my head...?_

"I wish you would get the chemotherapy though, you do know your hair would grow back, right?" Ryuk began leading them to the cafeteria, and Shigen followed without a word.

_I have cancer...? Oh right... I'm going to die just like my sister... _Shigen took a seat at the usual table and placed his book bag on the floor.

"So emo! It's your last week at school! You wanna go torment the hell out of the teachers?"

Kai was the one who spoke to him, the shadow was sitting across the table from him giving him a mischievous smirk.

Shigen shook his head, trying to ignore the sick feeling he was getting. "No... I'm a good kid.. I don't pick on teachers..."

"Bullshit."

"Kai, stop bugging him." Link was glaring at Kai, but when he looked at Shigen, he was all smiles. "We'll save the torturing for next year, okay Shigen?"

"Sure thing sexy..." Link always knew how to make a person feel better, but Shigen knew that he wouldn't be back next year.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, and he resisted the urge to punch whoever it was in the face.

"Hey there my lovely cousin! I've missed your beautiful face!"

"Koal... get the hell off me..."

There was a chuckle, and then Koal was sitting on the side Ryuk wasn't occupying, smiling at him. "Yes, yes, I know, you don't like to be touched! Unless it's by the lovely Ryuk~"

Ryuk ducked his head blushing, and tried to sip his milk quietly.

Koal's head was smacked from behind, and Shigen looked up to see Kotomi giving her boyfriend a look.

"Don't embarrass him! You're such a handful."

Everyone at the table laughed, Link almost fell out of his chair when Sheik glomped him from behind, which made everyone laugh harder.

Shigen sat there silently, staring at a spot on the table. _It won't be so bad when I'm gone... they'll have each other..._

The laughing grew quieter, until all the noise faded out.

Figures disappeared, along with their light, leaving him alone in the darkness.

_They'll be fine..._

A small fragment of light brought him out of his thoughts.

He knew this light, he had to go to it.

He got to his feet and shuffled towards it, soon it began to grow bigger, his fingers were touching it, the feeling gave him a tingling sensation.

"_Who are you again...?"_

Ryuk appeared before him.

He was leaning against a wall, blind folded and his hands were tied behind his back.

Shigen growled. _Who would dare tie my subordinates up...? _He knelt down and caressed Ryuk's cheek, but moved his hand away when he remembered which Ryuk it was. _This isn't the other Ryuk... This one's different... _He sat and stared at Ryuk's troubled face. _Was I dreaming before...? I must have been... I'm not from the twenty-first century anymore. I guess am dreaming now too..._

Part of him was from the twenty-first century, but the two of him were so alike, that it was hard to tell which one he was sometimes. _I lost myself... but then found myself... interesting..._

"_Damn it benhail! I was suppose to save you! Then we could go back to our creepy fucking temple and live like we were before..."_

Shigen jumped at the sound of Ryuk's voice. _"Ryuk...? Can you hear me...?"_

When there was no answer, Shigen went back to staring quietly.

"_These ass holes are going to kill me... This kind of sucks..."_

_Kill? _

There was a tingling at the back of his head. Something was calling him, he didn't want to listen, but he feared he had no choice. He leaned in and kissed Ryuk's cheek. He wanted him to know he was there, but Ryuk showed no sign of knowing what he had did.

"_Link and Kai will save you, I know they will..."_

He was roughly pulled back by an invisible force, back into the darkness.

* * *

Lore panted and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She glanced at her prince's body again to make sure he was still breathing.

"You crazy man, you went soul searching didn't you?"

Shigen didn't answer, he kept breathing slowly, still sleeping.

"I'll have to break this spell on you soon, it's getting dangerous now, you're misbehaving." She patted his hand and got off the bed. "Seker better hurry up and find that damn elf, or he might find his little side kick in trouble."

* * *

Ryuk wished the blind fold was off his face, if it was gone, he would be able to glare everyone to death.

He felt something cold and wet against his cheek and suppressed a shudder. _The sick bastards are kissing me! Oh for the love of Nayru, kill me now!_

"Are you prepared little one?"

Ryuk looked up but of course he couldn't see anything. "Not really..."

He was hoisted to his feet and led to whatever destination they were bringing him to. By the sound of it, it was a big room. He was forced to climb up some stairs and then tied to a post.

_They're going to burn me! _He could smell the oil, his stomach rolled and he tried very hard not to think about what they were going to do. _I should have stayed with the others... Now I'm going to die... _

He saw Shigen's face in the darkness, and he glared at it. _Why do I keep seeing that bastard? Damn it! _He whimpered as the smell of burning wood stung his nose. _Fuck you benhail, you were suppose to rescue me... _The smoke was getting thick now, he tried holding his breath._ I never did like you anyway..._

* * *

Link ducked underneath another tree branch and unsheathed his sword the weight was heavy and comforting in his hand. Xxeon was trotting a few feet in front of him, leading them to whatever place Ryuk was being held, and he prayed they would make it in time, because if they didn't, he was sure Shigen would kill them all.

Behind him, Kai was in serious mode, his usual bubbly self was locked away, and looking back, Link could sometimes see him smirking sadistically. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing yet, but he would find out soon.

Behind Kai was Vii and Zeon. Both were the least experienced when it came to rescue operations, so they were voted to be the transportation handlers. They would need their horses to get away once the elves found out they stole Ryuk back.

Finally, Xxeon stopped and pointed his nose towards a large tree. It was obviously a hide out of some kind, judging by the light that was streaming out of the door in the front of it.

Link turned to look at Zeon and Vii, motioning for them to stay put, then him and Kai ran over to the door and opened it.

Inside was quiet. There were no guards stationed, which meant that they were all busy with something serious, Link paled at the thought of that.

"Let's go kill some elves." Kai whispered into his ear before taking off in a random direction.

Link followed as fast as he could, but it was hard keeping up with a shadow, and Kai was in his shadow form, moving without a sound, except for the evil cackle every once and a while.

Soon he could hear chanting, and the smell of a fire burning was growing strong, it was all coming from a large door that was in front of them.

He took out his shield and readied his sword.

The first scream reached his ears, which meant Kai was already in there, he kicked the door open, and immediately parried a blow that was aimed for his head.

Without giving his opponent a chance to strike again, he stabbed him through and looked towards the middle of the room.

Ryuk was standing on a tall wooden stage, the wood surrounding the stage was on fire, and the fire was licking at the Haniam's boots.

Hoping that Kai had the elves under control, he pushed through a group of them, slicing and cutting when necessary. "Ryuk! Hold on!" He stabbed at the next elf that tried to stop him, and shoved another one with his shield.

"Hurry the fuck up! It's getting kind of toasty here!"

Link broke through the crowd and bolted towards the fire. Without thinking he held out his left hand and used the power of the Triforce to disperse the flames in front of him, unfortunately, it didn't kill all of the fire, so he had to act fast.

Down below, Kai was having a great time, he was using Sulken the way it was suppose to be used, gutting everyone that he could find. There were about twenty elves in the room, and he killed them all in five minutes.

He looked around, hoping that someone would get up so he could cut him down again, but none of them moved. "Weak bastards..."

Link cut the ropes that were holding Ryuk and picked him up and slung him over his right shoulder, then quickly got off the stage.

Ryuk took the chance to rip off the stupid blind fold. "Holy din! Get me the hell out of here, it's hot!" Not only that, but the smell of blood was driving him crazy, he wanted to get out of there before he... ate.. someone.

"You okay Ryuk? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Link couldn't see any signs of the fire touching Ryuk's boots, so they were just in time.

Ryuk didn't say anything, he just flailed his feet.

Link sighed and waved Kai over who was staring at him with a kicked puppy expression.

"I was just starting to have fun too..." Kai leaned in and licked some blood off Link's face. "I'll see you again soon, princess." He blinked and then looked around the now burning room. "Er... I say we get the fuck out of here."

Link nodded in agreement and they both ran out of the room.

* * *

Seker was scared out of his sleep by the sound of frantic hooves racing out of the elven sanctuary.

Rush was beside him in seconds, looking down at the riders.

There were two on the first horse, a young man wearing green was riding in front, the one behind him was wearing red. Next was another horse who also had two riders, the first was a man in black, and behind him was a woman in blue. And last came a wolf and a elk, the elk carried a man wearing white, their target.

He looked at Seker as the riders rode out of sight, the older man seemed deep in thought.

"Sir? Do we chase after them now?"

Seker nodded and Rush turned into his bat form, taking to the skies. His job would be to keep an eye on the target and report back to Seker once they stopped. _I wonder what they were running from? _He shook his small head and concentrated on his task.

* * *

Kaichou winced as Kyou pulled the bandages on her hand tighter.

Thankfully, after they had escaped the castle and made it out into the fresh air, Kyou had gone back into doctor mode, making himself a serious pain in the ass all over again.

"I told you, my hands are fine, they'll heal eventually."

She didn't miss the glare Kyou gave her. "Yes, they will heal, but there is a fifty percent chance they will scar, and a thirty percent chance you won't be able to fight anymore, because the tendons here are all-"

"Okay, shut up! I don't need the doctor talk right now."

Both of them jumped when the sound of a loud screech penetrated the air.

"I believe there are walking dead all around us." Kyou said in a completely serious tone.

Kaichou laughed. "We are in the middle of a huge swamp land that belongs to a crazy necromancer bitch. Of course we're surrounded by dead things."

Kyou shivered and looked behind him to see if there was indeed, something sneaking up on him.

"Don't worry doctor, I'll protect you, until we get back to Hyrule anyway. Besides, I don't think the dead will bother with us, we're dead too remember?" Kaichou blew some of her hair out of her face with a sigh.

Kyou shuffled closer to her. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Link and the others rode hard for the entire night, they still weren't as far and they would have hoped, but the horses needed rest, and it would be day soon, they could keep riding slowly for the next few hours.

Once the horses were watered and fed, Vii built a fire, and Zeon started cooking. Luckily they had gotten all their supplies gathered before the whole incident, so they would be fine until they reached the next village.

Ryuk was resting under a tree far away from the fire, Kai was sitting beside him, trying hard not to fall asleep.

Link smiled and sat beside him. "Hey there Kai." He gave the shadow a kiss on the cheek.

Kai blinked slowly and turned to face the hero. "I left for a while again, didn't I?"

"For a while yes, but you're back to normal now." This time he kissed the shadow on the lips.

Ryuk grumbled and turned his back to them.

Kai chuckled and took his left glove off, holding his hand up to Link. "You should take it off." He pointed to the silver band on his finger. "If I go crazy we can't get married, right? I think I am going crazy so you should take it off."

Link raised an eye brow. "Kai, do you really think you're going crazy?"

"Yeah... crazier then those 'chicks gone wild' infomercials..."

Link took Kai's hand in his and kissed the ring. "Well if you go crazy, I be right there beside you, I'll never leave you Kaiten. I mean it."

Ryuk popped up in between them. "I swear I heard that in a shitty romance novel before."

* * *

This chapter was weird, I was missing Shigen though, and the only way I could write him was if I went into his head while he was dreaming.

Mission accomplished~

Anyway... sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse...

he...he...

Oh! And did anyone get the 'America loves my nuts' thing? If not got to youtube and type in 'America loves my nuts' it's the one titled "Slap chop remix (You're gonna love my nuts!)

Lawls are insured xD


	12. Love and Kisses

So I finished my exams for the first semester, and I was going to write a bunch of chapters up, but I got lazy...

You guys should just kill me, I'm not a very nice person...

Ah well...

Thanks to: Tsuki Mei, KATZUNITED, And Dark Link!

Note: I thought I would follow Zeon around a bit because I haven't really developed his character yet... To tell you the truth, in the story I'm writing, Zeon and Shigen _kind of _end up together...

P.S: Happy late Valentine's day!

* * *

Zeon gasped as he splashed the cold river water on his face, the shocking cold made him shiver, but it served the purpose of waking him up.

The group had been traveling at top speed since fleeing the elf heaven, and none of them had really wanted to stop because they had all felt the feeling of being watched.

_It is getting colder, and there are fewer trees... We are close to the borders of the Daedlands. _He exhaled the air from his lungs and watched as it made small clouds on the cold air.

"We're getting closer eh Zeon?"

Zeon looked behind him to see Link standing there. "Truthfully, we should only be a week at the most before we are over the border." He shifted away as the hero took a seat beside him and began the process of washing his face.

_This man controls the power of the gods, his magic is so strange and surreal, I wish I could learn more about him... _Zeon didn't realize he was staring intensely at Link's face until Link looked at him and smiled, bringing Zeon back down to Earth. "Sorry! I did not mean to stare at you."

Link shrugged and patted the slightly tense elf on the shoulder. "I'm kind of use to it, with Kai and all." He turned his attention back to the water, cupping a small amount in his hands and drinking from it.

"If it is alright with you, I think we should stop in the small town of Novaska on the Daedland border to rest up, it will be hard going from that point on an we will need all the energy we can get."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Lore doesn't seem like she's in a hurry to kill Shigen, and since you put him to sleep he's not likely to be moving around and killing people, so we have time." He looked towards the vast elven forests behind them, a small frown forming on his face. "We need to be careful though... I think she might have sent someone after us. I've felt like I've been being watched for some time now."

Zeon too looked back at the forests, almost expecting some awful dead creature to pop out of nowhere and kidnap him. "She will be after me, I was the one who put the spell on Sir Shigen, and I am the only one who is able to lift it."

"Well that's good to know. So as long as we have you, there is hope of getting our Shigen back..." Link tilted his head in thought. _As long as Lore doesn't get her hands on Zeon we'll still have a chance, but if we lose him, and Shigen wakes up... Things could get messy. He beat me once, what's to say he can't do it again..._

Kai materialized from the shadows behind Link and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey there gorgeous~"

Zeon chose that moment to leave and let the two lovers have their time together. _I still find it strange that two men could love each other so much, but I guess it is fine... They are not hurting anyone, and they look happy. It is almost... sweet..._

When he got back to their camp, he found Vii tending to her still injured wolf, and Ryuk sulking in a tree that was well out of range of the fire. With a sigh he walked and stood under the tree, looking up towards the young Haniam. "Are you going to come down so I can look at your arms?"

There was some kind of mumble that Zeon could have sworn meant 'fuck off' so he bent down and picked up a rock and threw it up in Ryuk's general direction.

With a curse Ryuk jumped out of the tree and tackled a very surprised Zeon to the forest floor. "You've already healed my damn arms, now would you fuck off and leave me the hell alone?"

"Hey now perfection, calm down, I'm the one who's taking elf boy out." Vii petted Xxeon when he whimpered softly, devoid of the attention he had previously been getting.

Zeon rolled his eyes, not at all threatened by the wolf girl. "You have been saying that for years now, and still you have yet to kill me." He waited quietly for Ryuk to relax, ignoring the insults Vii was now hurling at him. As soon as he felt Ryuk slump forward a bit, he quickly reversed their situation, flipping the Haniam on his back.

It took Ryuk a few seconds to figure out what exactly had happened, which gave Zeon the chance to glide his hands down Ryuk's arms to see how the healing process was going.

"Do you mind getting the fuck off me?" Ryuk tried to wiggle out from under the crazy elf, he wasn't exactly on best terms with the species, and he was in no mood to put up with their crazy magic tricks.

Zeon furrowed his brow as he tried to figure what was wrong with Ryuk's arms. _It is like they have not healed at all... there is no new cell production at all, and there is still minimum blood flow circulating through them. Is his body incapable of healing? _He pushed Ryuk's sleeves up and glanced at the ugly red and sore looking scars.

Vii sat down next to Ryuk and peered at his arms intensely. "Man, that's weird, they haven't healed at all! Vampire's can heal if they drink enough blood, but..." She threw her hands up in the air as the realization hit her. "He needs to eat! People, not animals! Then he'll probably heal!"

"Did you just figure that out now, stupid?" Ryuk said while shaking his head sadly at the two people. "I've only been trying to tell you this ever since I woke up after getting hurt." The stupidity of lesser beings never surprised him.

"What are you all talking about?" Kai and Link entered the camp area with confused expressions. "And why is pretty boy trying to rape Ryuk?"

Ryuk didn't waste any time throwing Zeon off him and standing up. "Like hell I would let some elf touch me!" He pulled his sleeves back down over his arms and ignored the look of horror on Link's face, but he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from his mouth.

Before any questions could be asked, he quickly climbed back up his tree and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

Link shook his head sadly before turning back to Vii and Zeon. "We'll eat and then pack up, if Zeon's right, we should be reaching the border in the run of a week, which is good time. We'll stop at Novaska for some rest before we cross the Daedlands."

Vii flinched upon hearing the plan, and she raised her hand after Link was done speaking.

"Is there something wrong Vii?" Link asked her, elbowing Kai in the side when he grumbled out something about 'stupid females'.

"Um, yeah, about Novaska..." She shifted around on her feet nervously. "I think we should skip it... That place is kind of my home town, and my ex boyfriend kind of lives there."

Zeon gaped at her. "You mean you had a real boyfriend, truthfully?" He ducked a blow aimed at his head and went to stand beside Kai.

"I don't see why we have to mess up Link's beautifully laid out plan, just because you're scared of some boyfriend." Kai muttered, already bored with the conversation.

"Well, you see... He's kind of possessive, and if he sees me wandering around with a bunch of guys, no matter how girly they look." She made sure to glance in Zeon's direction. "Bad things might happen! He's the villages champion warrior after all."

Link shrugged. "I'll just kick his ass then." With that said, he dragged Kai over to the fire to make breakfast.

Vii slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Men..."

* * *

Seker was crouched in his tree, a little ways away from the targets camp. He made sure to keep his eyes on the creature who was sleeping in the tree. _That thing has a wonderful sense of smell, too bad he's too busy trying to ignore the world to try and scent me. _He had to keep an eye on the wind too, so he could stay down wind of them.

He jumped as he felt something nudge his chest.

Rush was in his bat form, hiding in his tunic away from the sun. He patted it gently trying to urge the teen to go to sleep, he would need his energy for tonight.

The smell of food reached his nose and he tried not to drool, he hadn't eaten a solid meal in a good few weeks, and he was starving. _Soon this will all be over and I'll be able to eat a meal fit for a king._

Rush nudged him again and Seker tapped him on the head. "Be still..." He whispered very quietly and the movement ceased.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After eating, the small group packed up and began their ride. Nothing unusual happened, and they only had to stop when Epona or Plash got rocks stuck in their hooves, but Link still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched and it was unnerving to him.

Behind him Kai didn't seem to be noticing anything, which Link knew was normal for the shadow, he had always been easy to sneak up on and scare, he probably couldn't sense his own foot.

Zeon, Vii, and Ryuk however were all tense.

Zeon would look into the trees every once and a while trying to spot something. Vii would often take Xxeon and ride off the path into the woods looking for tracks or trying to find a scent. And Ryuk had a grumpier than normal expression on, and would sometimes lift his nose up and sniff the air, but he seemed unable to catch anything.

All of them tried to keep their cool, but by the time the sun set behind the horizon, lighting up the sky with brilliant oranges and pinks and then fading into darkness, they could sense the danger in the air.

Link was about to stop the group and start looking for a place to set up camp when he spotted two figures standing still in the distance.

_I was wondering when they would show themselves. _He stopped Epona just a few feet short of the figures and dismounted, unsheathing his sword as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Behind him, the others dismounted, Kai was the only one who pulled out a weapon though.

"Can I help you?" Link tried to make his voice sound friendly, but it came out more hostile than intended.

Seker nudged Rush gently. "I want you to hold that dead creature down, if he becomes too troublesome, kill him. I will take care of the others and steal the elf."

Rush nodded and transformed, taking off into the air so he could get to the back of the group where the 'creature' was.

Seker unsheathed his two daggers, but he kept his hands down, trying not to appear immediately threatening. "Yes you can. I believe you have someone with you by the name of Zeon."

Kai pushed past Link and pointed Sulken towards the strange guy. "What if we do?"

Seker was not at all fazed by Sulken. "If you do, then I kindly ask you give him to me. He is worth a lot to me right now, and my client wishes to speak with him." Seker took a step forward and Link and Kai got into a defensive stance.

Vii led Zeon behind behind Plash where Ryuk was standing. "Where did the other guy go?" She asked Ryuk, her voice quivering slightly.

"Never mind that, you need to take the elf out of here and hide in the woods somewhere." Ryuk dug through one of the pouched on his belt and pulled out an item, holding it in front of Vii. "See this? An old friend gave this to me, it's an invisibility barrier. All you need to do is say 'unlock' to activate it." He passed her the small diamond shaped thing.

She nodded her head and dragged Zeon into the woods, Xxeon not far behind them.

Ryuk unclasped his bow from his back and grabbed onto an arrow. _I hope my arms are healed enough to do this... _He knocked the arrow and moved into position. The stranger was still talking to Link and Kai, but it didn't seem as if they were getting very far negotiation wise.

Ryuk pulled the arrow back and tried not to cry out in pain. His arms felt as though they were on fire, and they were shaking uncontrollably. _Fuck, gotta concentrate! _

He took a deep breath and aimed down the shaft of the arrow, his ability kicked in and his hands stopped shaking, the world became eerily still. He could see perfectly, almost as if the target was standing right in front of him.

He aimed at the guy's throat and prepared to shoot, but before he could he was tackled to the ground.

The arrow shot off somewhere in the distance, completely off target, and Ryuk landed on his back, his breath leaving his lungs with a big 'whoosh' sound.

He sunk his claws into whatever was pinning him and kicked at it with his feet, but it didn't seem to care.

"You almost shot my master!"

Ryuk cried out as something sharp slashed across his face, the blood ran into his eyes making it impossible for him to see his attacker. Even though his arms were killing him, he continued to claw his attacker, his instincts were screaming at him to bite the hell out of whoever was threatening him, but he couldn't follow it in his current situation.

"Stop moving or I'll have to kill you."

Hands reached out and pushed his arms to his side. Ryuk tried to resist, but he didn't have the strength. "Fuck you! Whoever you are! I hope when Benhail finds out you killed me, and he chases you down and kills your sorry ass!"

There was another sharp pain at his throat, the bastard was biting him!

The guy was crushing his throat in an attempt to keep him quiet, Ryuk went still, cursing the guy in his head. _Good fucking thing I don't need air to live... _He could feel the cold blood trickling down his throat, and he suppressed the urge to shiver. _This is how I died... Fucking Benhail and his rare sentimental side!_

He could remember that day perfectly. It was the day he had finally gotten fed up with his abusive parents and fled the house. _I still don't know what their problem was with me... Was it because I was second born? _He remembered his parents, they loved his older brother, always showering him with gifts and praise. _But All I ever got was the belt... Fuck 'em!_

He could remember running like hell itself was after him, then getting attacked, bitten by some dead creature. The wonderful blanket of death had fallen on him, and he relished in it, until...

_Benhail... The stupid bastard saved me..._

"_You don't really hate me for that... do you...?"_

Ryuk opened his eyes.

He was standing.... somewhere, or to be more specific, nowhere.

All he could see was himself, he held up his hand to his face and looked at it. He was surprised to see all of his injuries were completely healed and his flesh was emitting a soft glow, everywhere else was complete darkness. _"Where the hell am I?"_

"_Some sort of void I've been traveling in... Anything is better then listening to that crazy bitch talk..."_

Ryuk spun around. _"Benhail?"_

Shigen was there in front of him, giving him that annoying but sexy grin he always gave him. Only him...

Ryuk glared at him. _"Okay... I guess I'm dead then."_

Shigen stepped closer to Ryuk, but stopped when the younger Haniam backed away. _"You're not dead... just unconscious..."_

"_How the hell is that possible? It takes a lot to knock one of us out!" _He was getting easier to anger, which was usually the case whenever he was around Shigen. There was just something about the guy that pissed him off.

"_I may have knocked you out... I wanted to talk to you... I... missed you."_

"_Like I give a fuck! Send me back! I don't want to talk to you right now..." _Ryuk hugged himself and turned away from Shigen. _"I'm need to kill the bastard thats biting me. He clawed my face too!"_

Shigen chuckled and closed the distance between them, and before Ryuk could protest, he wrapped his arms around him. _"My fiery Ryuk... You should have been the one to wield Sulken, not me..."_

Ryuk tried to keep himself from melting into the embrace, but as usual, he felt too comfortable and safe to bother struggling. _"I don't think Sulken would be of any use with my targeting ability... That's why I use my bow."_

"_Hn..." _Shigen burrowed his head into Ryuk's neck and sighed contently, he could have stayed like that forever, but the prickling at the back of his mind was getting was time to leave.

He grasped Ryuk's head in his hands and stared into his eyes. _"Come save me... Before she makes me do something else... like killing you for instance... Which is something I would never forgive myself for doing..."_

Ryuk gulped, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"_I would never be able to move on... Because... I love you..." _And before he had a chance to say anything, Shigen pressed his lips to Ryuk's.

* * *

Link blocked the dagger that was going for his throat, then dodged a kick that was aimed at his ribs. He clearly had a disadvantage in this fight, the area they were fighting in was not big at all, Epona and the other animals had moved back to give them some room, but it still wasn't enough, and he also wasn't fast enough to keep up with the dagger wielding ninja. And yes, Link believed the guy was a ninja, because he had summoned a clone of himself to preoccupy Kai, and from the looks of it, the clone was just as strong as the real thing. _As long as he doesn't start screaming 'belive it!' I'm good..._

The hero continued to fight the un-named ninja, his arms were already stinging from the blows, and his breathing was labored. _I can't keep this up much longer!_

And then, just like that, the guy vanished.

Link who had been in the process of a swing ended up running full speed into the ground, almost cutting himself on his sword.

Kai let out curse when the same thing happened to him.

Both men glanced at each other, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

"Link, I think we were both fighting clones!" Kai jumped onto his feet and ran over to help Link to his feet. "That means that the real one is..."

"Shit!" Link said while taking off towards the back of the group.

* * *

"Fucking bastard!"

Rush almost jumped a foot in the air when the creature who had been very silent only a few moments before, sat up looking pissed and in a mood for revenge.

He wasn't expecting the burst of strength either, within seconds he was smashed onto his back, the blinded creature was growling loud enough to make a wolf envious.

"You bastard! I told you to stop kissing me! I'm gonna rip your fucking lips off!"

Rush grabbed a hold of his hands before he could do any such thing. _When did I kiss him again?_

With the situation out of control, Rush decided it was best to get out of there. He transformed quickly and flew up into the air, dodging the creature's angry claws. _What a freak!_

He flew over the trees until he spotted his master, he was holding onto the girl who was traveling with the target. _Looks like he has a hostage. _Rush drifted down and transformed as soon as he hit the ground, coming to stand by Seker.

Vii would have loved nothing more then to kick the strange guys nuts in, but with a dagger to her throat, she was rather scared about trying it.

She and Zeon had run into the forest, and she was about to put the barrier up when the bastard swooped in from nowhere and grabbed her goods, which in turn, she slapped his face, with in turn, he held a dagger to her throat.

Now they were in their current situation, Zeon was standing across from her, looking like he had no idea what to do, and the idiot was still grabbing her girls and glaring at Zeon, and Xxeon was whimpering beside him. _The dog always picks the worst times to turn into a chicken._

"If you surrender without incident, I will release this woman." He shook her to emphasize this. "I'd rather keep the blood shed to a minimum."

Zeon nodded his head in agreement. "As long as you let her go, I will cooperate."

Vii could have killed the stupid elf for giving in so easily, but she remained quiet when Zeon shot her a look.

Seker pushed the woman to the ground and walked over to the elf. "Good, then shall we go? I'll need to carry you." Without waiting for an answer, he picked Zeon up and slung him over his shoulder. He turned to Rush and motioned for him to follow.

Rush bent down to pull Vii to her feet and then took off running before she could kill him.

Vii stood there and glared at the forest floor with tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

Xxeon trotted over to her and licked her hand sadly.

"We better get back to the others and tell them about how much of a failure I am."

* * *

"Fucking ass hole! Let's go back to Hyrule! I couldn't care less if he gets rapped by some woman and- Ouch! Fuck you hero!"

Link paused for only a second before going back to rubbing the blood off of Ryuk's face and out of his eyes.

Both Link and Kai had run as fast as they could to the back of the group where they found Ryuk yelling and cursing, Zeon had been nowhere in sight. And then Vii had emerged from the forest, a look of defeat on her face, and they knew exactly what had happened.

Now all they could do was hope that they would get to their destination before Lore decided Zeon was longer any use to her and killed him.

"Are you sure it was Shigen, and not just your unconscious mind acting up?" Link asked the fuming Ryuk who looked ready to bite his face off at the suggestion.

Kai knelt down beside the Haniam and poked his cheek. "Yeah! We all know you want to make out with the emo~ Don't try to hide it!"

"Fuck you shadow!" He would have said more, but Link was scrubbing at his cuts, and he was too busy complaining about Link's horrible doctoring skills.

Kai ruffled Ryuk's hair. "Just remember this kid, you haven't seen Link bad at anything, until you've seen him drive."

Oh my... This is getting intense!

Again... I'm sorry about the wait... I feel really bad....


	13. Sleeping and Awakening

So... Shigen shall awaken in this chapter, does that make y'all happy? n.n

Oh, and I've been planning a prequel for these fics for a while now, two actually. But I don't know when I want to start writing them...

Thanks to: Dark Link and KATZUNITED~

And count on you Dark Link, to catch onto the Zeon/Link at the beginning of the last chapter xD Nice job!

* * *

Link let out a enormous sigh of relief as soon as they stepped into the small and simple town of Novaska. He didn't mind the traveling, Link had always been well built for such things, but he didn't like being in the forest for too long. _The trees begin to smother you after a while, and theres never enough room to fight..._

"We're finally here!" Vii pushed past him and Kai, prompting the later to give her a dirty look. "My home town! Isn't it beautiful?" She looked back at the guys, hoping to get a positive response.

Link looked around taking in the sights. The streets were full of people, humans by the looks of it, happy humans. Everyone was talking and laughing and as they walked further in the cheerfulness only increased.

In what appeared to be the town square there were small children running around playing a game of chase, and there were wonderful smells coming all over from the open stalls, Link tried not to drool.

"Yeah, it's a real piece of work, now can we get out of the sun and away from here? The fucking smells are bugging me." Ryuk obviously wasn't charmed by the happy town, but then again, Ryuk never seemed to be in a good mood.

Vii tried not to look hurt by Ryuk's words and waved for them to follow her. "I know where the best Inn is, and some of the rooms don't have windows since we sometimes get vampire visitors."

Kai gulped loudly and Link slapped his forehead, he already knew what that shadow was going to say.

"Vampires as in... Lestat? And... The sparkling disco ball?" Kai shifted his eyes around, looking for sparkles, or piles of ash, it was a sunny day after all.

Vii had to turn and give him a disbelieving look. "Um... What's a Lestat? And a disco... ball...?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand..." Kai latched himself onto Link and nuzzled his shoulder. _I guess I'm still stuck in the future... I wish I could get my memories back..._

As they walked toward the Inn, Link couldn't help but notice all of the wolves that were running around amongst the people. Some of them were big and older looking wolves, they were walking next to the villagers, they appeared to be guarding them. There were other ones roughly around the same size as Xxeon who were helping the people, fetching things for them. And then there were wolf pups playing with the children.

Link bit his tongue in an attempt to stop the questions that were dying to get out, but in the end, his curiosity won. "Vii? What's with the wolves?"

Vii gave Xxeon a quick pat on the head and Xxeon barked happily. "My village became friends with the wolves centuries ago when we aided them in their war with the vampires, they've been helping and living with us ever since it ended, they aren't enemies anymore."

"Wait... Wolves had a thing out for the vampires?" Kai tilted his head. "I thought that it was suppose to be werewolves verses vampires..."

Vii looked back at him. "What's a werewolf?"

Kai was starting to get sick of Kaithlaka already. "Ummm... A wolf that can turn into a human... or something like that."

Vii clapped her hands. "Oh! These guys do that too! They just prefer to stay wolves."

Within seconds Kai was in front of Xxeon, peering intently at him. "So you turn into a human?"

Xxeon tilted his head just like Kai had a few minutes before.

Ryuk booted the wolf in the butt when he got in the way of his walking and Xxeon jumped past Kai with a yelp, knocking the poor shadow on his ass. "There's no way in hell the fur ball can turn into a person, now can we please get to the Inn?"

Vii pointed to the large building in front of them. "It's right here Ryuk, calm yourself please."

With a grumble Ryuk continued marching, pulling Kai on his feet as he passed him.

Link shook his head with a sigh. "Sorry about Ryuk, I think he's still sore over that dream he had." He placed a hand on Vii's shoulder. "Thanks for getting us here though, me, Ryuk and Kai would have been lost if you didn't decide to help us."

Vii flashed him her best smile. "Well I couldn't just let that work of art walk out of my life, I want to find out how the hell Lore made them..."

"Vivian!"

Vii's smile vanished and beside her Xxeon started growling.

Link looked at the man that was approaching them. He was tall that was for sure, a good foot taller then Link. He had wolfish yellow eyes and long gray hair that was pulled into a pony tail behind him. When he saw Link, his smile vanished faster then Vii's.

The man stopped a few feet away from them, he glared at Link, then glared at Link's hand which was still resting on Vii's shoulder. "And who are you?" He asked the hero in an angry voice.

Link coughed nervously and pulled his hand away quickly. "I'm Link, a ... er... hero?" He held out his hand to the guy, hoping it wouldn't get chopped off.

When the guy's glare became deadly, he lowered it.

Vii sighed. "Link this is Keagen, my ex. Keagen this is Link, my _friend._"

Keagen didn't stop glaring. "I'm not your ex, it still wasn't made official last time I checked."

"Well consider it official, I have things to do right now, and having an over protective boyfriend isn't one of them." She grabbed onto Link's hand and was about to drag him into the Inn when Keagen grabbed onto her other hand.

"So you would rather be with some pretty elf boy who probably can't hold a sword, let alone fight with one, instead of me?"

Vii shook her head. "No! We're not together! He's-"

Keagen didn't give her a chance to finish, he threw her hand away and ripped off his glove and threw it in Link's face. "I hope you get a good rest tonight pretty boy, because it will be your last." And with that said, he stomped off in the opposite direction.

The glove slid off Link's face slowly, revealing his shocked expression. "Why the hell did he throw a glove at me?" He picked up said glove off the ground and eyed it wearily.

Vii dragged him into the Inn and slammed the door behind them. "He just challenged you to a battle. You'll have to meet him in the arena tomorrow and fight him."

"To the death?"

Their entrance had made quite the spectacle, everyone in the dinning area was looking at them curiously. Ryuk and Kai were the first ones to move, they both walked over to stand by Link and Vii, Kai giving his boyfriend a 'wtf?' look.

With the spell broken, everyone went back to their previous discussions making it impossible to hear anything. Link waved his hands at Kai, _we'll talk later._

Kai nodded.

Vii continued to drag him over to the counter, the young woman behind it gave them all weird looks. "Can I help you?" She said as loud as she could without sounding too rude.

"Two rooms please!" Vii yelled back at her. "And make sure one of them is a vamper one!"

The woman handed them their keys and Vii handed over the money.

Vii gave the keys to Link. "I'll be staying at my house, I'll come get you tomorrow for the battle! Have good sex- I mean sleep!" She waved goodbye to them and booked it out the door with Xxeon not far behind her.

"Did she say 'have good sex' or 'you have a nice ass'?" Kai said loudly to the hero, not trying to hide his laughter.

Ryuk snatched his key out of Link's hand and made his way to his room. _I hope their room isn't next to mine... I would like to be able to close my eyes and get some rest."_

* * *

Zeon sighed for the hundredth time. He did have two legs and they were perfectly usable, but for some reason the man named Seker didn't trust him, and instead opted for carrying Zeon around on his shoulder.

It was getting bothersome, especially since every time Seker jumped, Zeon would flop around like a dead fish. _I hope we get there soon... I am going to have bruises._

They were traveling through the Daedlands at break neck speed, Zeon estimated they would reach Lore's castle within the hour, the amount of undead in the area only supported that fact.

There was no sun in the Daedlands, so Seker's vampire child ran beside them. He would sometimes ask Zeon if he wanted a drink of water, but other than that, he stayed quiet.

_Not that I wanted to have a conversation with anyone... _Zeon was about to sigh again, but before he had the chance, Seker skidded to a stop and dropped Zeon to the ground.

The elf hit the mossy ground with a yelp and he looked up to glare at Seker. "That hurt truthfully..." He stood up and rubbed his abused butt with a whimper.

Seker latched onto his upper arm and lead him into the castle, ignoring the numerous dead that were shambling towards him. "I will give you to the queen and then I will leave. I will not hunt down your friends, so our deal will remain true."

Zeon nodded and allowed himself to be led through the dark corridors, it took them forever to reach their destination, Lore's room was at the top of the castle which was up thousands of stairs.

He couldn't help but wonder why there were no candles lit, or how Seker was able to see perfectly in the darkness. He didn't bother asking, he knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he stayed silent.

When they got to the top, they kept walking until they came to a larger door that had light seeping out from the bottom of it. It opened before Seker could knock, and the three of them stepped inside.

"Ah, I'm glad Seker, you have brought me the elf."

Lore was sitting on a large bed in the middle of the room. The small amount of light hid most of her from view, so Zeon couldn't see her expression.

"Just as you asked my lady." Seker bowed and released Zeon, pushing him towards Lore and backing away.

"Wait, before you collect your fee and go..." Lore stood and walked towards them. "I want you to meet my prince."

Zeon breathed a sigh of relief when he noted she had clothes on.

Seker bowed again. "As you wish my lady."

Lore stopped in front of Zeon and traced his jaw lightly with her fingers. "Now Celestial elf, you will awaken my prince. Do so and I might let you live a little longer then I was planing to. You are the last after all, I might need you for something."

Zeon clasped her hand none to gently and pushed it away from his face. "As you wish." He stepped over to the bed and observed the sleeping 'prince'. Zeon felt sorry for the guy, he would soon have to put up with 'Lore the Insane'.

He placed a hand on Shigen's cool forehead and said a quick chant. He felt the Haniam wake immediately, with out Lore's notice he sent Shigen's mind a message. _"Your friends are coming to save you."_

As soon as Shigen's eyes opened, Lore pushed Zeon out of the way and fell onto her prince, hugging him.

Shigen struggled for a few seconds before remembering that Lore still had his friends, and that he couldn't defy her. _My friends are coming to save me...? _He tried to remove his head from Lore's chest, but was unable to. _I have to hold on just a bit longer..._

Lore gestured to Seker, and Seker sauntered over to them with Rush right beside him.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She said petting Shigen's head lovingly. "And now that he's awake, we can continue our plans to crush the rest of my brothers followers." She removed Shigen face from her chest and stared at his face. "My most greatest creation..."

Shygen suppressed the urge to shudder, but something else caught his attention. It was a scent, a scent that was familiar to him, it was also a scent he hated to smell, the scent of Ryuk's blood.

He turned his head in the direction it was coming from, blue eyes meet purple and a look of surprise almost made it to Shigen's face, but he stopped it. _Koal...? _No... it wasn't Koal, but this person looked a great deal like him. The same face the same eyes, and when he noticed Shigen staring at him he smiled and Shigen's heart almost started beating again. _So Koal has a past self too?_

Seker was surprised when the Haniam started staring right at Rush with a look of recognition on his face. _Rush doesn't seem to recognize him though... that's good._

"Why do I smell Ryuk's blood on you...?" Shigen asked the Koal look alike.

Rush stayed silent, he refused to speak, Seker told him not to. _I can't disobey, but it might get messy if he doesn't know the truth."_

Seker answered for him. "I believe the one you are speaking of was killed in a battle with Rush." He laid a hand on on Rush's shoulder. "I told him not to kill the kid unless he acted up, but I guess he did if you smell his blood."

"Don't worry about it my love, you don't need that failure, you have me." Lore tried to wrap her arms around him, but Shigen stopped her with a growl, and before Rush knew what was happening, he launched himself at him, claws out and ready to kill.

Rush was knocked off his feet, and he fell to the floor. He was waiting for Shigen to jump on top of him and rip his throat open, but nothing happened. He felt his chest, making sure he wasn't injured, nothing appeared to be wrong with him.

The sound of something splashing onto the floor made him look up.

Seker was standing in front of him. There was something off about him though, it wasn't the fact that he was slouched over, (and that was rare for Seker because he always got angry when Rush slouched) and it wasn't the fact that there was a strong stench of blood coming from him (and Rush had rarely smelt Seker's blood, except for the one time he allowed Rush to feed from him) it was...

Lore laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "That's right my prince! Kill them!"

Rush cried out when he finally noticed the hand sticking out of his mentors back, but it was soon gone as Shigen pulled it out, letting Seker fall, he died before he hit the floor.

Zeon backed away, he wanted to help but he could tell the man was dead, and it wouldn't be healthy to get in the way of the enraged Haniam, but there was something off about him, his eyes seemed hazy.

"Kill the child next! Then you can do whatever you want to them, I know your hungry~" She came up behind him and rubbed a hand across his bare chest, Shigen ignored her.

_She's controlling him! I have to wake him up! _Zeon was about to use his powers to contact Shigen's mind, but the Haniam fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"Why do you fight me my prince? You know it's no good... It only serves to make me angry."

Shigen didn't say anything, instead he reached his bloody hand out toward the terrified Rush.

The kid shuffled backwards making sure to stay clear out of reach.

"Koal... Run..." Shigen yelped and clutched at his head again, he was rapidly loosing the battle over his mind, he was too weak to fight Lore off.

Rush seemed to catch on to what was happening, he glared at Lore who was smiling back at him. _I want to rip her face off! _But he knew he's never be able to get to her. He looked toward Zeon who was watching everything quietly. _Those people who were planning to kill her, he's one of them, if I bring him back to them..._

He winked at Lore who's smile left and was replaced with confusion, and before she could question, Rush was running out of the room with Zeon Flung over his shoulder.

Lore almost screamed in frustration. "Stop them my prince! Kill the child! I want the elf alive though!"

Shigen lost control and ran out after them, his ability kicked in and he became nothing more then a blur.

"He is going to catch us! Truthfully!" Zeon was not please with his situation, but this was probably the only change he would have to escape. "You need to go out the window! He can't fly!"

"I can't either in my humanoid form! And we're on the top floor of the castle!"

"What do you mean you can not fly! All vampires can! Now jump out of one of these cursed windows!"

Shigen was right behind them, he would have them in a few seconds.

Zeon chanted quickly, his spell broke the spell of control Lore had over Shigen's mind, and his eyes cleared for a few moments.

At that moment, Rush jumped out the window but Zeon was still able to hear Shigen say...

"Tell sexy to hurry the fuck up..."

Then he was falling.

Rush was flailing his arms, trying to figure out how the hell he was suppose to be able to fly, Zeon repositioned himself onto Rush's back. Even being as girly as he was, he was still a bit bigger than the kid, it would be hard for Rush to fly with the extra weight.

"Transform, but only transform enough that you have wings!"

The ground was approaching rapidly, all of this was taking place in seconds, but they weren't going to make it if the kid didn't learn how to fly fast.

Rush concentrated on his task and was surprised that he could actually do as the elf said. As soon as his wings were out, he began flapping like crazy, but it was awkward and he had never tried to fly with weight on him before.

"Do not flap, just glide!"

_Glide! Why didn't I think of that! _He spread his wings out and the air caught them with a jolt, but it stopped their decent immediately, and they flew toward the ground slowly.

Zeon almost cried with relief, he ruffled the kid's hair. "I am sure you know what to do now."

"Yeah." Rush flapped his wings to get them higher, the ground was sneaking up on them, they were about 20 feet above it. "The only problem I have now is my wings, they're getting tired..."

Zeon looked over Rush's shoulder down toward the ground where there were about a hundred undead walking around. "Well you better suffer it out, because truthfully... I do not feel like being eaten alive right now."

* * *

Link rolled over onto his other side and wrapped his arms around the man laying beside him. He smiled when he thought about how Kai always smelled like strawberries. He kissed up the shadow's neck and nibbled on a pointed ear. _My favorite part of the morning, waking Kai up._

Kai didn't wake up, and Link furrowed his brow and began sucking on Kai's ear while his hands roamed over his lovers toned chest.

Kai grumbled and pushed his hands away.

Link was more shocked than hurt. _From this omen I can deduce that today is going to be a very bad day..._

Their room door burst open, and Ryuk flew in throwing himself onto the bed and hiding under the blankets in between him and Kai.

Link sighed and pulled the blanket away from Ryuk's face. The Haniam glared at him.

"What's wrong Ryuk?"

"Some crazy vampire came into my room and tried to drink my blood! I don't have enough to spare! Dumb fucking ass hole..." Ryuk jumped as the still sleeping Kai hugged him, he shook his head and continued. "And get this! The fucker wanted to sleep with me afterward! Link, tell me the truth... Do I look gay?"

Link really did not want to answer that question, instead he threw the blankets back over Ryuk's head and ordered him to go to sleep.

_Yep... A really bad day.._

* * *

R.I.P Seker~ I do love you, but you had to go...

If anyone liked him, I'm sorry...

And about the Haniam profiles on my page, I ask that you disregard them for now... I deleted them, I have to re write them all, and I have changed all their names... I wish I would have realized sooner that they were all Japanese names... Seriously... I didn't notice... -sigh-

I didn't change Ryuk's name though! Don't worry~


	14. Dead Men and Axe Men

Here we go, I didn't die, I posted something over the break, 21 pages of camping fun with Shigen, Ryuk, Link, and Kai.

You should go check it out, you will die laughing~ It's called camping is a good time.

I totally forgot about your question Dark Link, so here's your answer:

Ok, so at the beginning of the first fic, we saw that Link had defeated Ganondorf for a second time (I was hoping people would notice that it was the second time, because the battle was in Hyrule field, not in Ganondorf's castle) Zelda and Malon died, Ganny was defeated blah blah. Well when Link, Shigen and Kai went back into the past, they went back to a time before the second battle had taken place, thus they knew what was going to happen so they we're able to save the girls and kick Ganny's butt again. I don't know if I want Ganondorf to still be alive for Light and Darkness, but I'll figure it out when they get back to Hyrule.

:)

I hope that helped~

Thanks to: Tsuki Mei, Dray Dray, Venerable Sage of Fortune, Dark Link, KATZUNITED, and Silverfang0000

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Link who recently turned 17! Congrats my friend!

* * *

The mist was growing thicker as Kaichou and Kyou made their way through the Daedlands. The dead that lingered there didn't bother paying them any attention, because of course, they were also dead, so there was no yummy live flesh for them to eat.

That didn't stop Kaichou from being cautious. She couldn't remember how many times she went to reach for her rapier at her hip, only to have her hand grab at the empty space. Her fingers were itching, she needed to hit something.

"Kaichou~"

**-Wham-**

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kyou rubbed his now aching head with a small whimper. "You're so rash, it's a wonder you don't get along with young Ryuk, you two are practically the same person." He caught the next hit that was aimed at him.

"I am nothing like that over emotional, idiotic, dense, shrimpy, childish-"

Kyou released her hand and looked behind them as he sensed a presence. He could sense the energy of a strong magic wielder, and there was another with him, though he wasn't sure what it was. They were approaching rapidly.

"Pathetic, loud, bad mouthed-"

_I can see them now, they're approaching from the air, I wish I knew if they were friend or foe..._

"Ugly, in denial, piece of-"

Kyou slapped a hand over her moth to shut her up. "Kaichou! Someone is coming! And they're flying, look!"

Kaichou, who was about to tear the older man's head off, stopped and looked in the direction that he was pointing. She grabbed a hold of Kyou's wrist and pushed it away from her mouth. "What the hell is that? It could be some kind of Dragon, it has wings..." She wished she had her sturdy weapon with her more than ever. "Too bad Ryuk wasn't here, with his eyesight, he could probably tell us what that is."

"Weren't you just insulting him a moment ago?" Kyou grinned at her, knowing how Kaichou's opinion of a person could change on a dime.

She flinched and nudged his arm. "Shut up."

"Helloooo! Do you two mind if I land on you?!"

Both Haniam directed their attention back to the flying shape, surprised to see it only a few feet away. Before they had a chance to answer the question, the thing slammed into them, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh dear Vesper! My back is killing me!" Rush pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees and groaned loudly. "I'm never doing that again..." He looked down at the person who was lying underneath him. It was a girl, a very pretty girl, or the word 'woman' would best describe her, Rush wasn't at all certain since he had never been around women much, except when Seker would get into his perverted mood and would go to those strange houses where he wasn't allowed, and there were women everywhere.

He resisted the urge to clutch at his chest as the sharp pain of loss struck him. It hurt him to know that he would never see his master again.

"Do you mind getting off me dragon boy?"

Rush's eyes flew open, he hadn't realized he'd closed them. "Yeah, sorry..." He had to concentrate to make his wings go away, but it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Once they were gone he rolled onto his back with another groan, freeing Kai from her flesh-like cage.

She sat up and looked over to Kyou who was laying face down in the moss covered ground, mumbling something she couldn't hear. There was a guy who looked a lot like the hero of time, but was dressed in white on top of him, he was gently patting Kyou on the head, repeating an apology over and over.

Kaichou turned her attention back towards the half dead, no longer winged, person and hissed at him. "Do I look like a landing pad?" She jabbed his ribs and he let out a strange sounding cry.

"Well at the time you did!" Rush had to block another attack from the crazy woman. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to land on the creepy dead guys." He decided to sit up to save himself from anymore pokes, it wasn't easy though, his muscles were protesting violently against him, and as soon as he was up, the woman poked his cheek.

"You know, you look a lot like a certain idiot leader of mine." She continued probing the kid, he didn't seem at all bothered by it, but then again, he looked too tired to care.

"You two are the same as Sir Shigen and Ryuk." Zeon was sitting on front of Kyou, both of them were staring at each other intensely. "Does that mean you are both from the land of Hyrule as well?" He looked at Kaichou for the answers, seeing as she was the leader.

Kaichou nodded her head. "Yes, we're from Hyrule, we're part of Shigen's coven." She didn't miss the low growl that Dragon boy let out at the mention of Shigen's name. "We were going to wait for the dumb ass to rescue us from that crazy necromancer, but I decided to break out without him, we escaped from the castle a few nights ago."

Zeon gave up on the staring contest with with Kyou and scooted over to Kaichou. "I hate to tell you this Milady, but Sir Shigen has also been kidnapped by the Lady necromancer of whom you speak, and is being held at the castle. His friends Link, Kai, Vii, and Ryuk are on their way to rescue him, though they mentioned nothing of you two."

This news came as a shock to Kaichou, the idea of Shigen being captured by _her _was one of the most non humorous things she had heard in all her life... or non life... _What was that idiot doing? How could someone as strong as Shigen be captured so easily? _She twirled a strand of her lilac hair around her finger nervously. _Who __**is **__that woman?_

While she pondered, Zeon moved over to Rush who was whimpering with every breath he took.

"You strained too many muscles I think." He rubbed Rush's back gently, but this seemed to be too much and the kid cried out in pain. Zeon prepared his healing magic. "This does not look good..."

"A third-degree rupture, a complete tear across the over exerted muscle. Very dangerous, internal bleeding is probable since it appears he pulled more than a few muscles, it may require surgery to repair."

Zeon did a triple take when he heard Kyou's medical babble. "Well that was straight to the point and over the top, if I may say so myself." He focused is healing magic and began repairing the torn muscles in Rush's back. "You'll still be a bit sensitive afterwards, but if we can find you meal it would heal faster."

Kyou's eyes were glued to everything Zeon was doing, even Kaichou stopped to stare in amazement. _Well I guess the kid's a vampire, that's why he smells dead then..._

Kyou had been a doctor when he was alive, so it was a treat to see someone who could use healing magic to cure something as severe as torn muscles, healing magic was rare in Hyrule, and Kyou had had no talent for it, he was just a doctor who healed people through medicine, and diagnosed patients.

He was one of the gifted Haniam, he had the power to diagnose a problem just by glancing at it, but he had no magical means to fix it.

"There, that should feel better." Zeon patted Rush on the cheek. "Now for the food problem..."

Kaichou rolled her eyes, the guy was clearly stunned. "Well if we use logic, we would come to the conclusion that the only place he could find a meal is from you dumb ass, you're the only living one around here."

Zeon's eyes widened as he finally came to that realization. "Oh, I feel stupid, truthfully..." He began untying his glove. "You will have to take the blood from my wrist, I do not like the thought of a vampire feeding from my neck."

Rush really wanted to do just that, the guy was starting to make him mad, but it was probably just the thirst that was getting to him. "It's not like I wanted to anyway..."

Once the glove was off, he held out his hand to Rush who glared at it.

"We do not have all day little vampire." Zeon waved his arms like he would wave a bone in front of a dog. "What is everyone's names so we can more acquainted." He pushed his arm into Rush's face until the vampire took a hold of it and inserted his fangs into the small vein non too gently.

"Easy you imbecile." Zeon tapped him on the nose, the kid wasn't making the situation any more enjoyable. "I am Zeon Akardalen by the way, well met." He held out his free hand to Kaichou who gave it a look of disdain before grasping it and firmly shaking it.

"Kaichou, you don't need to know my last name." She released his hand and tried not to laugh as he shook it, she did have a strong grip.

Kyou grabbed Zeon's still sore hand and shook it with both of his. "And I'm Kyou, I don't have a last name, I threw it away after I died."

Zeon pulled his hand back before it could fall off and tapped Rush on the nose again. "And what was your name again?"

Rush stopped feeding and licked the wound to seal it. "It's Rush, I have no last name." He slowly got to his knees and stood up, his back still hurt, but not as badly as it did before. "I'm pretty sure these dead guys can smell your blood Zeon, so we should get going."

Zeon nodded and stood up, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back on his ass. _Am I... fainting? _He was starting to break out in cold sweat, and his hearing was failing him. _Lay back, deep breath... _But it was too late, the darkness swallowed him and he was too weak to fight it.

"Jeez, how much blood did you take?" Kaichou asked while poking Zeon's stomach with her foot. "The guy looks pale."

"I took enough... to make him pass out, the guy was annoying me."

Kaichou motioned for Kyou to pick him up. "Great, well thanks to you, we have to carry around more dead weight." She pushed past Rush who backed away startled.

Rush watched her stomp off, he never was any good around women. _And this one is really scary too..._

* * *

Link tightened the buckles on his gauntlet to make sure it wasn't loose. He wasn't really sure how today's battle would go, after all, he'd never seen the Keagen guy fight before, so he was at a disadvantage there.

But it was the same way for Keagen.

Kai came up behind him and slipped his arms around Link's waist. "Have fun out there today princess." There was a nip at Link's ear and he tried not to shiver. His ears were sensitive Goddess damn it!

"I have a question for you Mr. Mean Kai." Link turned around until he was facing his shadow who was grinning at him.

"Yes princess?" 'Mr. Mean Kai' leaned down to bite his lower lip, obviously not interested in the conversation.

"Are you the one who's blocked Kai's memories?" Link gasped in surprise as he was pushed back against the wall behind him. "What are you doing?" Link asked angrily, the guy was way too pushy.

"Do you miss him?"

Link gulped, Kai's eyes were burning with determination, it was a look he wasn't used to. "Of course I do! He's the one I fell in love with, not you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say, the determined look was gone, replaced with a look of... sadness?

Kai blinked and then the sad look was gone, replaced with a look of confusion, then his eyes lit up. "I'm allowed to top you?! Yes!"

He was having a really bad morning, Link spent the next five minutes trying to pry the hyper shadow off his neck, which he wouldn't admit, but it felt nice to let Kai take control. _Perhaps I will let Kai be the seme once we get back to Hyrule, but only for __**one **__time!_

The shadow was giving him the cutest pouty face in the world, Link wanted so bad to kiss him, so he did, but just as their lips met, Ryuk had the displeasure of walking in that exact moment with Vii.

"Will you two stop fucking... fucking each other every chance you get?!" Ryuk's eyes were burning, he was scarred for life, this adventure was ruining him. "Every one is waiting for you Link, we need to get down to the arena _now_, not after your done with your boyfriend." He dragged Vii out who was giggling madly. _Why are some girls so perverted?_

* * *

The arena area was packed full of people, there were even kiosks and chairs being set up. Keagen was in the arena, pacing back and forth, waiting impatiently for his opponent to show up.

It had to be a sunny day of course, Ryuk grumbled and put his hood on, it didn't really help his eyes, but it was better than nothing. They pushed through the crowd and made their way to the arena for front row seats. _Fights must be common in this place... _Ryuk thought as the villagers began cheering their village hero.

Link winked at them and then walked over to Keagen, drawing his sword and shield. "We don't have to do this you know. I'm not with Vii, I have my own special someone." He twirled the Master sword around a couple of times to get the feel of it.

"It matters not, once there is a challenge made, there is no escaping it until one of us is dead, and you pretty boy, shall be the one to fall." Keagen picked up his axe from the ground and twirled it much like Link had. "Whenever you're ready elf."

The crowd went completely silent as both men got into a defensive stance. Kai and Vii both grabbed onto Ryuk's arms, making Ryuk even more grumpy then he already was.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Keagen charged. He went for a frontal attack, not even bothering to look for an opening in Link's defense, he raised his axe and brought it down with all of his strength.

_He's relying on his strength to win this battle. _Link raised his shield to block the blow, but it was too powerful and he lost his footing and was slammed onto his back.

The wind left his lungs with a 'whoosh', he knew he had to get up before he was hit again, but there was one problem... Keagen's axe was stuck in his shield.

Link quickly checked to make sure his arm was still intact, since it was completely numb and he couldn't tell, but it was there, Keagen wasn't giving him much of a change to recover, with a roar he picked Link up with the shield still stuck to his weapon.

Link pulled his arm out from the shield and fell to the ground, rolling to the side, just as Keagen swung his axe down to the ground again, this time the shield broke in half.

The crowd was going wild, the people were calling Keagen's name and cheering him on. Kai wanted to kill every single one of them.

"Not many people survive my first attack." Keagen said to Link while giving him a wolfish grin. "But I guaranteed you wont survive the next one, that sword of yours will never hold up to my axe, Vivian will be mine!"

_Well luckily for me, this sword is not any ordinary sword. _Link decided it was his turn to attack, praying to the Goddesses that his left arm would hold up, he ran at his opponent.

Keagen held up his axe, preparing to block an attack aimed for his chest, but at the very last second, Link switched sword arms and went for Keagen's leg.

There was a loud clang as Keagen barely blocked the attack, but Link wasn't wasting any time, he spun around in a complete circle and went for axe man's upper left arm.

Keagen was forced to back flip to avoid having his arm chopped off, but the move unfortunately left him wide open and Link took the chance to lunge and stab the slow moving Keagen in the right arm.

The place was quiet, no one had ever laid a hand on their village champion, the unknown elf had some skill, that much was certain.

Link withdrew the Master sword and jumped away from the now shocked Keagen, his wound was bleeding profusely, but he didn't seem to notice, rage was taking over.

"You'll regret that."

"I thought you would say something like that." Link was having fun now, the guy was a strong opponent, but he was too slow to keep up with his speed, it was only a matter of time and injuries before the guy gave up.

Ryuk coughed and covered his nose, the smell of blood was making him drool. _I should get out of here, I need to feed anyway, this is the perfect time. _He unlatched Kai and Vii from his person and began pushing his way through the crowd.

Keagen attacked again, aiming to axe Link's head in half, but the elf rolled to the side at the last second, causing him to miss and fumble. _Pretty boy's reflexes are good, this may be tougher than I thought. _He blocked a blow that was aimed for his leg then slashed at Link with his e.

Link blocked the blow with his sword and tried not to curse as the vibrations stung at his arms.

Both men jumped away from each other.

"That sword... how is it still in one piece?" Keagen was sweating and panting, his wound was starting to get to him, he had to end this quick or he would die from blood loss.

"My sword is special, I think it might be impossible for you two break it." Link could feel his left arm a bit better now, it was throbbing and probably broken, and he was getting tired already, he used to be able to fight for an hour straight, now he couldn't even fight for more than ten minutes. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Keagen was going in for the kill, he had to end it now. He ran at Link again, this time using the elf's trick and instead of using both hands, he switched his axe over to his right hand at the last second and attacked Link's shield-less left side.

At the same time, Link went for Keagen's open left side.

The villagers gasped, some of them closed their eyes, some of them were on the edge of their seats.

Link opened his eyes, preparing himself to see the Goddesses face's, but it wasn't the Goddesses who were in front of him, it was...

"Sh-Shigen?"

The Haniam leader was in between the two fighters, a look of calm was on his face, even as he held both the Master sword and an axe in his hands, he didn't seem to hear Link.

Link tried to pull his sword back, but Shigen was keeping it firmly grasped in his hand.

Keagen was having much of the same problem, he couldn't budge his weapon either.

"What the fuck are you doing here emo?!"

That got Shigen's attention, Link watched as Shigen's eyes widened with surprise, then just as quickly, they glazed over. He shoved Link away from him and ripped the axe out of Keagen's hand, then used it to slash the big guy's chest open.

Link didn't have time to stop him, he could only stare at Shigen shocked, the Haniam watched Keagen hit the ground with a sinister smile on his face, he then threw the axe and turned to look at Link.

"Hello... hero..."

The voice that spoke definitely didn't belong to their beloved Shigen, it was much to evil.

Kai was at Link's side in a second, helping him to his feet and then standing by his side with Sulken out and at the ready.

People of the village began running for cover, there was no way any of them were going to get involved in this fight.

Vii was the only one who didn't move, she was frozen, the amount of power pouring off the new guy was incredible.

"Ah... I see you've brought me back my sword..." Shigen looked at Kai, then down to Sulken. "I thank you for caring for it until now..."

Kai pointed Sulken towards Shigen's face. "Let emo go you crazy bitch!"

Shigen merely smirked and raised his hand. "_Thaerim_ _Noctrimnal."_

Link felt the pressure of magic building, he jumped in front of Kai in an attempt to block whatever spell it was, but it past right through him and hit Kai.

"I once knew a man named Ganondorf... He was a pitiful man... he was terrified of a little child... A child!" Shigen sauntered over to Link who was still standing in front of Kai and gently pushed him aside. "I needed the worthless man though... So we made a deal... We would help each other create our own personal pets..."

Link looked at Kai who was completely frozen, there was no sign of him breathing, it was almost like he was dead.

"Both Ganondorf and I created this creature..." Shigen brushed the silver locks of Kai's hair out of his face. "And surprisingly... Ganondorf's fears were true... The child of whom he was so afraid of managed to defeat our little shadow... And then he even went on to defeat Ganondorf..."

Shigen turned back to Link who was glaring at him. "Such power for a mere Hyrulian... It's a power I've only seen in Celestial elves to tell you the truth... But we all know there's only one left of their kind... And that one has gone missing..."

"What are you getting at?" Link didn't like where this conversation was going.

Shigen smiled. "Oh... I might be suggesting that you are one of them... The likeness between you and the other one is amazing..."

"Your point?"

"Do you know how easy it is to kill a shadow...?" Shigen looked at the Master sword that was still in Link's now shaking hand. "I don't even really need that sword... All I have to do is say the rest of that spell..."

Link threw the Master sword to the ground. "Tell me what you want! I do anything, just don't hurt Kai."

"Come here." Shigen waved him over with a flick of his wrist, Link had no choice but to obey.

"I am going to take you back to my castle... and you are going to serve me like I had planned for your brother... And maybe... I might turn you into a Haniam... You would be more useful as a weapon..." Shigen picked Link up and flung him over his shoulder with a laugh.

Link didn't fight him, all he cared about was Kai's safety.

"I think this belongs to me..." Shigen plucked Sulken from Kai's still frozen hand. "Let us go... before we attract any more attention..." Magic swirled around the two, Link looked at Kai once more before closing his eyes.

"Benhail!"

The magic stopped, the spell holding Kai was broken and the shadow looked around wildly until he spotted Shigen. "Link!"

Link opened his eyes and looked at Kai. "Stay there!"

Kai growled but did as he was told, Ryuk jumped over and stood beside him, looking at Shigen... Or more like glaring...

"Ryuk..."

Shigen seemed to have gained consciousness though, he looked at Link and was able to clue into what was going on. "Sexy... go..." He dropped Link to the ground and backed away clutching his head. "Lore's... weakness... amulet... neck..." But Shigen couldn't hold on any longer, with one more glance towards his friends, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, flinging Sulken to the ground as he went.

Link watched him until he couldn't see him no longer, then he passed out.

* * *

Yeah, my Link is right handed, I just think it makes more sense to have your shield on the side where your heart is...

And yes, Link and Zeon are brothers...

You can kill me now!

Happy birthday Dark Link!


	15. Wolf Boys and River Crossings

**Quote of the day:** The game's afoot: Follow your spirit, and upon this charge Cry 'God for Harry, England, and Saint George!'

Well, I'm trying to update more often, lets see how long it lasts this time.

Thanks to: Dark Link, Allen (who needs to calm himself) KATZUNITED, Tsuki Mei, Dray Dray, and Pie san! XD

Does everyone know how to pronounce Xxeon? It's basically 'shown' Well... Thats how I pronounce it anyway : P

* * *

Link groaned and tried to position his face out of the sunlight streaming through the small Inn window. Not an easy task seeing as his body was so sore he could barley move it, and his left arm had been fractured in his fight with Keagen, well the guy did have awesome strength, he was going to be out for at least a _few _days.

_A few days that we can't waste. Shigen's up again, which means Lore must have her claws on Zeon. But now that Shigen's up, we have to stop him before he's forced to kill again, or capture me... _Link grumbled and pulled a pillow from behind his head with his right hand and threw it over his face. _Damn sun... Anyway I'll have to get up and rely on Epona for a bed until we get to Lore's castle..._

"Liiiiink~ I brought you something to eat!" Kai bounded through the door supporting a fresh bowl of steaming soup and a cute smile, Link was fortunate to have the pillow over his head, because his lover was also wearing a 'too pink' apron to complete the whole 'house wife' look.

Kai slowly set the soup down on the stand beside Link's bed so he didn't spill any of it's contents and shook the hero's shoulder. "Come on love, you need to eat and get your strength back." He slid the pillow of Link's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Link grumbled and sat up, using his good arm to position himself. "So how's Keagen anyway? Did he die yet?" Link asked nonchalantly while taking the bowl off the stand and gulping down a few spoonfuls.

Kai shrugged. "Well I haven't seen him, but from what I heard he's in rough shape." He smacked Link on the back when the hero started choking on his soup. "Eat slowly you idiot, anyway, Vii's been with him the whole time, mother henning."

Eating his soup more slowly this time, Link asked. "Where's Ryuk?"

"The kid is in his room, hiding from the sun, and Koal contacted us, so he's talking to him for a few minutes." Kai chuckled evilly. "I'm suppose to be down there rescuing him now."

Finished with his soup, Link placed the bowl on the stand once more and motioned for Kai to join him on the bed. "I'm sure he can wait, I want to snuggle with my Kai who looks awfully sexy in that pink apron."

Quicker then you could blink, Kai was snuggled into Link's side and purring like a kitten. "God I love it when you call me sexy." He leaned over and kissed the hero, being careful of Link's bad arm and sore muscles. _Yep, Ryuk can definitely wait~_

"_I'm telling you lovely, my little Alec is going to be a ladies man when he grows up."_

Ryuk added another pillow to the giant pile that was covering the small mirror device, no matter how many things he put over it, he could still hear the Koal guy's voice like it was right in front of him.

"_And my little Mika is going to be so-"_

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Ryuk reached under the pillows and threw the mirror at a nearby wall. It hit it with a bang and fell to the floor unharmed.

"_There's no reason to get angry lovely, your future self is a lot calmer." _

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." This time Ryuk stomped on the mirror, but the result was the same as before.

"_You know what I'm talking about lovely, there's a Ryuk here where I'm living, he's a lot nicer than you though, and he's been sad ever since my lovely cousin went back in the past, or as far as he knows, died."_

Ryuk glared down at he man in the glass. "You are way too fucked up."

The click of the door opening alerted Ryuk to someone entering is room.

"It's about time Kai, this bonehead has been driving me up the... why are you hugging me?" Ryuk was going to turn around and give the shadow a piece of his mind, but Kai wrapped his arms around him and grabbed a hold of his chin with his left hand in a fierce grip, preventing just that.

"_Lovely? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, the creepy shadow is just in a huggy mood right now." He wiggled his shoulders. "Kai, let me go ya crazy bastard." _Way too creepy... Wait! Is it just me, or did Kai grow a foot?_

He felt something heavy on his shoulder, and Ryuk could tell it was Kai's chin, this was getting scary.

And then he felt a tongue lick his ear.

This sent Ryuk into a wild frenzy, he began kicking his feet and cursing with all his might, but Kai's grip only grew stronger.

"I want to take you as my mate."

That definitely wasn't Kai's voice."Wh-what?" He kicked the mysterious man's leg with his heel, but it didn't help.

"_Ryuk! My lovely! Is everything okay?"_

"Does everything sound okay to you? Stop fucking licking me!"

"How can I? When you taste so delectable."

The man used his teeth to pull down the collar of Ryuk's tunic, exposing his neck.

Poor Ryuk was not liking this situation at all. "Are you that creepy vampire guy that tried to rape me the other night?" He growled as the man started nipping at his neck non to gently. _Kai, where the fuck are you?!_

"No, I'm not a vampire, and you know me dear Ryuk, I've traveled with you for a few weeks now, and I must say, you are the most compelling and beautiful creature I've ever seen." He gave Ryuk's neck another nip. "Hence, me wanting to mate with you."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Well you've never seen me in my human form that is."

And then it clicked.

"_There's no way in hell the fur ball can turn into a person."_

"Xxeon?" Ryuk was twirled around and brought face to face with a strikingly hansom young man with striking green eyes and locks of midnight black hair that fell all the way down to the bottom of his back, and he was... shirtless...

And Ryuk was pissed.

"You're going to fuck off and let go of me right now wolf boy." Ryuk poked his chest to emphasize his point. "Because there's no way I'm committing the act of bestiality with you. Not now, not ever, and especially not with a fucking guy!"

"_Um, are you all forgetting someone lovelies?"_

They both ignored the whimpering Koal, Xxeon had one eyebrow raised and was giving Ryuk a grin that was quite similar to Shigen's, which only served to anger him even more. "You know, you can't stop me from taking you, no one has marked you yet, which means you can still be claimed, and that is what I plan to do right now."

"Whoa! I leave for two seconds, and already there's some hot guy trying to get it on with 'Ryuk the Virgin'! Damn kid you have all the luck."

Ryuk had never been so relived to hear the real Kai's voice in his life, he poked his head over Xxeon shoulder and gave the man a pleading look. "Shadow! Get this bastard off me!"

"All in good time." Kai looked away from him and instead went over to the now panicking Koal who couldn't see what was going on. "Hey there Koal, it seems everyone forgot about you." He picked the mirror off the floor and brushed it off.

"Is Ryuk alright?"

"Yeah, he's just fooling around with some guy, even though he's suppose to be saving himself for emo." He looked at Ryuk and gave him a wide smile. _Better to torment the angry ones when they're held down._

Though Ryuk's glare was getting really scary.

Xxeon had gone still as soon as the shadow had walked in, but it appeared he wasn't angry, so he began caressing Ryuk's face and stroking his hair, something that he himself had thought was a very pleasing feeling, but it seemed to disturb the young man.

"I'm going to bite you! And I don't care if I fucking turn you! You're pissing me off!" But Kai's hand covered his mouth before he could eat the annoying bastard.

"Calm down Ryuk, this guy is going to let go of you now."

"_Yes! Let go of Shigen's lovely boyfriend!"_

Even though he sounded nice, Xxeon could hear the bit of anger hinted in the shadow's words, so he released Ryuk who flung himself away like he was a diseased person.

"I didn't think he was claimed, I'm sorry." He said to Ryuk who was scratching at his neck like it was burning.

"Yeah, well next time ask me like a civilized person!" _I'm not claimed by anyone, but whatever keeps him off me..._

"It seems there's a lot going on down here." Link waved at them all with his good hand and limped inside the room. "We should get going, I'll ride Epona into the swamp, she should be able to handle it." He plucked the mirror out of Kai's hand and said hello to Koal.

"Good, let's get far away from this place, and fur ball here." Ryuk picked up his bow and quiver from the floor and placed them on his back. He picked up Link, who was still talking to Koal, and flung him over his shoulder. "Come on hero, I'll carry your heavy ass."

"I'll have you know, I've lost weight since I started this journey." Link rolled his eyes at Koal. "He's so impatient."

Koal was now holding both the twins in his lap, trying to keep them both still. _"Yes well I think I should go lovely, my little ones are getting antsy, and Kotomi just finished making lunch."_

"Alright Koal, talk to you soon." Link deactivated the spell. "Hey Ryuk, do you think you could slow down a bit, you're shaking my arm around."

"No."

"Alrighty then..." He could just see Kai and the strange man coming out of the room before Ryuk took the first corner. "Was that guy the one that tried to make a meal out of you the other night?"

"No, that's Vii's fucking wolf." Ryuk increased his speed once they were outside, the stables were only a minute away from the Inn but the sun was already burning his skin.

Link had to think about Ryuk's words. "Oh... OH! Wow, he's kind of hot." He tried not to yelp as Ryuk dropped him on a crate, the stable was alive with activity, and horses...

Horses that Ryuk was eying wearily. "Go saddle your horse hero."

Link held up his splinted arm. "I'll get right on that dumb ass."

* * *

Kaichou was so happy she could cry.

They were finally at the boarder, or well... at least out of the worst part of the Daedlands. They hadn't seen a dead thing all morning, and the marshes were becoming less frequent, and the grass was actually starting to look alive.

Zeon was on Kyou's back, the elf was getting weak since there was no food or water for him, and not to mention he had most of his blood drained by a certain vampire child who was currently in his bat form and hiding in Zeon's clothes somewhere.

Kaichou wished she had her cloak, it was getting brighter, the sun could come out at anytime, then she would be blind.

"There is a river a few miles away, it separates the Daedlands from the rest of the lands. After we cross it, there is a couple hours walk to a town called Novaska, Link and the others should be there by now."

"Sounds good elf, you're quite the navigator." Kaichou gave him a small nod of approval.

Zeon smiled lazily before closing his eyes once again.

They walked in complete silence, silence was one of the one things the Haniam were superior at. Especially before when their leader had been a silent, completely anti social creeper who stared at the ground all day, or counted shadows.

And then something had changed, Shigen had come back from where ever had disappeared to and had a full out conversation with everyone, wanting to know who they were and where they came from. Like he was just meeting them all for the first time.

It was unsettling.

And his manner of speech was wayyyyy off.

_What the hell is a dude anyway?_

Eventually as the sun started setting over the horizon, the sound of rushing water became clear. The river that Zeon was talking about sounded huge.

"Holy Goddesses." Kyou's eyes were wide with surprise? Terror? Kaichou couldn't tell which one it was.

If the river was deep, they wouldn't be able to cross it.

"I can sense Link, walk a little way to the right, he is in the other side of the river, truthfully."

* * *

"Holy sweet flying fuck, look at this river."

"Ryuk, can you say one sentence without swearing for once in your life?" Link asked the Haniam with a grumble. _Where the hell did he learn to swear like that anyway? I blame Shigen..._

"I don't swear unless I'm in a bad mood, and I have every right to be angry right now, I thought we were going to leave wolf boy behind?" Ryuk glared at Xxeon who was standing way to close for comfort.

"Vii told me I had to go with you since she had to stay behind and take care of Keagen." He moved closer to Ryuk and the Haniam sifted away. "I am skilled in some necromancy magic, I'll be able to help you out in the Daedlands."

"And then I'm eating you." Ryuk clicked his fangs together. "I thought Vii wanted to come with us, wasn't she like... obsessed with me or something?"

"She did want to come, but like I said, taking care of Keagen is her top priority. Besides, I'm going to be getting all the information she needs about your kind when we get to Lore's castle, so she would be more useful staying back in the village, awaiting our return."

Ryuk sighed. _What's so interesting about the Haniam...? _He looked across the river and almost tripped over his feet. "Hey... I see... is that Kaichou?"

Kai almost jumped off Epona, but Link caught him in his arms before he could go anywhere. "What do you see Ryuk?"

Letting out a breath, Ryuk tapped into his ability and relaxed, within a few seconds he could see the other side of the river as if he was there himself.

"I see Kaichou, she's waving at us, and Kyou is beside her carrying... Zeon on her back... He looks kind of dead though."

Link released Kai. "You should go over and find out what's going on for us."

"Will do!" Kai jumped off Epona and before his feet touched the ground he disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey thar~"

Kaichou lashed out and smacked whoever just appeared in front of her.

"Ouch! Damn! That hurt!"

It was the shadow who was with the hero, she didn't feel the least bit sorry. "Hello Kai, maybe that will teach you to not surprise me again.

Kai rubbed his cheek with a grumble. "Hello female me, nice to see you too." He pushed her aside and peered at the dead looking Zeon. "You okay bud? You look bad."

Zeon's stomach growled, answering his question.

"Link has a bunch of food in his saddle bags, we need to get them over here, but we don't know where the river thins out enough to cross."

A little black head poked itself out of Zeon's tunic.

"EEEEEEEEEK! What it that?!"

Kyou almost fell over from fright.

"Ew! There's a bug in Zeon's shirt!" Kai jumped onto Kaichou's shoulders, almost knocking her off her feet.

The 'bug' flew out of it's cuddle space and flew into the air. It circled around the group once and then landed on the ground, transforming into a young man.

"Holy shit, more than meets the eye alright." Kai jumped off the poor girl's shoulders and gave her a pat on the back. "Sorry bout that, I was just scared shitless, that's all."

Rush ruffled his hair back into place. "What? I'm not that scary am I?"

Kai leaned in to get a closer look. "Nope, not really, but- hey! You're that guy that was with that guy, at the time when we were fighting that guy!"

Obviously none of them understood what the hell the shadow was talking about, because they were all giving him weird looks.

"Now that we have all been graced with Kai's intelligence, Kai you may go back to Sir Link and tell him that where he is right now is the most shallow part of the river, it should be okay for him to cross on his steed."

Kai flipped him the middle finger before leaving.

"Okay Link, Zeon says it's okay to pass here on Epona, you better hide those cinnamon buns too, the guy looks like he's starving."

Link nodded and nudged Epona towards the water.

"And how the hell am I suppose to cross? I'll fucking drown." Ryuk was growling at the river, not please at all.

Xxeon knew the answer to the problem, before Ryuk knew what was happening, he was being lifted up and placed on Epona's back behind Link. "I can swim across myself, so you can ride with the hero."

Ryuk didn't waste any time latching onto Link's shoulders with a death grip making Link sigh and shake his head.

"Ryuk, watch the arm."

"Link, watch where you're- Ah! Fucking water is cold! Make the pony go faster!"

"Slow and steady wins the race."

The water was already up to Epona's belly, and they were already half way across it. Xxeon was swimming beside them in his wolf form, the water didn't seem to be bugging him at all.

As soon they reached the other side, Ryuk was off the horse and trying to ring the water out of his clothes, muttering profanities under his breath.

Link dismounted and began pulling food and water out of the saddle bags. "Kyou, can you bring Zeon over here?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Kyou slowly went up to the hero, it was always good to be weary of people who could kill you with a snap of their fingers.

Link helped Kyou put Zeon on the ground and then handed the elf the food and water. "Here you go, this should make you feel better."

Zeon felt like hugging him. "I thank you."

Link scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well when you're better, maybe you could heal this." He held up his bad arm with a grimace.

"With pleasure Link." Zeon was already half way through his bread, and was working on the meat.

"Hey Kai, why don't you start a fire?" Link asked while standing up and trying not to fall down, his muscles were still bothering him.

Kai and ... Kaichou were already on the fire making, Xxeon was setting up the tent he had borrowed from Vii, and Ryuk was... yelling at a kid Link had never seen before, but he looked so...

"Koal?"

Rush turned away from the creature who was threatening to kill him and gave the hero a weird look. "You're the second person to call me that..."

Link skidded over to him and poked his forehead. "Say lovely now."

Ryuk covered his ears.

"Um... lovely?"

"That was creepy." Link shivered and backed away from the 'Koal' kid. "Is your name Koal?"

"No, it's Rush." _Why do I have the feeling that these people know me?_

Ryuk pointed an angry finger at Rush. "Link, he's the bastard that was with that bastard at the time we were fighting that bastard!"

"... what?"

* * *

Shigen let out another shaky breath, he didn't have to breath, but it was a habit that was hard to kick, and right now it was hurting him.

Lore was not pleased when he came back from his last mission. Not only did he fail, but he went against her, and that was a no, no.

So she had tied him to the bed as soon as he got back, and proceeded to stick small daggers into various parts of his body, most of them were in his chest, but there were a few in his legs and arms.

_I think I would prefer to be tied up and tickled to death with a feather... shadow did that to me once... it was not fun..._

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

There was a sharp pain as Lore pulled one of the daggers out of his chest.

Shigen didn't flinch. He stayed silent and stared up at the ceiling.

Lore licked the blood off the dagger. "I don't mind cutting you up, your blood tastes wonderful." She rubbed a large amount on her lips and bent down to kiss him.

Shigen remained still.

"Trust me, you'll come around eventually."

_You're stubborn, but that's to be expected... you __are __**his **__son._

* * *

I don't have anything against Vii! I just feel that she would prefer to be near the injured Keagen.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~


	16. Healed Wounds and New Wounds

**Quote of the day: **Inside the snow globe on my father's desk, there was a penguin wearing a red-and-white-striped scarf. When I was little my father would pull me into his lap and reach for the snow globe. He would turn it over, letting all the snow collect on the top, then quickly invert it. The two of us watched the snow fall gently around the penguin. The penguin was alone in there, I thought, and I worried for him. When I told my father this, he said, "Don't worry Susie; he has a nice life. He's trapped in a perfect world." **The Lovely Bones**

Oi, I'm back, a bit later than I promised, I wanted this to be up yesterday, but my parents were flying off to Jamaica for the week and they wanted to spend some time with me before they left... big babies...

Thanks to: Tsuki Mei, KATZUNITED, Krystal, Dark Link, and Blah~

BTW Shigen's father isn't that big of a deal xD Sorry if I made it sound so suspenseful, you'll find out who he is in a few seconds.

* * *

Shigen rubbed his wrists, trying to get the circulation running through them again. The ropes that had bound him to the bed had cut into his flesh, burning the skin off and bruising them. He resisted the urge to mutter under his breath.

"Did I tie the ropes too tight my prince?" Warm arms encircled his waist, her breath tickled his ear as she spoke. "Maybe this will keep you from disobeying me. Or perhaps I go downstairs and have a little fun with your pets?"

She loved the way he tensed up at those words.

"Don't touch them..." He hated sounding so desperate, it was out of his character, but Kyou and Kaichou were counting on him. "I promise I wont fail you again... I'll capture Link for you this time..." _And hopefully sexy will be able to put up a fight so I'll be unable to do just that..._

Lore moved until she was standing in front of him, she grazed his cheek lightly with her fingers. "Good boy, I knew you would come to understand. If only your father would have been just as agreeable."

Shigen's eyes widened with surprise. _My... Father...? Why would she know him...? From what I can remember he was just a lowly farmer..._

A sadistic smirk was inching it's way onto Lore's face. "Come now, don't tell me you don't know the truth of your own heritage? Then again, my brother went through so much trouble to hide you from me, it's no surprise that you don't know." Her fingers moved from his cheek to his lips, this was so much fun.

"I don't understand what you're saying... My father raised horses and my mother sold-"

"And therein lies the problem my prince." Lore watched his questions bubble beneath the surface. _Maybe I should have made it possible for him to feel emotions, it's much funner this way._ "Your father was the king of Kaithlaka, you are the heir to his throne, well at least you were until you died."

Shigen shook his head, the information was a lot for him to handle, and he was already mentally exhausted. "That would mean... you're my aunt...?"

"I _was_ your aunt my prince, brother was hoping that you would grow up without my knowing, and then, if I had killed him at that point, he wanted Rekaeroth, your 'father' to tell you who you really were, in hopes that you would come after me and kill me, because he was too weak of a man to do it himself."

Shigen had never truly hated someone in his life, but he was starting to know what it felt like to. Lore was pissing him off.

"His plan failed though, I found you living peacefully in a small town and I knew exactly who you were. It wasn't hard to figure it out, you look so much like him, it's almost a wonder. Good thing I had always found my brother to be attractive."

"You're a sick person..."

"How so?" She reached up and kissed his lips. "You are merely the shell of my nephew, the real one died years ago."

* * *

Link really wasn't sure what was worse.

Listening to Kai whine about how much he missed the future, his video games, Chinese food, and Dr. Phil. Or listening to Kaichou and Ryuk banter back and forth playfully (He hoped it was playful, but he really couldn't tell) and curse and swear at each other.

Right now he was listening to both.

"I really can not wait until this is all over, I am going to need a months recovery just for my ears."

Link looked behind him and gave Zeon a sheepish smile. "Sorry for having to drag you all the way back to the hell hole." He pulled back on the reins a bit as Epona started going down a slope too fast. "Easy there girl."

"It bothers me not, I just pray that we will be able to destroy Lore once and for all, she has been hindering us enough." Zeon slumped onto Link's back (Making sure to not hit his head on his sword hilt) and tried not to fall asleep. _A few days and we will be there, the end of our journey is approaching so fast._

The convoy was making good time, they had spent the previous night resting up, there was no sense wearing everyone out before they got to Lore's castle. Not that the Haniam had needed rest...

Zeon had healed Link's fractured arm, but it would still be tender for at least one more day. He had also checked up on Ryuk's arms and Rush's back, Rush seemed to be fine, the blood he had drank from Zeon seemed to have helped, and he was currently snuggled up in his shirt happily, hiding from the day.

But Ryuk's arms were a different matter. They _were _a little bit better, but they were still unusable if he had to fight, and the stubborn child had refused to return to the village to wait with Vii.

Zeon cringed as a lonely cried sounded off in the distance. They would be running into dead things soon, Zeon was not happy.

"Hey Link! Do you wanna know what I really miss about he future?" Kai Hit Link's boot playfully, making Epona shy away nervously.

"Enlighten me."

"Sex in the hot tub."

That shut Ryuk and Kaichou up. They both stopped their argument and looked back at Kai with confused expressions.

Kai winked at them.

"Kai, isn't that kind of private?" Link tried not to frown as Ryuk and Kaichou pushed Xxeon and Kyou further ahead in an attempt to distance themselves from the perverted men.

Zeon let out a snore almost giving Link a heart attack. _At least he's resting well..._

"Man, that's attractive." Kai said while trying to reach up and poke the sleeping Zeon's face.

Link swatted him away.

"What I don't understand is why you don't have your memories back. I know you don't have a lot of brain cells-"

"Don't make me come up there hero." Kai gave his better half a look that could kill a kitten. "Besides, it's not me, it's the other me. He's the one holding them back from me."

_I thought he might have something to do with it... _Link dreaded his next words. "Can I talk to him?"

Kai looked up at him like he had lost some brain cells of his own. "You know, that was one of the stupidest things you've said to me boyfriend."

Link bowed his head shamefully. "I know, but it's only for a few seconds, I promise."

"Whatever."

Link kept Epona moving at a slow walk so Kai had enough time to switch with his other self.

"You wanted to see me princess?"

Link shivered. "Yeah... um, why are you blocking Kai's memories?"_ Let's just hope he doesn't freak out at me or anything..._

"Oh you know, I keep them for blackmail, am able to do stuff like that, after all, I am the original dark Link." Kai didn't bother to spare Link a glance, he looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "It's not fair to choose one and throw the other away."

The problem was now clear to Link, he slapped his head, unable to believe he didn't figure it out sooner. "You're jealous."

Kai stopped walking, he had defiantly hit home.

Link stopped Epona beside him. "You're mad that Kai's getting all the attention, so you're taking out all your frustration on him. Even though I'm the one you should be mad at."

Kai snarled and glared at him. "What would you know about it? You don't care! You were happy when I locked myself away and gave you that other me, and for a while, I was too, because you finally stopped being scared of me. Then I realized it was because you were glad I was gone..."

Link wanted to reach out and pull the other Kai into a hug, he looked so lonely. "Kai... You should have told me sooner. I would have understood."

Kai looked back at the ground. "I doubt it." He brushed a hand through his silver locks with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could just be him."

Link looked ahead, Ryuk and the others had noticed they had stopped, they were waving at them to hurry up. Link waved back at them and nudged Epona into a walk.

"Then just be him."

Kai walked beside him silent , trying to figure out what the hero was saying.

"You were one person once before weren't you? I don't see why you can't become one again."

There was a chuckle for a response.

"You're worried I'll leave you if you become one? Do I really seem like that kind of guy?" Link gave Kai his most sincere smile, it was almost cute how the other Kai was so unsure of who Link wanted.

"Wouldn't it bother you, to know that your lover was once a monster that tried to kill you?" He angrily kicked a stone out of his way.

Link shook his head. "I'm over it, I promise. Now can you please be one person? I want both of you."

Kai looked up at him surprised before smirking. "Fine, but there's one condition."

The words made Link want to duck and hide. "And what would that be?"

"After all this shit is through, you and me have to go back to Hyrule and get married."

_Okay, not what I thought it was going to be..._

"And you have to be the girl, so you'll have to wear a dress."

_Er..._

"And emo will have to be the go between."

_That __**would **__be funny..._

"And I want Ryuk to wear a dress too, just to piss him off."

_That could be a good way to get back at him for getting on my nerves all the time._

"And on our honey moon, I get to top."

Link shook his head. "You know... you two really are the same."

"What are you talking about? We're one person right now." Kai's smile was warm and friendly, but it had an edge to it, a dangerous edge. "What else...? Oh yeah! We have to adopt a kid!"

_Once again, I want to know, but I don't. _"And where are you going to get this kid Kai?"

The shadow shrugged. "Where else? On Ebay... Then again, there's no Ebay here, So I'll just have to steal one from some woman."

"Kai... Just... Never mind..."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kyou asked the three of them.

Kaichou and Ryuk shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Xxeon was quiet for a second before replying. "They're talking about putting Ryuk in a dress."

"What?!"

* * *

Shigen glared at his substitute sword. It wasn't Sulken, and it didn't feel right to be holding any other weapon beside his precious sword. Not to mention Lore always kept him half naked around her. _Well at least I can wear pants..._

He turned his glare onto the woman that was sleeping on the bed, she had fallen asleep after she had forced him to make love to her.

Shigen wanted to kill himself.

_Once she wakes up she'll order me to catch Link again... I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this one..._

He held the sword in front of his face, his reflection on the blade's cold metal looked blank, void of all emotion, but inside he wanted to scream.

Though they were practically the same person, Shigen could still feel the presence of the man who's body he took over. His past self seem calm and calculating, observing all the unfolding events with lazy content.

Shigen concentrated, it didn't take him long to locate his other self. _"Are you enjoying yourself...?"_

The man didn't answer him, he just stared past him, like Shigen wasn't there at all.

"_Fine... Stand back and watch as I kidnap sexy and kill shadow then..."_

He was about to resurface from his soul, but his other self spoke first.

"_Why do you speak to me as if I'm a different person...?"_

Shigen raised an eyebrow. _But we are different people... You are the me who's body I took over when sexy shoved my soul into it..."_

The other Shigen gave no visual response, he just stared. _"Though we are different in many ways... we are the same person... I am merely a ghost that you created to remind yourself of what you don't want to be..."_

"_An emotionless bastard...?" _

"_Basically..."_

He could feel someone pulling him back, Lore must have woken up.

"_If I were you I would let Lore kill our two friends and attack her..."_

"_Are you trying to convince me to do that...?"_

"_Perhaps..."_

"_But I'm not like you..."_

"_I know..."_

Shigen didn't want to go back, he could feel himself breaking with every minute he spent around Lore, but her magic was strong, he could feel himself waking up.

"_You know... The future holds many answers..."_

Shigen didn't have time to ask what that meant, instead he closed his eyes, and when they opened, he was met with a frazzled looking Lore.

"You should stop doing that my prince, it's becoming annoying."

Shigen ignored her, instead he focused his mind, trying to activate his old power.

"_**Kaichou...? Kyou...?"**_

**Kaichou huffed and placed her hands on her hips. **_**"Who else would it be? We escaped from that dreadful place a while ago, thanks to me of course."**_

"My prince?"

"Yes my queen...?"

She smiled at him. "It warms my heart to hear you call me that." She embraced him and started kissing his bare shoulders.

While she was distracted, he slowly moved his hand up to grope for the item between her breasts for the amulet she wore at all times, it was a large circle shaped object, it looked like an alchemy circle, it's what she used to control his mind, and also where she stored a good amount of her power.

Lore didn't seem to notice what his goal was until he had it clutched in his claws. When she finally did notice, she was filled with rage.

"_Fiugrel!"_

Her hand was on fire, she grabbed at the amulet with her other hand and swiped at Shigen's face.

He released the amulet and just managed to move fast enough to avoid his face getting burned off, but she did get him, where his left eye had been, there was now a charred and bloody gash.

"That will teach you for groping without permission!"

Shigen backed away from her, clutching at his eye. The pain was more intense than he could have imagined, it was taking everything he had to keep from screaming.

"And as for your betrayal..."

"Don't bother..." Shigen chuckled, the stupid woman didn't even know about his friends escape.

Lore growled and took over his mind. Once he was still she walked over to him. "I know of the two who have escaped, that's not what I was going to say." She lifted his black hair away from the wound and smiled gleefully at it. "I was going to say we're both going to go meet up with your precious friends, and I'm going to watch as you kill this Ryuk you are so obsessed with."

Shigen could only curse her silently.

* * *

Link bid the others good night and snuggled next to Kai, throwing the small blanket over both of them. "Kyou, Rush, and Kaichou are going to stand guard tonight, they don't have to sleep apparently."

"Well if they don't have to sleep, why can't Ryuk?" Kai gestured to the sleeping Ryuk who was snuggled into his other side.

Link tried to suppress the smile that was forcing it's way out. _Jail bait... The kid is definitely jail bait..._

"I could take him if he bothers you that much." Xxeon said, standing over Kai and looking down at him hopefully.

"I don't think so, cranky pants belongs to emo... or Shiwi, whatever you want to call him.." He pulled Ryuk closer.

Xxeon whimpered very dog-like and walked off to find a soft place to sleep.

"Can you all be quiet? I am trying to sleep over here... truthfully."

Kai rolled on top of Link who yelped in surprise and growled at Zeon. "Oh shut up elf boy! And who said you could snuggle up to my princess anyway?"

Zeon rolled his eyes and snuggled closer into the hero. "I do not see why you are so troubled, I think of Link as a brother of sorts, I do not think of him in a sexual way at all, truthfully."

"Um actually..." Link pushed Kai back into his spot and rolled around to look at Zeon. "I think there is a huge possibly that we are actually brothers..."

At first Zeon thought the hero was joking, but when Link continued to give him a serious look, he could only think of one thing to say.

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a bit deeper than the others, I had to get Dark's anger out of the way though, and as you can tell, Shigen is going crazy...

He'll be all better soon, I promise!

I reckon there will be 4 more chapters after this, then I shall work on re-writing the high school fic, and this one, and the prequels of course~


	17. Laughter and Tears

**Quote of the day:** "It's just one of those days Where I just want to disappear, To get away from everything, Because I hate my life here. Dying seems less sad than having lived too little."

Sorry about the delay, last weekend I went to an anime convention, so I didn't have enough time to type up a chapter...

Thanks to: KATZUNITED, Tsuki Mei, Dark Link, Pie san, Shylo, Dray Dray, and Unlucky-angel13~

* * *

Kai was the first to awaken with the sun the next morning, or slightly brighter cloudy conditions seeing as there was never any sun in the Daedlands, not that he was complaining...

He didn't bother standing up and getting ready for the battle that he could sense was coming their way, instead he laid where he was and gazed at Link's sleeping features.

The hero was surprisingly peaceful in his sleep, the normally tense expression that Link carried through out the day was completely gone, leaving him looking very relaxed, and dare he think cute? Link's feathers would defiantly get ruffled if he called him cute.

He watched his other half's steady breathing with great interest, normal creatures like elves and humans were all so fascinating, they needed air, water, and energy to survive, they had _so _many _emotions_, and they slept too much, and they were too weak in most cases.

Kai could have kept going of course, but he wasn't _that _bored, and Link was started to wake up, he always made little whimpering sounds when he was about to wake.

Until the princess woke up, he let his mind wander.

_I was human once, though I can't remember what it was like_. All of those memories had been taken from him, they were deemed unnecessary by Ganondorf. But he did know that he was a man, some kind of warrior with some skill with a sword, the rest was blurry.

Link moaned and flung his arm behind him, smacking the still sleeping Zeon in the face who in turn rolled away from the assault right onto Rush who had crawled into his shirt some time during the night.

Kai tried to suppress his laughter as the camp was filled with Rush's quiet squeaks. _Humans and elves may have a lot of bad things going for them, but they are highly entertaining._

Link and Zeon, with their superior hearing were quick to wake up.

The hero blinked sleepily and smiled at Kai, who in return pecked him on the cheek, before turning around and trying to locate the object that was making so much noise.

Zeon, finally realizing what was going on, turned over and reached down his shirt, pulling the squished Rush out (making sure to cover the vampire with his cloak) to make sure the child was still alive.

Said vampire child was twitching and his tongue was sticking out in a ridicules manner.

Unable to hold back, Kai burst out laughing, scaring the shit out of the snoozing Ryuk, who did some sort of flailing motion while still laying down.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" Ryuk clamped a hand over Kai's mouth to shut him up.

Zeon petted the still squished Rush gently on the head, he felt terrible for almost killing him. "I am sorry little one, truthfully."

Rush's tongue revived itself and licked Zeon's fingers.

He had been forgiven.

With a sigh, Link fell onto his back and stared up at the dark and gloomy sky. "Well it was a good sleep until..." He shook his head and closed his eyes again intent on getting a few more minutes of sleep.

"You guys are all crazy." Kaichou marched up to them and knelt down beside Zeon. "Nothing of interest happened last night, the dead were unusually quiet, too quiet. Kyou thinks Lore is gathering them all in one place for a fight." She reached down and petted Rush's furry head, his bat form was so darn cute. "So hero, I have come over here to ask you if you have any weapons to spare, for me and Kyou that is."

Link nodded with his eyes still closed. The magical bag at his hip had an endless supply of space, and it was where he kept most of his extra weapons. "I don't have a rapier, but I have a few extra swords, a hammer, a bow."

None of the weapons were really her style, but it wasn't the time to be picky. "I'll take the hammer, and another sword for Kyou, but he'll probably be avoiding the fight the whole time..."

Link reached into his bag and pulled out the Megaton Hammer and passed it to her. "And Kyou can use this" He reached in again and pulled out a pretty blue and silver sword.

As soon as Kaichou's hand grasped the hilt, she could feel the power seeping into her flesh. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it a long time ago... Or if you look at your way, some time in the future..."

Kaichou didn't want to know. "Yeah, well thanks hero, these weapons will be a big help." She left them and walked back over to where Kyou and Xxeon were conversing pleasantly.

"Speaking of battles and such, where do we all stand?" The hero looked to Kai who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know where the others stand, but I do know I'll be right beside you kicking ass just like the old days." He turned over and looked at Ryuk. "Are you going to be able to shoot your bow with your arms still injured?"

"Don't worry about me shadow, I can shoot my bow just fine." Ryuk looked down at his still burned arms, he twitched his fingers, not wincing at the sharp pain it caused. "We have to get Benhail back, and if that means I have to shoot my bow, I'll do it."

A wide grin spread itself over Kai's face, even Link was smirking. "Aha! So you do like the emo in unmentionable ways!"

They both laughed when Ryuk's face lit up to match the color of his hair. "I told you! I don't like Benhail that fucking way!"

"You should stop calling him Benhail, it doesn't suit you at all Ryuk." Kai said through his laughter. "You should call him Shiwi!"

"Shiwi?"

Kai nodded. "Yep, it really pisses him off, which is to your advantage." He nudged Ryuk playfully and sat up, starting to work out some of the kinks in his muscles.

Link rolled on his other side and looked at Zeon who was watching them intently. "And where will you be during the battle... brother." It still felt weird having to say that, but Zeon didn't seem uncomfortable, he latched on to the startled Link and ruffled his hair.

"Do not worry about me little brother, I am quite adept in magic so I can handle myself, and I will also be able to heal any of you if you are injured, truthfully." He looked at the lump in his shirt which was once again being squished. "I do not think this little one will be able to fight unless it turns into night, so I think I shall leave him with young Ryuk since he's the least likely to be targeted."

Link tried to break free of Zeon's grasp, but he was in a huggy mood. "Okay _dear_ brother, you're suffocating me."

With one last ruffle he released Link and stood up. "We should should start packing up camp, I can feel Lore's forces gathering around her castle, it will not be long before we get there."

"Great, well at least we can get this over and done with." Link stood and reluctantly helped Zeon pack up.

* * *

He wasn't doubtful of their victory, he knew they would win in the end, it was the battle he was concerned with. Lore had Shigen under her control, and while he didn't have his sword, he _did _beat Link in a fight before, then there was the problem with Lore being able to kill Kai, which meant he had to find a way to protect him from her.

Link rubbed his temples and tried not to think to much on it, he was getting a headache. _We have to get there first, I'll worry about the other stuff later._ He felt his arm, it wasn't sore any more, so it must have healed enough. _I might have to use those crazy magical powers of mine for this fight..._

The group was silent as they moved towards Lore's castle, no one wanted to focus on a conversation with such and important confrontation coming up.

Kai was unusually quiet, to the point where Link wanted to jump off Epona, hold the shadow in his arms and ask him if was was okay. But he knew there was nothing wrong, it was just Kai being his quiet self before a battle.

"Princess?"

Kai must have noticed the staring.

Link shook his head. "It's nothing Kai." He looked at the road ahead, Lore's castle was now clearly visible in the twilight. The sun was starting to set which meant Rush would be able to fight.

When they came to the top of a large hill, they were able to peer down into the shallow valley where the castle was located. The whole place was filled with undead, silent undead, there wasn't any noise at all, making the scene incredibly eerie.

Zeon whistled, the sound carried downwards, making some of the dead twitch. "It Looks like Lore is planing something, otherwise they would all be rushing at us hungrily."

Ryuk squinted his eyes, looking toward the castle. "Lore is there, she's sitting in a window looking at us. And stupid Be- ... Shiwi is there too, standing at the entrance of the castle."

Kyou shivered and hid part ways behind Xxeon. "You can all take Shigen on, I'd rather die... again."

Kaichou snorted loudly. "I'll take him on if you ladies are too scared."

Link dismounted from Epona. "I don't think so, me and Kai will be holding Shigen back, I want the rest of you to focus on trying to find that amulet the Shigen was trying to tell us about, I think if we can get that, we'll be able to defeat her."

He placed a hand on Epona's nose. "Go back to the village girl, I'll call you when we're ready to come back."

She nickered softly and turned around, galloping away from the battle field.

Link watched her go before turning towards Kai and offering his arm. "Shall we go?"

Kai didn't waste any time latching onto Link's arm and walking confidently towards the castle.

The others followed after them, Zeon stood close to Ryuk who was glaring at him. "Something you need elf?"

"Yes actually, I would like to ask a favor of you."

Before Ryuk could even ask what he wanted, Zeon pulled Rush out of his shirt and stuffed him down Ryuk's, after that was done, he took off as fast as he could and grabbed onto Link's other arm, looking back and giving Ryuk a cheeky smile.

Ryuk half opened his shirt and looked down at the frightful eyes. "You know, you're lucky you're so fucking cute in that form, I would have killed you otherwise."

As Zeon had predicted, Lore was planing something.

When they reached the first clump of the still dead, they all took out their weapons. But the creatures had completely ignored them, instead they moved out of their way, creating a creepy pathway toward the castle.

Link sheathed his sword. "Well this is strange, but you don't see me complaining."

Kai poked at the numerous dead with Sulken as they walked down the path. "Creepers..."

* * *

The area became increasingly dark as the last bit of sunlight disappeared a few hours later.

Zeon was forced to use a fire spell so that him and Link could see, but the others didn't mind the darkness at all.

Rush was in his human form and walking next to Ryuk. He wasn't exactly sure what he would be able to do, after all, he was not very skilled in battle, or anything for that matter.

"If you stay by me, I'll try my best to protect your sorry ass."

He looked at the grumpy Ryuk who was twitching with annoyance. "Thanks..."

Ryuk crossed his arms and growled. "Don't get any ideas kid, I still fucking hate you, I just don't want Zeon to go all mother hen during the battle."

"I heard that, truthfully!" Zeon called back to them, making Ryuk flinch.

Link chuckled and gave his brother a warm smile. "You seem to be in high spirits today Zeon."

"Well you would be too if you were about to rid yourself of the tyrant who has been plaguing your land for years. Not too mention almost wiping out our entire race, us celestial elves are very few in numbers... Actually, I believe there are only three left." Zeon shook his head sadly. "There is me, you, and one other. But I've hid him away so Lore couldn't get him, he is after all, a child."

Kai almost tackled him. "I claim him! Me and Link need a kid anyway!"

"I thought we were going to buy one on Ebay?" Link smirked at Kai who suddenly looked depressed.

"There's no computers in this damn world..."

Link laughed and hugged him just as the last few dead moved out of the way and Shigen became visible.

"So you have arrived..."

Shigen's eyes were blank, meaning he was currently under Lore's control.

"What up emo? You're looking sexy as always." Kai looked him up and down, wiggling his eyebrows.

Link hit him over the head.

They both tried to ignore the wound on Shigen's face.

Kaichou, Kyou and Xxeon stood in front with Link and the others, while Ryuk and Rush hung back out of harms way.

Ryuk didn't waste anytime using his ability to search for the amulet Shigen told them about. He looked at Shiwi first, to see if Lore had placed it on him, but he couldn't see anything that resembled an amulet, his eyes almost popped out when he noticed that huge gash across the left side of his face. _Now that looks fucking painful._

He turned his gaze away from Shigen toward Lore who was sitting on the ledge of a large window above the entrance of the castle, she was swinging her legs happily, smiling down at them, but her eyes were on him. Ryuk looked away, but then he saw it, a blood red amulet resting between Lore's boobs.

_Lovely... That's my target._

Link unsheathed his Master Sword, and Kai pulled out Sulken.

_Might as well try reasoning with her first. _Link shoved his sword into the mossy ground and looked up at Lore. "We don't have to do this, all we want is Shigen, if you give him to us we'll leave this place."

Of course he had no intention of leaving at all, but he had to try something to get Shigen out of her hands.

Lore laughed at him as if his was a stand up comedian putting on a show. "You really think I would give up my prize? You foolish child, I will tell you how this night is going to end. When the sun comes up, you and your brother will be my new pets, and you shall follow my every command just as you were meant to. And I'm sure I can find somewhere useful to put that shadow... And then I will have my prince wipe out the rest of my brothers resistance and then we shall all live happily ever after."

She glanced at the others. "And the rest of you will die and become useless guards, just as you were meant to..."

Kai raised his hand and waved it around wildly. "I have a question!" He didn't wait for Lore to answer. "I just want to know if you're related to the teachers from my school, cause you're really insane. And one other thing, what have you been smoking? That sounded like an awesome fantasy, I had one recently where there were naked Link's serving me, and I was some type of god and so on, I wouldn't mind trying what you have, maybe I could make my fantasy come true!"

Lore's smirk vanished, whether it was out of confusion or anger, Kai couldn't tell, but it still made him chuckle.

"The first thing I will do to you shadow, is remove that tongue of yours." Lore snapped her fingers and the dead around them awakened.

Link took hold of his sword and looked at Shigen who was still standing there, silent as death.

Kai pointed Sulken at Lore. "I need my tongue! I have to please my boyfriend with it!"

Lore looked disgusted. "On second thought, I will kill you along with the rest of them!"

Kai rolled his eyes and swung the sword in a wide arch, fire leaped from the blade and engulfed an entire area of dead, making them scream out in pain before crumpling to the ground motionless.

Zeon moved to the back and began casting fire magic, Kyou and Kaichou moved to the sides and began an assault on the dead creatures. But the number of dead against them was incredible, and soon they were separated from each other.

Ryuk hand one hand clasping Rush's as he used his bow to knock the creatures out of his way.

Rush had his small dagger out and was trying to keep the dead at bay, but without fire magic, there was really no point in attacking them.

Link cursed the darkness, as soon as Zeon had left so did his vision, fighting in the dark was not his forte. Nearby he could see the flames from Sulken's blade tearing through the number of undead. The light offered brief glimpses of where his enemies where, so he was holding his own, but he didn't know how long it would be before he got tackled and carried off to Lore.

The hand on which the triforce glowed bright was throbbing. Link didn't really notice, he struck down another one of the creatures, only to watch it rise back up again. _This is getting nowhere! _He held his hand out and summoned Din's fire, obliterating a good chunk of his attackers.

His hand was starting to bug him now, and there was a tingling feeling moving it's way up his arm.

The hero whirled around as a shambling undead jumped at him, but with no light available, he wasn't able to attack it and he was tackled to the ground.

Cold hands wrapped around his neck, he held onto them and tried to push them away, but the dead had amazing strength.

"And here is one of my new pets..."

He could hear Shigen coming closer, it was time for something drastic.

The light from the Triforce exploded.

Lore ordered Shigen to back away, and just as he did, the dead around him perished in the holy light.

"_This boy is a nuisance!" _

Lore was sitting in her window watching the whole fight, she could see the spot where the hero was laying, the light surrounding him had made the shape of a triangle, and it was almost painful to look at.

Her warriors were obliterated the moment they touched it, which meant it was either a very strong spell, or some power that was given to the child while on his quest to kill Ganondorf.

She spotted the Ryuk child that had captured her prince's heart, he was with the assassin's apprentice, both seemed to be struggling, she smirked. _So pitiful..._

She sent one of her newly made dead toward them and watched gleefully as the vampire took off, leaving the Haniam all alone, but her smile vanished as she watched the bow Ryuk was holding line up a shot intended for her.

"_No matter, go now my prince and kill that wretch you seem so concerned about."_

She giggled as he lashed out at her mind, but he was powerless against her.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks Lore."

Lore swerved around and almost fell out of the window in shock. "You..."

* * *

Ryuk was not trained for battle, he was more of the sniper type who stayed out of the way of the others, which is why he was finding it difficult to aim at the stupid bitch in the window.

"Hey kid! Keep these idiots away from me until I shoot this fucker!" When the kid didn't answer him, he looked around, he spotted the vampire chasing after someone, but they soon disappeared out of sight.

The dead ones didn't try to kill him or anything, they were just running at him and trying to pin him to the ground, it would be dangerous to activate his powers now, but Ryuk had to take his chance, he needed to smash that amulet.

He pulled out an arrow and aimed it toward Lore, his arms were burning, but he had to _try._

Just s he was about to release the arrow, his bow was roughly grabbed out of his hand, the arrow shot off into the distance, completely off target.

"Now now Ryuk... You shouldn't shoot at ladies like that... it's very rude..."

Ryuk jumped away from Shigen, he knew Lore was controlling him, but he sounded so much like Shigen...

"This little toy of yours is becoming a problem I think..." Shigen eyed the bow, and in the blink of an eye he snapped it in half over his knee and threw it to the side like it was a piece of garbage.

"You stupid bastard Shiwi, you made that for me you know!"

The dead had created a circle around the two, watching them like they were in a boxing match.

Shigen shrugged. "Not like you'll be using it anymore..." He sauntered toward him and smirked when Ryuk backed into one of the dead creatures and was pushed to the ground. Like a panther, he pounced on his back.

But where was the fun in that? He wanted to look into the child's eyes as he killed him, so he flipped Ryuk around who yelp and punched at Shigen's face, he caught the hand in his and stared at the scarred skin.

"Poor thing... you're in so much pain..." He pinned both of Ryuk's hands over his head with one hand, and used the other to cast a fire spell.

"You bitch! Get out of his head!" Ryuk wriggled, but he couldn't get free, this only seemed to delight Shigen further, but as Ryuk watched, tears welled up in his eyes and fell down onto Ryuk's face, they were cold, and Ryuk could only stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Good night... Ryuk..."

* * *

Aha~ Don't kill me, if you kill me you'll never get the chapter next weekend ;)

I'll have picture of most of these characters up on my deviant account some time this week, so look out for them, the link is on my profile.


	18. Happiness and Terror

**Quote of the day: **"Contraceptives in the rain. I love this planet. Still at least I won't get pregnant. I'm not doing that again." - Jack from Torchwood

Well I have the day off today, so I'm writing this up -sighed and put down video games-

Just kidding, I've been waiting to write this all week~

I'm sure Balthier and Vaan can wait for me.

And has anyone read the reviews for the last chapter? I was laughing my ass off, no one calls Shigen by his name anymore xD

Oh and I apologize in advance for all the breaks in this chapter. I'm horrible at writing battles...

Thanks to: KATZUNITED, Shylo, Tsuki Mei, Unlucky-angel13, Dark Link, and Dray Dray~ Oh and Pie san~ Cause I know you'll read it xD

* * *

Ryuk could feel the heat pulsing from the fire that Shigen held in his hand, the sickening heat made him want to curl up into a ball and cry. But he couldn't do that now that he was pinned, all he could do was stare up into Shigen's blank eyes and prepare for the end.

He waited a few seconds, half expecting the fire to come down and burn his face off, or rip his heart out, but much to his surprise, Shigen didn't move an inch.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Weren't you gonna kill me?" Ryuk said, glaring up at his friend.

Shigen didn't even acknowledge his voice, instead he released him and swirled around, slashing at a figure that had been standing behind him a moment before.

Ryuk was quick to get on his feet, he backed away from Shigen as far as he could without getting too close to the dead creatures behind him.

Shigen wasn't looking at him, his back was turned on him, obviously Ryuk was no threat.

Ryuk could see the person who had interrupted his murder, he was facing Shigen and holding a familiar looking blade. "Hey shadow! Thanks for that!"

Kai was also ignoring him, the two men seemed locked in an epic staring contest of doom. And Ryuk had no intention of getting in their way.

He turned and ran in the direction that Rush had taken, pushing the dead out of his way, he was physically stronger than them, so it wasn't difficult to get them to move. _I have to find the kid, save his ass, find the hero, steal his bow and shoot the bitch that started all this!_

"You almost killed your boyfriend." Kai said darkly.

Shigen didn't seem phased, he dispersed the fire in his hand and crossed his arms, his appearance smug. "What makes you think I care about that child...?" He was eying Sulken blankly.

Kai flicked the sword toward his face. "Well it could be the tears on your face that are giving it away."

Shigen brushed them away quickly. "You are all wearing on my patience." There was a flash, and instead of holding a ball of fire, Shigen's hand was griping onto a fire sword. "I will have my prince kill you all on his own, I have important business to attend to." And then Shigen attacked.

Kai wasn't prepared for the speed, he blocked the blow aimed for his face and red sparks exploded off the blades.

The shadow barely had a chance to blink before Shigen was slashing at him again, this time going for his stomach.

With a maniacal laugh Kai jumped up and landed on the outstretched blade and stabbed toward Shigen's head.

Shigen saw this coming though and with a growl he used his sword to fling the shadow into the air, but Kai disappeared and reappeared right behind him. He felt Sulken cut through the flesh on his left arm hissed in pain, he jumped away from Kai and faced him again, not bothering to check the shallow wound.

Kai tapped Sulken against his open palm, a feral grin on his face. "I love the thrill of a fight don't you? There's nothing better than a bloody battle!"

* * *

Zeon knew he had a large amount of magical powers, though his talent was in healing magic, he was capable of putting up a good fight with any magic, but when there was a seemingly endless supply of dead coming at you, one would get concerned on how long they could last.

And right now his strength was leaving him. He had never used so much magic in so little time before. And as he became slower, he acquired more wounds, the smell of blood was drawing a lot of unwanted attention to him.

He spun another circle of fire around him, watching the dead turn to ash or fall to the ground quiet.

They would stop attacking for a few moments using the time to surround him before going in for the kill again.

Zeon sent out another blast, then stood in the middle of them waiting for the next wave, but something landed on his back and toppled him to the mossy ground, he was about to burn it to a crisp when-

"Wait! It's me!"

Kaichou flipped him over and smiled at him, there was a light coming from near by now, enabling him to see her. "Sorry it took so long to find you, we had a bit of trouble getting over here." She wiped some of the dirt of his filthy face with a scowl.

Zeon looked to his left and saw Xxeon in his wolf form snapping and biting at the creatures, on his right, Kyou was hacking arms and heads off, even though it wasn't helping much.

"Good thing you came too, I was getting tired, truthfully." Kaichou got off him and he sat up, rubbing the now bruised skin on his face. "You're not very gentle are you?" He asked her while getting to his feet and facing a clump of undead.

The light was getting brighter now.

Zeon shielded his eyes with his hand. "What the hell is that?"

The dead around them let out horrified screams and began running/walking in every direction.

Kaichou took hold of the back of Zeon's cape and dragged him out of the way before he got run over. "I think it might be the hero, I can see him coming."

Zeon followed her gazed and found that she was indeed correct. Link was coming towards them, his pace was slow, and it looked more like he was shambling than walking.

Kyou ran up beside them holding his hand and whimpering. "The light burns, we need to get out of the way." He held up his hand, he wasn't wearing gloves so his skin was unprotected, the flesh was red and swollen like it had been burnt.

They watched as dead creatures got to close to the holy light and were turned to dust, leaving not a trace behind.

Xxeon ran up to them, whining and trying to nudge them onto his back.

Zeon shook his head. "I will go over to him, you all get back as far as you can." And without waiting for an answer, he ran toward the light.

The light didn't hurt him at all, if he were to say anything about it, he would say it was almost nice to be engulfed by it. It was warm and made him want to close his eyes and take a long well earned nap. _So Vii was not joking when she said he had strange powers._

When he came to a stop a few feet away from the hero, he could see that his eyes were half closed.

"Link? Little brother?" Zeon walked a bit closer and reached out, his fingertips barely brushing the hero's arm.

Link's eyes made their way to Zeon's, he looked tired. "There's so much power, I don't know how to get rid of it." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I said I wanted some light to see and I get the fucking sun."

"I think the magic is reacting to your emotions." Zeon said, clasping Link's hands in his own. "Try to calm down."

Link nodded and took a deep breath. The light around them began to dim until it was swallowed up completely, and the two men were left, once again, in darkness.

"Thanks Zeon, I'm not really good with magic." Even though he couldn't see a thing, he could tell his brother was smiling.

"No problem... Well actually, there is still a problem, now we can not see a damn thing."

* * *

"You..." Lore couldn't believe her eyes, standing in front of her was the Evil King Ganondorf himself.

She quickly composed herself and smiled at him. "Weren't you defeated by some child a while ago?"

Ganondorf laughed a throaty laugh. "And so says the official documents. But the only people who know the truth are me Link and Kai." He walked toward her and looked out the window, watching the chaos below.

"The first time Link defeated me, I was forced into the sacred realm. But I still had my Triforce, and it didn't take long to break out. The second time I faced him, he refused to kill me, and kindly kicked my ass, sending me home to the Gerudo Valley."

Lore reached up and caressed Ganondorf's face lovingly. "And so you have come to watch the hero fall, have you?"

Both of them watched as the light from the Triforce of Courage dissipated.

"There goes their only chance of defeating you. Some people are such idiots." Ganondorf embraced her. "You are such an evil person."

Lore purred at the comment. "You love it."

* * *

Ryuk lashed out and punched another undead with a growl.

"Get out of my fucking way before I bite you're asses off!"

"Ew..."

Without thinking, he turned around and punched whoever was behind him.

There was a very wolf like yelp followed by a curse.

Ryuk looked down to see Xxeon staring up at him, wiping blood off his now split lip.

"Nice going Ryuk!" Kaichou smashed one of the dead creatures head in and looked at him with a frown.

"Well he shouldn't fucking sneak up behind someone like that!" He punched another dead thing, letting out all his frustration on it.

Kyou grabbed his hands and looked at them. "How are these fairing?"

Ryuk flexed his fingers, surprised that they weren't hurting at all. _Must be too worked up from the fight._

"They're fine." He took his hands back from him.

"Where is your bow? Did you loose it?" Xxeon was in protective mode now, he looked at Ryuk waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah, I dropped it."

Kaichou sighed. "Go find Link then, he has a bow! And he's safe to go near again." She whacked another dead thing as soon as it got too close.

Xxeon grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes intensely. "You saw the amulet on Lore right? You can destroy it, the sooner you do that, the sooner this battle will end. Once her minions are dead, all that's left is her. I believe she'll even loose her hold on your mate."

Ryuk's face burned, but he tried to ignore the comment. "I know that! Just point the way to the elf then."

Xxeon looked toward the castle. "They should be right in front of the entrance, that's the last place I saw the light coming from."

Ryuk nodded. "Okay, I'll go then, but you all need to do me a favor. I need you to go after the vampire kid, we were separated and I can't find him."

Kaichou huffed. "We don't have time to babysit Ryuk."

"Just fucking do it!" He said while running as fast as he could toward the castle. _Hold on shadow, don't die, I'll get Shiwi back to normal soon!_

* * *

To say Rush was confused would be an understatement.

He thought his day was going badly when the battle started, but then he saw his dead master... and things got worse.

He was running after Seker, jumping on top of all of the dead creatures so he didn't have to push through them.

He wanted to know how Seker was alive after he had seen the Haniam rip his heart out.

_Is he a vampire now? Or one of these dead things?_

Seker reached a clearing and finally stopped, turning to look at Rush who had entered right behind him.

"Master?" Rush resisted the urge to run up and hug the older man.

Seker responded by running at him with his newly acquired claws raised, ready to slice Rush's throat open, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a huge wolf.

"Hey you stupid kid!" He was quickly placed in a choke hold by the crazy Kaichou woman. "You're an idiot for leaving Ryuk, you know that?"

"Don't...hurt him..." He managed to say quietly.

Xxeon whimpered and laid down on top of the struggling dead Seker.

Kaichou released Rush and Kyou came over to pat the kid on the head. "You do know that he will die when Lore is defeated right?"

Rush nodded. "I'm aware, I just... don't want to..." He struggled, trying to find the words. "I don't want to see him ripped up, I think he'd rather die in one piece."

"He'll be dying in one piece soon enough, once Ryuk destroys that amulet." Kaichou looked up at the sky, her eyes widened when she noticed the moon's glow for the first time, the light was giving them all a clear view of what was left of Lore's minions.

There looked to be about only a hundred left, most of them were closer to the castle, most likely still attacking the hero and the others.

Rush sat down on the ground, his back leaning against Xxeon's side.

Kyou and Kaichou threw their weapons to the ground and sat on either side of him.

"And so comes the end of Lore, the evil queen of Kaithlaka." Rush said chuckling. "Tomorrow should be a good day."

* * *

"Hey Link!" Ryuk yelled out to the hero who was battling fiercely with a scary looking blob of walking flesh.

Link spun around, the moonlight was enabling him to see, but he could still just barely make the young man out. "Ryuk, watch our backs, me and Zeon are going to break through the front doors and meet Lore. We might be able to find the source of her power if we do that." He turned just in time to set an attacking undead on fire.

"I already know where her power source is! Just give me your fucking bow so I can shoot it already!"

Link pulled the bow off his back and handed it to Ryuk, giving him a few arrows with it. "Are you going to be able to pull it back without breaking it? I thought your bow was specially made for you?"

Zeon crashed into him. "Sorry! The bastard I was fighting was stronger than I expected." He got up and pulled Link to his feet. "Go Ryuk, we'll cover you, I know you can do it."

Both the elves started attacking with magic, this time more violently then before.

Ryuk pulled the bow back a couple times to test how much it could handle. _Not the strongest thing in the world, but it will do the trick._

He nocked an arrow and activated his power.

* * *

Ganondorf's hand reached up to cup Lore's cheek. "It's almost done now. Shigen will kill Kai, Link and his brother are almost ready to be captured, and the others have ran away."

"I will have my prince track them down and kill them later, for now we should celebrate this victory." She leaned up to kiss him, but Ganondorf pushed her away.

"Hold on, let's take one more look, we need to burn the image of this victory into our minds."

Lore chuckled and followed his lead, looking out the window to the battle right below.

The hero and his brother did indeed look tired, they were attacking everything in sight.

Except...

Lore gasped and tried to back away but Ganondorf held her still.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, about to raise her hands and cast a spell on him, but he held her arms down.

"What does it look like? I'm being a villain, and what do villains do?" He kissed her on the cheek. "They _betray _each other. In the end, I will be the one who reigns over all evil, not you Lore."

The deafening sound of an arrow striking glass cut her off.

* * *

Kai was a shadow, so in sense he wasn't able to get tired, but he was getting bored.

He had several large gashes and burns on his arms and legs which he didn't have enough time to heal.

Shigen wasn't in much better shape, but Kai had tried his best to be gentle since he knew it would take a while for the emo to heal.

"Are you ready to stop yet?" Kai pointed Sulken at it's wielders face.

Shigen answered by running at him, but just as the Haniam was about to strike, he threw his sword away and tackled the shadow to the ground in a hug.

"What the hell? Okay! Death by hug is not on my list!"

"I don't give a damn.... I want a hug that has nothing to do with boobs okay...?"

Kai could have cried at the sound of the Shigen's voice. "You mean you hugged something with boobs? That's just sick Shiwi."

"Call me that again and I'll bite you..." Shigen nipped at his neck threateningly. "And yes... I was hugged by something with boobs... and she was my aunt... And she liked to fuck me... a lot..."

"TMI! TMI!" Kai covered his ears and shook his head. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Oh god!"

Shigen chuckled and pet him on the head. "Yeah.. I think it's time for revenge..." He stood up and helped Kai to his feet.

Around them the area was silent, all of Lore's minions were dead... for good this time.

Kai whistled. "I guess it's time to give you back this." He said handed Shigen his precious Sulken. "I had fun using it, though I never did figure out how to use those little blades at the tip."

Shigen laid the flat of the blade against his forehead with a sigh. "Do you want to see how it's done...?"

* * *

Ganondorf's laugh echoed out into the quiet land, making Link jump and look up in surprise. "Ganondorf?"

Ryuk trotted up beside him. "I was surprised myself to see the bastard, but he held Lore down so I could hit my target."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Zeon asked, looking up at the scary man.

Link laughed nervously. "Something like that."

"Hey hero! A little birdy told me to push her out the window, so here you go!"

Link didn't have time to react before Lore was shoved out the window with the scream, hitting the ground with a thump.

The three men walked over to see if she was still alive, and much to their dismay, she was. The arrow which had already pierced her chest was now sticking out her back, and her left arm and leg were broken and twisted into a grotesque manner.

Ganondorf floated down from the window still chuckling. This is the most fun I've had in years!"

Lore coughed, spraying blood onto the ground. "You bastards, I kill you."

Link watched unamused as she struggled to sit up.

"Just fucking die already." Ryuk said nocking another arrow and aiming it at her face.

Link pushed his arm down and shook his head. "You don't need to stain your hands with her blood Ryuk."

Lore laughed, but it son turned into a cough. "You're very stupid hero." She raised her hand and prepared a spell.

"And you thrust you're sword in..."

She was cut off by Shigen who had shoved Sulken into her stomach before she could breath a word.

"And pull out..."

He wrenched back the sword, the little blades opening up and ripping her stomach contents out.

Lore choked, her face going deathly white, he couldn't even scream.

"And thrust..."

This time the sword was shoved into her heart.

"And pull out..."

Zeon had to turn away before he became sick.

"And you keep repeating this until you reach satisfaction..."

Kai stood next to Link fanning himself. "Fuck, if he wasn't talking about killing her, I'd be extremely turned on right now."

Ryuk shivered. "Shadow, just no, you're fucking sick."

All of them jumped when Shigen suddenly threw Sulken aside.

Link placed a hand on the Haniam's shoulder. "Is something wrong Shigen?"

Shigen didn't answer him, instead he walked very quickly over to Ryuk and scooped him up into his arms, sealing their lips in a long kiss.

Link covered Zeon's eyes and Kai fanned all of them.

"Fuck that's hot. I can't wait to get home and do that to you hero."

Link blushed. _Oh right... the wedding...._

After a while, Shigen decided it was time to stop. He reluctantly released Ryuk's lips, but he kept holding the younger man in his arms. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that..."

Ryuk's eyes were wide, and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What the fuck?"

Well... every word except his favorite one.

* * *

And so Lore is dead! -did a happy dance-

I personally enjoyed Ganondorf pushing her out the window, I think he should listen to little birdy's more often.

Yeah... and the battle was short, really it would have lasted for about an hour, but I would be here forever, and I have to go prom shopping in an hour! So I'm very sorry !


	19. Confessions and a Wedding

**Quote of the day:** "I have searched for the phrase "I shall walk the Earth and my hunger shall know no bounds," but I keep getting redirected to Weight Watchers!" -Ianto from Torchwood... again...

Does anyone watch Torchwood? The show is funny as hell, there's so much guy on guy, girl on guy, and girl on girl action! Not to mention it' a British show, so yeah xD

Woot, wedding chapter~I've been waiting a while to write this xD

**Thanks to:** Silverfang0000, Dark Link, Unlucky-angel13, KATZUNITED, Kriala, Tsuki Mei, Shylo, Pie san, and Venerable Sage of Fortune (thanks for the comments btw n.n)

* * *

It had taken them almost a month to get all the way back to the port where Link had 'parked' the boat. It was their only way of getting back, so they had to deal with the long it was _long. _

Link's ears were very close to falling off, and it was mostly thanks to the reunited love birds who bickered the entire time. Shygen was determined to woo Ryuk who wanted nothing to do with him (or so he said) which led to a lot of swearing, and it didn't help that they were both riding on the same horse, so it was impossible for Ryuk to escape.

Hence the fighting..."I'm telling you benhail, if you don't fuck off, I'm going to burn your ass!" Ryuk said while pushing Shigen's face away from his neck where the older Haniam had been nuzzling.

"I want to do quite the opposite of fucking off though..." Shigen bent down to nuzzle the other side of Ryuk's neck, which earned him a very pissed of growl.

"I fucking hate you! Why don't you go back to fucking your mother!"

"My aunt..."

"That doesn't matter! Just fuck off!"

Shigen rested his chin on Ryuk's shoulder. "That's it... for every swear word you say... I'm going to kiss you..."

"Like I'm fucking scared of you..."

Shigen sighed and tilted Ryuk's head toward him. "I warned you..." And before Ryuk could get another word out, Shigen latched onto his lips.

"Fucking stupid bastard! Pain in my ass! I'll fucking kill you before we get on the boat!"

Kai rested his head on Link's shoulder chuckling. "If Ryuk doesn't stop swearing, they'll have to go some place private."

Link shook his head sadly, trying to hide the smirk forming on his lips. "Pray it never comes to that."

Kyou and Kaichou were now trying to separate their leader from Ryuk, the younger Haniam who was starting to turn murderous, and he was a danger to Rush who was currently sleeping snuggly inside Shigen's shirt.

Xxeon and Zeon had left the group at different parts of the journey to go back to their homes, much to Ryuk's approval and Link's displeasure, but Zeon had promised to meet up with them before they departed for Hyrule, and Xxeon had claimed that he was just returning to retrieve Vii from her village.

Link hoped that Zeon would agree to go back to Hyrule with them all, he had finally found his family and he hated the thought of parting with his brother.

"So you're really going to be the girl for the wedding?" Kai's voice was gleeful and slightly scary.

"Might as well, you're always the girl in our relationship, I think it's my turn." _I dread putting that dress on though... but then again, it could be fun._

"And we have to make Ryuk a bridesmaid! And rush could be the flower girl... or boy... and we have to find a kid on ebay! I want our kid to be the ring bearer!" Now Kai was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I thought Shigen was our kid..."

"Yeah he is, but he's going to be the one marrying us, so we need another one, so drop your drawers sweet heart." Kai's hands reached out and began unbuckling Link's belt.

Link slapped him away. "I think you're forgetting that I can't carry children my love."

Kai scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Oops~"

They rode at a steady pace until nightfall, reaching the village just as the sun was setting on the horizon.

Link payed to have the horses kept at the stable for the night and then led the group to the docks.

Vii was there, standing next to Keagen who looked perfectly well and slightly pissed off. Xxeon was in his wolf form, laying at the edge of the dock, peering into the water, his tail wagging.

"I was wondering when you would get here, man you're slow." Vii patted Link on the shoulder playfully. "We got you a boat ready, fully supplied and everything!" She gestured behind her to a large ship that was bobbing up and down in the water. "You can sleep on it tonight and pack up the horses and leave in the morning."

Link nodded. "Thanks a lot for this Vii, now we don't have to steal one."

"It's the least I can do, besides I had to repay you for letting Xxeon bring back those documents." She brushed past Link and stood in front of Shigen. "You're cute, no wonder they wanted to save you."

Shigen raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"And don't get use to being the only special one, because soon I'm going to make my own Haniam, and they will be all powerful!"

Ryuk spun her around and pushed her back toward Keagen. "Get out of here you crazy b- ... woman.

"Shigen smiled happily to himself. _Whipped already..._

"Alright everyone, lets go get some sleep, I know I need some...." Link said, walking toward the ramp which lead to a nice comfy bed.

"Awww shit, not the boat!" Kai broke away from the group and ran over to a nearby house, grabbing onto one of the protruding windowsills and planting himself there. "I shall not move from this spot!"

The others stopped for a moment before shrugging and continuing on their way.

"I guess I'll have to get dressed up and marry you Shigen, since my fiancée doesn't want to anymore."

"Nice... So I get to deflower you sexy...?"

It only took Kai 5 seconds to detach himself from the house, run up the ramp and onto the ship.

Link chuckled evilly before following after him, only to be stopped by Keagen.

Keagen didn't look like he was in the killing mood, but he didn't look like he was about to hug him either. "About the match... it was... fun. You're a worthy opponent and a good man, and I shouldn't have been so hostile toward you." He looked from Link's eyes to the ground. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, I was having fun fighting you." Link smiled at him before continuing on his way.

"Well leader, should we take first watch?" Kaichou asked Shigen, but she already knew his answer.

"I don't care... I'm going to go lay down with Ryuk..."

"Like er... I would ever lay in the same bed as you!" Ryuk pulled his hand out of Shigen's before the older Haniam could drag him anywhere and backed as far away as possible, almost tripping over Xxeon who barked at him.

Kaichou shrugged and pulled Kyou along with her. "Come on wimpy, we'll go sleep in the crow's nest, it's nice and quiet up there."

Ryuk glared at them, offended that they didn't offer for him to join them. _I have to get away from this crazy bastard, he's going to end up raping me in my sleep or something._

Vii bounced over to Ryuk and kissed him on the cheek before jumping on Xxeon's back. "Have good sex Ryuk-y!" She giggled as he growled at her, then took off in the direction of the village, Keagen sighing and following after her.

Shigen reached down his shirt and pulled the struggling Rush out. "You're finally up are you...?"

Rush squeaked and took off into the air, transforming as soon as he was close to the ground. "Yeah, thanks for carrying me all day."

Shigen ruffled his hair. "Zeon said you were to be left in mine and Ryuk's care..." He smiled at Ryuk. "Right mommy...?"

Ryuk snapped his teeth at him. "You know I would love to tell you off right now."

"Oh please do..."

_Why did I have to be adopted by the crazy ones? _Rush watched his _parents _as they proceeded to once again, kill/kiss each other. _It's going to be a long after life..._Eventually Shigen did manage to get Ryuk in his bed, which Link and Kai thought was a miracle, and after a long hour of Ryuk trying to insult Shigen without swearing, the place finally fell silent.

* * *

Rush climbed in the bed behind Shigen and snuggled into his back towards the end of the night, he had been out hunting and talking to the two Haniam standing guard in the crow's nest.

He didn't mean to wake up Ryuk who was trapped in Shigen's arms with a very large scowl on his face.

"_Sorry..." _He whispered before closing his eyes with a sigh.

Ryuk grumbled a reply and wiggled one of his arms free. He ignored the twinges of pain and brushed the hair away from Shigen's face.

The older Haniam had always brushed his bangs to the side so they covered his left eye, claiming it was a habit from his emo days (whatever that meant) but now he had an excuse to do it, his left eye was carved out, leaving a scorched and bloody mark where it use to be. _The elf said he would never get his sight back in this eye. I guess we both got fucked, I don't think I'll be shooting my bow anytime soon..._

As gently as he could, he traced the wound with his finger tips, almost jumping out of his skin when Shigen's good eye opened.

"Can't sleep love...?"

Ryuk removed his hand from Shigen's face, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Don't call me that, and no, our stupid kid woke me up."

"I heard that." Rush draped himself over Shigen's side and glared at him.

"You were suppose to hear it dumb... kid..."

Shigen rolled over so Rush fell back behind him. "Okay you two... close your eyes... I'll sing you back to sleep..."

The vampire seemed pleased with this and snuggled back into Shigen.

Ryuk didn't seemed so pleased. "You can sing?"

Shigen rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Ryuk on the forehead, making him close his eyes with a growl. _I've never heard Shigen sing... this could be scary. _

Ryuk prepared to cover his ears, but when Shigen opened his mouth and sang, he almost melted.

"Okay I take it back, your voice is very... sexy..." Ryuk hid his face, knowing it would be a brighter red then it was before.

"I knew you'd like it..." Shigen grasped Ryuk's chin and forced him to look at him. "You're cute when you blush..."

When Ryuk didn't come back with an angry reply, and Shigen leaned in and kiss him, and was very happy to find that Ryuk was (finally) kissing him back, although he was clumsy and shy.

When they broke apart Ryuk was looking at him with a very serious expression. "Shigen... I..." He gulped, his nerves were shot, but he had to get his feelings out into the open. Shigen smiled at him and he relaxed and continued.

"You.. are the most annoying, self centered, confusing, and smug bastard I've ever met, but I think.... I like you... just maybe a little. And maybe more when you're not kissing me, because that's annoying... anyway, I think I realized it a while ago, you know, back when I was captured by those stupid elves and was about to get killed. I was thinking about you... and I thought it was weird, but now I know why. God this is annoying! Why you? Why can't I fall for some pretty village girl?"

Shigen placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Never mind that... go back and repeat what you said.. The part before that last part... I didn't quite hear you..."

Ryuk glared but decided to go along with his little game. "I said I like you... A little..."

"What...?"

"I said I like you."

"Once more Ryuk... My ears must be clogged or something..."

"Yeah they're full of shit! I said I fucking love you! There! I said it! Now don't make me say it again!"

On the bunk beside them, Kai sat up so fast that he smashed his head on the top bunk.

Rush and Link kept snoring, oblivious to what was going on."Holy shit Ryuk, where's the fire?" Kai said to the now hidden Ryuk. "Wait... Did he just proclaim his love to you?"

Shigen could only smirk for an answer.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs finally woke Link up who sat up with a grumble.

Zeon summoned fire to light the area making Shigen flinch and hide under the blankets with Ryuk.

"Well that is a nice thing to hear in the morning." The elf patted the young Haniam on the head happily.

"Hi there Zeon." Link yawned and smiled sleepily at him.

Zeon nodded to him. "Hello there little brother, you need to get up now, Vii, Keagen and Xxeon are setting up the sails so we can leave soon, we are waiting on your magic to send us off." Then he added as an after thought. "And also I brought that Celestial elf child that Kai wanted to adopt."

Kai jumped out of bed. "Yay! Our ring bearer is here! Thank you Ebay!" He looked at Zeon. "Wait... you're Ebay?"

Zeon stared blankly at him for a few minutes. "I have no clue what you are talking about dear Kai." He turned and waled over to the stairs. "Hey Shylo! Your new mom and dad are down here! Come meet them!"

This time the footsteps only made it halfway down the stairs before there was a yelp followed by a crashing sound, and then a pained moan.

Zeon bent down and shook the lump on the floor gently. "You poor child, I have never seen such a klutz in my life."

"Shut up, you're just jealous of my awesome entrance skills!"

"Oh god it's another Kai." Ryuk mumbled from under the blankets.

Kai being Kai jumped on the lump and huggled it. "My poor child! You have the clumsy curse!"

Zeon left them alone so he could light the candles in the area, enabling him and Link to see.

"Man, that was a good sleep." Link cracked his hands and stretched. "Though I'm pretty sure I was so tired I could have slept next to Ganondorf peacefully... if he was still here."

Zeon sat down on the bed next to him, not bothering to hide the shiver that went through him at the mention of the evil king's name. "I am glad he left, I do not like that man."

"Link get over here and hug our new baby!"

Link chuckled and slowly got off the bed and made his way over to where Kai was strangling the life out of what appeared to be a teenage boy.

"Isn't he cute?" Kai released his death grip and held the kid toward Link.

He _was _adorable. Long orange hair, pretty emerald green eyes, and the way he dressed was unique for what time period they were in, he was wearing some tight fitting pants and a shirt, and even had arm warmers on. _A fashion sensible kid, him and Shigen will get along well. _

Link held out his hand, Shylo took it and Link pulled him to his feet. _Gah! He's tall too... no fair... _Link pouted as he stared at the kid who was just as tall as him.

Shylo smiled and tackled Link in a hug. "I'm guessing you're my dad then!"

Zeon had to catch Link before he fell over backward from the force of the tackle.

"Um, yeah, that's me." Link ruffled the kid's hair.

Kai hugged Shylo from behind, sandwiching him. "I'm going to raise him to be just like me!"

Shigen laughed from under the blankets. "I pity the child already..."

Kai stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay little brother, are you ready to sail the ship?" Zeon removed Link from the Shylo sandwich and dragged him up the stairs.

Kai sniffed and waved at him. "Bye hunny! Be back for dinner!"

* * *

Link could not believe he was doing this. Well he knew it was going to happen soon after he made it back to Hyrule, but he didn't think it would happen as_ soon_ as they made it back to Hyrule.

He swirled around and watched the white wedding dress flair out. It was fun, and he was bored with waiting for everyone to get ready.

_How many people did Kai invite anyway? _

They were having the wedding at Zelda's castle in one of the larger courtyards, which made him question the number of guests that were coming.

_Oh god, what if all of Hyrule is out there? And I have to walk down the isle in front of all of them... Some way to come out of the closet about me and Kai._

There was a knock at the door.

Link had to breath deeply before speaking. "Come in."

The door opened and Shigen stepped in, dressed in a ceremonial black tunic. "Nervous sexy...?"

Link turned and looked at him. "Just a little."Shigen went silent, his blank expression almost faltering. "Sexy...you look like a girl..."

Link scowled and threw his bouquet at him. "I know, don't remind me, okay?"

Shigen shrugged. "If you think you're bad... you should see Ryuk... Malon and Zelda put extensions in his hair... he looks very... womanly..."

Link closed his eyes and tried to picture this new Ryuk, but he couldn't make it work. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

The door opened again and this time Zelda's head poked in. "Link, it's time for the bride to make an entrance~!"

Link shivered and grabbed onto Shigen's arm when it was offered to him. "You're walking me down the fucking aisle Shigen."

"With pleasure sexy." Shigen handed him the abused bouquet, and Link took it with a grumble.

They left the room and walked to the entrance that led to the courtyard. Malon was standing there along with another woman with dark red hair. It took Link a few minutes to realize it was Ryuk, in fact he would have thought she was just a girl he didn't know until his saw Ryuk's pissed off expression, Vii was giggling and patting him on the shoulder sympathetically.

Along with the women, there were also four men. Zeon looking uncomfortable in the formal clothes, sheik who looked disappointed that there was no spandex in his outfit, Keagen who looked confused as to why he was there, and Xxeon who's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Link.

Link ignored him and turned his attention to his newly adopted son who was fidgeting with his clothes. _Yep, definitely another Kai, can't keep still. _And then to the 'flower girl' who's pissed expression could rival Ryuk's.

_Oh dear... Poor Rush..._

The music started up, and Link's stomach fell down to his feet.

Sheik held out his hand to Zelda and they started down the aisle, soon followed by Xxeon and Malon, Keagen and Vii, and then Zeon and Ryuk.

Shylo was next, carrying the rings like they were and offering to god, but he forgot to look where he was going and tripped, almost falling flat on his face, but he managed to catch himself and continued on like nothing had happened.

Rush was next to go, he was a rather violent flower girl, throwing the flowers at the carpeted aisle like he would throw a dagger at a monster. And after the whole area was thoroughly flowered, it was Link's turn to go.

"Alright sexy... just remember to look at shadow and everything will go smoothly..."

Link didn't answer, he just nodded his head two started their trip down the aisle, and Link almost turned around and ran. A good portion of Hyrule was indeed present, and Link thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

And then he spotted Kai at the end, Kai who was dashingly handsome at the moment and giving him a smile that would melt even the coldest man's heart. And instead of them moving too fast, they seemed to be moving too slow, Link wanted to get up there and stand next to Kai, but he had to walk down the damn aisle first.

Next to him Shigen was chuckling under his breath, knowing exactly what was going through Link's mind.

When they reached the end Link almost tripped over himself to get to Kai, and Shigen took his place behind them.

"We are gathered here today to see these two people joined in the the hell that some consider marriage..."

Kai had to hold in his laughter and Link just gave him a weird look.

"What...? I'm not Catholic... or Hyrulian... Anyway... If anyone is against this union... speak now or forever shut up...."

No one said anything.

"Good..." He turned to Kai. "Do you shadow take sexy to be your sexy husband... in sickness and in health... and numerous other things until death due you part...?"

"I do!"

Shigen looked to Link next. "And do you sexy take shadow to be your mentally disturbed husband... in sickness and in health... and numerous other things until death do you part...?"

"I do."

"May the goddesses have mercy on us..." Shigen took the rings from Shylo as he handed them to him.

Shygen gave the first ring to Kai. "Put this on sexy's finger..."

Kai's hand was shaking when he slipped the gold ring onto Link's finger, but Link knew it was from him containing his laughter.

"From this moment forward you shadow are bound to sexy as long as this ring is upon his finger..."

He handed the other ring to Link, and Link slipped it onto Kai's finger quickly.

"And from this moment forward you sexy are bound to shadow as long as this ring is upon his finger..."

All the girls were crying at this point, Ryuk just looked very out of place.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may now make out with the bride..."

Kai didn't waste any time pouncing onto Link.

The crowd stood up and cheered, some of them awe-ing at the newly weds as Kai picked up his bride and ran with him down the aisle, almost tripping and falling on his face.

Shigen slid over to Ryuk and wrapped his arms around him. "Well that was slightly amusing."

Ryuk gave him a look that said he was quite the opposite of amused.

"I feel pretty and it feels weird!" They looked over at Rush who was pulling at his dress.

"I think our son has just realized he's gay..."

* * *

Haha! I said I'd give you the wedding, but I said nothing of the reception! Ahahaha!

And sorry if the whole Catholic wedding got on your nerves, I just couldn't think of any other vows that I could let Shigen make fun of~

And also, fanfiction is being an ass, it got rid of all the spaces between my sentences, so I had to go through the whole thing and space it all -died- so sorry if it looks weird...

I am going to play my Harvest moon game now ; )


	20. And it comes to an end

**Quote of the day: **In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends. Martin Luther King, Jr. (Cause he is AWESOME)

Alright my lovelies~ This is the last chapter, but I should be working on the prequel some time this summer, (after I'm done re-writing a few of my other fics), and I will also be posting one shots every once and a while, so you should author alert me if you're interested~

Thanks to (For the last time T.T) : KATZUNITED, Nightdagger666, Unlucky-angel13, Dark Link, Krys, Shylo, Tsuki Mei, Silverfang0000, Dragon cause I know she was just to lazy to review xD, and my buddies over in Toronto~

* * *

Now that the hard part was over, Link was actually starting to enjoy himself.

Everyone was coming up to him and Kai and congratulating them, there was lots of laughter and happy voices, and alcohol (which could be end up being a bad thing), and everything was wonderful except...

Kai still hadn't put him down yet...

"Kaiten, I know you enjoy showing me off, but really, the carrying me around is getting a bit old." Link was looking up at Kai, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kai turned away from the people he had been conversing with and looked down at his husband. "But I can see down the top of your dress from this angle."

Link blinked several times in confusion before hitting the shadow over the head. "I have nothing in there for you to look at you moron!"

Kai stuck his tongue out playfully at him.

"Save that tongue action for later you two..." Shigen pushed through the crowd and stood before them, a very frazzled looking Ryuk behind him.

Kai wiggled his tongue at him. "You're just jealous of my skills." He slurped his tongue back into his mouth with a smirk and placed Link on his feet. "There you go princess." He patted Link's head, giggling when Link gave him a cute pout.

"You two are so sickening to look at." Ryuk said in a very grumpy voice, it might have had something to do with how womanly he was looking at the moment.

And of course Kai took it upon himself to piss the Haniam off more than he already was.

"Dude look like a lady~"

Shigen quickly moved out of Ryuk's killing range.

"That's it! I kept quite during the ceremony because I was afraid I would start cursing at the top of my lungs, but now that it's over..." He jumped at the shadow (Who let out a rather girly scream) and tackled him to the ground, beating him over the head with the bouquet he was holding.

"Jeez dad, hold off on the orgy until tonight." Shylo said while swiping what was left of the sad looking bouquet flowers from Ryuk.

Link hugged Shylo from behind and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Do not say that word son, it's very bad, and you're too young to know what it is." He glared down and Kai and Shylo rolled his eyes.

Kai spit a few flower petals out of his mouth and pushed the still fuming Ryuk off him. "That's my boy~"

"Kai, you're corrupting our child!"

Kai jumped up and completed the Shylo sandwich with a hug. "Who's to say he didn't know what that word was already?"

Link's expression said he wasn't buying it.

"I don't think it's Shylo we have worry about being corrupted..." Shigen said pointing toward Rush who was twirling around in a random flower patch.

Ryuk stood and brushed himself off. "My poor kid is er.. screwed in the head already."

Kai smiled evilly and slid over between Ryuk and Shigen. "So you guys _are _fucking each other now, eh?"

Shigen's expression remained blank, while Ryuk's face started to resemble a well cooked lobster.

"I brought liquor!" Zeon stumbled over to them and stopped to lean on Link, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

"Zeon, are you drunk?" Link grasped his brother by the shoulders and shook him, and Shylo used the time to start breathing again.

Zeon didn't answer, instead he giggled happily and held up a bottle of wine to Link's face.

"Holy shit, he's shit-faced!" Kai and Shylo each grabbed a stem from Ryuk's broken flowers and poked Zeon with it.

"Now son, this is what a person looks like before they have a very bad hangover." Kai smiled at Shylo, seemingly proud of his life's lesson.

"I am not drunk! I am just happy~" Zeon huggled poor Link close and gave him a few pecks on the cheek. "My baby brother is all growed up now!"

Link shook his head and gently pushed Zeon away. "It's 'grown' dear brother, and don't you have some girl to flirt with?"

Zeon hiccuped. "Yeah, but she left cause I am too drunk to uphold a proper conversation... Come to think if it... I think it was actually a guy I was hitting on."

Shigen let out an amused snort. "Well I guess it runs in the family then..."

"No it doesn't, he was hitting on me." Kaichou grabbed Zeon by the arm and attempted to hold him up. "I'm glad to know I look like a guy."

"Yeah, like emo said, it runs in the family." Kai gestured to Kaichou who stared angrily at him.

"Hey, I will shag anything if it is pretty enough~" Zeon said, taking another swig from the almost empty bottle. "Oh bugger I can not hold my liquor..."

Malon ran up to them, almost tripping over her dress. "Come on you guys! We have to do the garter and bouquet toss~!"

Link's eyes went wide. "No! I'm not letting Kai go under my dress, bad things will happen!"

Kai ignored him, and with an laugh he picked up the bride and carried him off.

Malon herded all the guys behind Kai so he would know where to throw the garter, and the woman sat nearby preparing to laugh their asses off.

She sat Link down in a chair that was located in the middle of the reception hall, and Kai got down on his knees in front of him.

"Hey sweetheart, this is a familiar position right?" Kai winked at him and Link tried very hard not to blush.

Malon gave Kai the thumbs up and Kai gleefully began lifting Link's dress up.

Link covered his face with his hands, praying for it to end quickly.

The shadow started kissing his way up Link's leg, and a bunch of the girls started whooping and cheering.

Link parted his fingers slightly just in time to see Kai smirk rather evilly before completely diving under his dress, making him squeak in surprise.

"Hey shadow... make sure you don't bite off anything too important..." Shigen looked at Shylo who was trying not to laugh at the comment, and then Link did yelp, and for a second, Shigen thought that Kai really _did _bite something that didn't need to be bitten.

"Got it~" Kai's head suddenly reappeared and in his teeth was the prized garter. He wiggled his eyebrows at Link before grabbing it in his hand and throwing it behind him.

First it landed perfectly on the neck of Zeon's wine bottle, Zeon stupidly turned the bottle upside down to get it off, pouring all of his wine out in the process.

Shigen grabbed it before it could hit the now wet ground, Zeon didn't seem to care since he was mourning his spilled alcohol, and then Sheik using his ninja skills, snapped it out of the emo's fingers.

But Shylo used his 'awesome' ninja skills to put his foot out at just the right time so that the fleeing Sheik tripped, giving everyone the chance to dog pile him, well everyone except Ryuk and Shigen who watched the guys fight over the piece of cloth with blank expressions. (And Zeon who was still mourning his booze."

The garter suddenly broke free and landed on the ground nearby, leaving the victor to pick it up.

"Well this is a mildly interesting way to join the party."

Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Ganondorf who was twirling the garter around his finger.

Ryuk shivered and backed away. "Oh flying fuck..."

Shigen contently grabbed his ass.

"Well that's awkward." Kai said to Link who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

All the guys grumbled and went back to their seats, and Ganondorf sat down at the nearest empty table, still twirling his prize around his finger.

Malon brought the bouquet over to Link and handed it to him. "Okay hero, time for you to throw something." She ran back to the place where all the girls were standing and gave him a thumbs up.

Kai quickly booked it over to the table where Ganondorf was sitting and waved at him. "I didn't think you would come Ganny-pooh."

"That's what she said."

It took Kai a few seconds to catch on, but when he did he burst out laughing. "You're a dirty man."

Link ignored the perverted conversation going on behind him and tossed the bouquet into the air.

The girls were definitely less violent then the guys were, the bouquet hit Vii in the face and landed on the floor where Zelda quickly picked it up and started picking flowers out of it and handing it to all the girls.

Link sighed in relief. _Well at least there were no cat fights..._

The dance music started up again, and everyone cheered and went back to partying. Link went over to the table with Kai and sat down, rolling his eyes as the evil king once again began twirling the garter around his finger.

Ryuk shivered again dragged Shigen away from the general area where Ganondorf was. It didn't take them long to find an abandoned part of the gardens. Ryuk sat down on the grass and pulled at his hair, ripping the extensions out.

Shigen sat beside him. "So did you take me out here so we could be somewhere quiet... alone... and romantic...?"

Ryuk narrowed his eyes and elbowed him in the gut. "No ya perv, I just wanted to get away from all the people." He smiled victoriously as the last extension came out.

Shigen pulled Ryuk toward him and kissed him, trying not to wince and Ryuk shoved his claws into his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryuk pushed him away and leaned back toppling over.

Shigen pounced on him with a growl and nuzzled into his neck. "Mine..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Ryuk...?"

"Hmm?"

Shigen nipped at the soft skin in front of him. "What are you wearing under that dress?"

* * *

"Shigen and Ryuk have been gone for a while." Link said scanning the area once again to see if he could see his oldest 'son'.

"Well it is getting dark, they probably went back to their cave to fuck or something." Kai fumbled around with the wine cap that was in front of him, he was bored.

Shylo was falling asleep in the chair next to him, every once and while he would jump if there was a loud noise, but other than that, he was out of it.

Kai shook him awake. "Hey Shy, you wanna go to bed now?"

Shylo nodded sleepily and stood up, shambling toward a door that led to the sleeping chambers of the castle.

Link picked an also half dead Rush and piled him on Shylo's back. "Put your nephew to bed too, okay?"

"Alright dad." He gave Link a quick hug and slowly walked away.

"This is some party hero." Ganondorf said, walking back over to the table with a bunch of random girls hanging off him.

"Yeah, well you stay here and enjoy yourself some more, me and my princess are going to bed." Kai pulled Link toward him and walked away from the table.

"Zelda looks pissed." He said as soon as they were out of Ganondorf's hearing range.

Link quickly looked over at Zelda who was surrounded by an aura of jealousy, and then back to Ganondorf who was surrounded by an orgy of girls.

"Oh dear, the.. future repeats itself."

Both of them cringed.

"Hey you!"

Link and Kai turned around just in time to see a blur tackle Kai in a hug.

At first glance, Link thought it was some guy he thought he knew, with the gray hair and purple eyes and all, but at second glance... "Can you please get off him?"

The suspicious guy looked at Link and his eyes widened. "Hey, you're cute too!" He turned back to Kai. "But I think I like this one better."

And before anyone could stop him, he kissed Kai on the lips.

Link wanted to kill him.

Kai froze. _This is really awkward... But then again, some other time this guy could totally hook up with me and Link, and then we could have an ORGY! _He quickly regained his composure and detached the strange guy from his mouth, only to find himself looking at a girl who had long blond hair instead of short gray hair.

"EW! A girl! With jiggly things located on chest! Gross! Get away from me." He grabbed her shoulders and held her away, spitting onto the floor.

"Yuki! That was gross! I'm going to kill you!" The girl started ranting off the numerous ways she was going to kill this 'Yuki' person.

Then Kai's arms suddenly got heavy and this time when he looked back, he was holding a small girl in the air who looked the same as the older one, only... smaller.

"You're a pedo-bear."

Link looked at Kai, who in return, looked at Link, and at they same time they both said, "What the fuck?"

"I'll take it from here guys..." Shigen (who had appeared out of the shadows like a creeper) picked the girl up out of Kai's hands and placed her on the floor.

"Inez... How many times have I told you to not do that to people who don't know you...?"

They blinked and she was back to the older girl. "Too many times dear leader, and how many times must I explain that I can't control it?"

Link hugged the shaking Kai. "Shigen, do you mind explaining?"

Shigen leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Me and Ryuk went back to the shadow temple to..."

Kai chuckled. "To fuck, yes go on."

"Yes... to commit the act of love making... and I found that when we arrived... the rest of my Haniam had returned... They left a while ago because they couldn't stand the new me... but I guess they changed their minds... unfortunately..."

"And what's with... it?" Link said gesturing toward Inez who was giving Link a dirty look.

"She's one of my gifted... but her ability is rather useless for battle situations... She has the ability to turn into her two other split personalities... she had them before she became a Haniam..."

"Wow emo, you have one really screwed up family."

Shigen shrugged and picked Inez up and flung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry she interrupted... go get topped sexy..."

Link yelped as Kai once again picked him up bridle style and ran off with him.

"Don't get pregnant!" Inez yelled after them.

* * *

**One year later**

_

* * *

__Journal entry number: 1_

_I don't really have a reason for doing this, but Shigen says I should write all the stuff down that happens in my life, because I could make an epic book of sorts._

_So that's what I'm doing. Sitting inside on this beautiful day and writing down my entire life... I better get a few more journals..._

_I guess I'll start with recent events. No need to dive into the past just yet._

_Here it goes..._

_Today Shigen will be coming back from Kaithlaka. He goes there every couple of months to check on things, not to mention he's kind of the king of that place until they can find someone suitable for the throne..._

_Him and Ryuk have been getting along well, much to mine and Kai's relief. Its about time those two got back together, they were a cute couple in the future too... And sometimes they even kiss in front of us, which is great because it means Ryuk's getting over the whole "I'm gay, but not in public" thing._

_Rush is their little baby, I can see it even if Ryuk acts like he doesn't care. They really do make a happy (haha) little family. And I heard that Rush has fallen for one of the male Haniam... We shouldn't have put that dress on him..._

_Shylo's been doing great too. I thought he wouldn't be ready to have me and Kai for parents since his died only recently, but he seems really okay with it. He gets along with everyone, and he's Shigen's favourite little brother. (he spoils him constantly). _

_I'm even teaching him how to use a sword and a bow, which is great because I've always wanted to teach my kid the stuff I've learned on all my adventures. And Zeon teaches both me and Shylo how to use magic. _

_I don't think I can put any more spells into my head..._

_Speaking of Zeon. He decided to stay here in Hyrule with us. I guess he missed having a family. We had to build a whole new place for him to live, it's a few minutes walk down from our house, so we're close but not too close._

_Good thing to, because him and Kaichou can be loud..._

_Oh yeah, that's right, they got together finally. I don't think I would have been able to handle their constant flirting any longer. _

_To tell you the truth, I didn't even know they had a thing for each other until Kai pointed it out..._

_Kyou comes by every once and a while too. Zelda hired him at the castle to work in the medical ward (but he's not allowed to eat anyone) He runs back and forth on Xxeon, they're great partners._

_They've been getting closer lately... Hmm..._

_Vii and Keagen live in Vii's home village now. They're mates now, and last time when I went over with Shigen, I saw her and she was quiet.. pregnant... She probably had the baby by now, I hope Shigen brings back the good news with him._

_Speaking of not so good news. Zelda and Ganondorf are getting married._

_That's all I'm saying about that, I'd rather not puke._

_I don't see much of the other Haniam, they stay close to the shadow temple, and I also think they don't like me... Well as long as they don't eat any innocent people, I'm fine with it._

_I'm thinking of bringing Koal here for a visit too, I know I have the magical abilities to do it, I just don't want to deal with him and Shigen killing each other (more like Shigen trying to kill him actually) So I might hold out on that for a while._

_I think that's about all the updates I can think of..._

_Wait!_

_I'm forgetting about the most important person._

_Well how can I when he just glomped me from behind and grabbed my... um.. yeah.._

_Jeez, ever since his personalities have combined, he's been in the dominate mood... I haven't been able to top him in a while._

_And now he's trying to steal this journal out of my hands, curse him and his cat-like curiosity!_

_Oh he just told me Shigen is back. I have to go out and give the bastard a hug..._

_And yes Kai.. I'll give you a hug too._

_Thanks for listening journal, you're my only sane friend._

_-insert pink shinny hearts here-_

_Until next time..._

_-Link_

* * *

-Cried- It's over!

No!

Why do I feel so sad now?

Oh dear...

Thank you everyone for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!

And make sure you watch out for the prequel and the one shots~

Good bye for a while~~~~~~

-sent out uber hearts of doom-


End file.
